Cake and Sarcasm
by Ajive
Summary: A young woman finds herself in the middle of Kira madness as she is forced to join up with L and the Kira Investigation Team. Will they catch the elusive mass murderer? LXOC
1. Chapter 1: Hitome Kataki

First fanfic awww yeah! R&R!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm **

**Chapter 1:**

**Hitome Kataki **

Hitome ran out of her house in a huff. It was very early in the morning, much earlier than she would normally get up, but today was special. Today, September the 12, was the first day at her new job. From this day forward, she would be known as the assistant to the assistant of Yumi Takeyumi, Japan's most prestigious ad consultant to almost every major business agency in twelve countries across the world.

Hitome was more than a little nervous.

Checking her watch, she realized she was an hour early, but she wanted her first impression to be a good one. Hailing a taxi, Hitome clamored into the smelly, dingy back seat.

"Corner of 21st and East," she said to the driver. The driver, an overweight and somewhat greasy man, turned his head to catch a glimpse of her. He regarded her with slight interest. She had a nice body- not excessively curvy, but still fit. Her medium hair was light brown with a strong red hint to it that gave the taxi driver the impression of an autumn morning. Her voice was light and pleasing to hear, but gave off an air of inexperience and hesitancy. Her eyes, however, were by far her most striking feature. They were wide and curious, but had such a depth that the driver could not determine their exact color. He decided that the correct term to describe them would be the color of the ocean.

Hitome sat in the back seat quietly, but not contently. She nervously shuffled through the papers in her briefcase, the only other object it contained being a box of pencils, and recited her introduction repeatedly in her mind:

'_Hello, my name is Hitome Kataki, your new assistant.' Wait, does that sound too forward? Hmmm… 'Well hey there! I'm Hitome Ki-' No, no, that sounds stupid…_

The cab suddenly jerked to a halt. "We're here," said the driver. Hitome paid him and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The building in front of her was extremely tall and completely sleek in design.

_It's okay, Hitome,_ she told herself confidently. _Just act like you belong._

She took a deep breath and walked through the front doors.

Well, she tried to at least. The glass doors were very shiny, but not translucent. As soon as she reached for the handle, and stocky young man in a tweed suit flung it open, knocking her head-over-heels, her skirt flinging out in front of her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and quickly blushed as she straightened out her clothes. The young man helped her up with hurried apologies and immediately took off for his previous destination.

_Geez, what a way to start my day,_ Hitome thought before walking into the building once more.

The building she had walked into was a corporate jungle. Everywhere people were talking, running to catch elevators, answering incessant telephones, or merely walking in complete concentration of some unknown but urgent work assignment.

Hitome introduced herself to everyone she saw. As if sensing fresh meat, they all pointed her to the same place. Following their directions, she made her way up several floors in the elevator, stopping at the 25th floor. She then found her way to the secretary's desk, and was waved to a door at the end of the hall. Hitome walked towards it and gasped. The plank outside the door read _Yumi Takeyumi. _Steeling herself, Hitome knocked and entered.

A beautiful woman sat at a large wooden desk in the middle of a modernly decorated office. A window served as the back wall, showing a magnificent view of downtown. The woman stood up, her long black hair flowed behind her back.

"Who are you?" She said, somewhat annoyed.

_Hello, I'm Hitome Kataki._

"Hello, I'm Hitaki Katome."

_Dammit!_

"Hello, Hitaki," Takeyumi said. "I assume you are the new assistant? You're office is across the hall. Have Tammy show it to you."

"Excuse me Ms. Ta-"

"That is all," Takeyumi snapped.

Hitome slumped out of the office, following Tammy to her own small office next door. Her thoughts were of sarcastic optimism: _Best. Day. Ever!_

-

Hitome exited the building at 4 o'clock that afternoon. She had spent the last eight hours trying desperately to learn the ropes of her new job while simultaneously trying to convince people her name was 'Hitome' and not 'Hitaki.'

She took another cab on the way home, staring out the window to the buildings whizzing by. This was how her life felt. A dizzying blur of people, places, and events with no real purpose or meaning behind anything. She had graduated college with top marks and landed a job at a prestigious ad agency, working under one of the most respected people in the country. So why did she feel so… disappointed?

_There's got to be more out there for me, _she thought with determination. _My life will not be meaningless._

The taxi dropped her off in front of her apartment building. She trumped up two flights of stairs to her room and entered, grabbing the newspaper on the welcome mat as she did.

She went up to her room and collapsed on her bed, not bothering to undress. She unfolded the paper and held it up to the light. The heading was the same as it had been for months: _Kira strikes again: Thirty heart attacks in local prison._

It was the talk of the world. Kira: a mass murderer of convicted felons. Was he an angel sent by God? Or a ruthless being with supernatural powers? Whatever he was, he was at par with L, a world famous detective who had recently taken on the case.

Hitome had been asked countless times which side she supported. Kira or L? As of yet she had successfully avoided answering such questions, but in the depths of her heart, she secretly urged on Kira. She would never admit it out loud, but Hitome found the idea of a person bringing justice to criminals who had done horrible things somewhat romantic in theory. She even wondered why the police bothered to investigate Kira. He was doing their job, though to the extreme, after all.

Sighing, she leaned over and turned off the lights. Tomorrow she would have to return to Yumi Takeyumi, and she needed to be mentally prepared.

Meanwhile, several miles away, a detective stared into a computer screen.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said the hunched figure.

"I brought you tea, Master L," announced an old Englishman, who carried a tray which he set on the table.

"Thank you, Watari," said the young man. When Watari didn't leave right away, the young man turned to peer at him over his shoulder. "Is there anything else?"

"Sir, it has come to my attention that you have been sitting in this room for the past few months now. You hardly go out at all."

"May I remind you of the case we are working on, Watari?" The man leaned over and picked up the cup of tea and a handful of sugar cubes. He began to drop them in one by one.

Watari nodded. "Yes, sir. But wouldn't you agree that some fresh air would do your deductive reasoning skills some good?"

The detective thought about this for a moment. "Yes… yes I suppose you may be right."

"Then may I suggest you take a day off? Maybe tomorrow you can spend time in the city. Just for one day."

The man nodded, sipping his tea. Finally, he said, "Okay. For you, I will take the day off."

"Very good, sir," said the old man. He walked out of the room, leaving the detective to hunch over his computer screen once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Cake at Ankita's

Aaaand they meet! Hope you like.

Oh, and someone requested a pic of Hitome Kataki, which can be found in my profile.

R&R!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 2:**

**Cake at Ankita's**

The following weeks for Hitome were strenuous and busy. Her new job demanded much of her time during the day and kept her up for most of the night. The lack of sleep she received was beginning to take a toll on her appearance: her complexion was pale, her heavy-lidded eyes seemed unfocused, and her mind was never completely on one thing at a time.

Even her boss, Yumi Takeyumi herself, had noticed the poor girl's condition. Hitome had hardly walked into the door Thursday morning when she was called to the head office.

"You wanted to see me Takeyumi-san?" Hitome said while entering the familiar modernly-decorated office.

"Yes, Hitaki. Have a seat."

"H-Hitome, ma'am," Hitome stuttered.

"Pardon me?" Takeyumi said sternly. Hitome inwardly cursed- it was taboo for Takeyumi to be corrected by anyone.

"N-nothing…."

Takeyumi stood up from her desk and peered out the large window and into the city. "Hitaki, is this your first real job in an ad agency?"

"Yes, ma'am! I just graduated from Kobe Toyo Univers-"

"And you've never had any previous experience in advertisement?"

Hitome bit her lip. "Well, no…"

"Then I shall be the first to tell you that it is a tough business. People from all over the world are dying to walk through the doors of this building. Are you aware, Hitaki, the number of companies that would pay us millions to work for them?"

"No ma-"

Takeyumi turned around suddenly. Her eyes were steel. "I know these first few weeks have been a difficult adjustment for you, but you must learn to deal with it. You may have been at the top of your class in college but this is real life. I have seen young people like you come and go in the corporate world. Few last more than a couple of months. This company runs well because we have dedicated workers putting their work before their personal lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Takeyumi-san."

Takeyumi scrutinized her for a moment longer, to which Hitome felt very exposed, before dismissing her for the day. "And tomorrow I expect you to come in well-rested," Takeyumi called after her. "I refuse to see my employees looking frumpy." Hitome left the building feeling miserable.

_What a lousy mess I am. I thought this job would be in my element but… Am I really good enough for this?_

She walked to the corner and stood next to a few old women with shopping bags. _I feel older than they do right now,_ she thought while eyeing them.

Hitome was so absorbed in her thoughts that she began to walk right across the street- in front of an oncoming car.

The car blasted its horn, speeding too fast to stop. Hitome froze and stared, unable to move. Her body tensed as she told herself to run, but it was as if her legs refused to listen to her head.

Just as the car was feet away from her, something grabbed her and flung her onto the sidewalk. She landed heavily as the car sped by, and a second body fell on top of her.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe that just happened!" Hitome exclaimed, checking to make sure her body was all intact. "Thank you, sir…"

But Hitome stopped when she saw her savior stand up and offer his hand. She had never seen anyone like him before. His dark-rimmed eyes were the first thing she noticed as they stared at her with wide, black pupils. His raven-colored hair was unkept, much like his baggy white shirt and jeans. She also noted with surprise: he wasn't wearing any shoes. She tried to hide a look of repugnance and failed.

The man seemed not to notice. "I'm sorry if I was a little rough. That car was coming rather fast," he said. Hitome couldn't help but admire his calm voice after almost being hit by a car. "I'm positive that there would be no way you'd still be alive if you were to be hit by it."

She took his hand and he hoisted her to her feet. "Oh, I'm fine. I should be apologizing to you, making you run out in the street like that. My name is Hitome," she said.

"I am Ryuzaki. Pleased to meet you, Hitome," he replied. His face was rather close to hers, Hitome thought. This was because he slouched over so much that their heads were level. However, Hitome could tell that if he stood up straight he could easily pass for 5'10".

She suddenly became eerily fascinated by the man who stood before her, though every fiber of her being rejected him. _He DID just safe my life. I might as well be polite…_ Hesitantly and somewhat deliriously from lack of sleep, she asked, "Ryuzaki, you just saved my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Ryuzaki looked at her curiously. For the second time that day, she felt as if she were being analyzed to her very core.

"I like cake," he simply said.

Hitome smiled kindly. "Okay then. I know this great bakery two blocks from here. Come on, my treat."

Ryuzaki followed her, hunched and mildly amused by this new stranger, down to Ankita's Baked Goods a few blocks from Hitome's work. The quaint shop was filled with the aroma of freshly made cakes, sweet pies, and delicious cookies. They chose a table by the window and sat down. Hitome tried not to laugh when Ryuzaki perched on his chair and drew his knees to his chest. _Is this guy serious?_

"I used to come here in the afternoon and study in my high school days. I guess the smell of double chocolate fudge helps me concentrate," Hitome said, smiling. Ryuzaki merely stared at her with his wide, blank eyes. Hitome's smile faded. "Eh… that was just a joke."

"You also come here because you know the couple that owns it, don't you?" Ryuzaki said out of the blue.

"Y-yes, actually. How did you know?"

Ryuzaki pointed behind his shoulder. "I noticed the woman at the register nod to you as you came in and then say something to the man in the back. Are they relatives?"

"No."

"Then you worked here?"

Hitome smiled again. Ryuzaki couldn't help but notice the way her blue eyes squinted a little when she did so. "You're right. I worked here in high school. Though I don't know why they hired me. I was really clumsy and awkward as a teenager. Still am really."

Just then, the woman behind the counter came up to them with an enormous strawberry cheese cake, a cutting knife, two plates, and two forks. The woman was short and plump, with kindly features and a floral headscarf.

"Well, if it isn't our Hitome! It's been so long, dear. How have you been?"

"Just fine Ankita-san. I love the new curtains."

"Do you? Made them myself. And who is you're… uh... friend here?" Ankita asked, looking with bewilderment at Ryuzaki. He did not notice, however, for he was too busy staring hungrily at the cake in front of him.

"This is Ryuzaki, a… new friend of mine."

"How lovely. I'll leave you two alone," Ankita said. "Oh, and don't bother paying for that cake- it's on the house."

As soon as she had gone, Hitome cut herself and Ryuzaki pieces of cake. Ryuzaki devoured an entire piece and was on his second helping before he spoke. The way he ate it made Hitome somewhat embarrassed. He held the fork with his thumb and index finger, as if the utensil were covered in something vile.

"Ankita-san thinks we are on a date."

Hitome, caught off guard, said, "Huh. I guess it may seem that way. But I still know nothing about you. What do you do for a living?"

"I work independently in my own business," said Ryuzaki.

"Yes, but what do you _do?"_

"I'm afraid that information is classified."

"Oh…" Hitome said, a little put-off. "What do you do for fun?"

"I'm an avid chess player, but not much else besides my work. I used to play tennis, though."

"Really? Me too. Were you any good?"

"I was the England Junior Cup champion."

"…I guess that's a 'yes' then…"

"You said you worked up the street? Could that possibly be Yumi Takeyumi's Ad Agency?"

"Right again. I've only been there a couple of weeks, but it's already getting incredibly stressful."

"All work is difficult when you're starting out. It should get better with time," Ryuzaki said hopefully (At least, Hitome considered hopeful- Ryuzaki spoke mostly in monotone).

"You're probably right. It's just… I've always been a quick learner. School and college were no problem for me," Hitome said, looking down sadly. "I guess the 'real world' is something they don't prepare you for in school, huh?"

Ryuzaki licked his fork. "The 'real world' is only what you limit yourself to. Maybe Takeyumi isn't the right job for you at the moment. It is perfectly natural to start small out of college and work your way up. People who aren't used to hard work tend to do that."

Hitome looked at him, annoyed. "You are kind of rude, Ryuzaki."

"Am I?"

"Yes, it's better to keep opinions like that to yourself."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to be helpful," said the man. "I'm sure your potential is limitless."

"You're right. It is limitless," Hitome mumbled defensively.

Ryuzaki looked at her with the slightest of smiles. Watari was right- talking with someone normal, not thinking about the Kira case- it was quite pleasant. He said, "Your reflexes, however, could use a bit of work. You should know it's advisable to look both ways before crossing the street."

Hitome blushed into her plate. "Heh... My mind has been on work a lot lately. I haven't been getting much sleep and I guess it's really affecting me." She looked at Ryuzaki sincerely. "Thank you again, Ryuzaki-san."

Ryuzaki looked at her with his wide, bottomless stare. "I'm glad I could help."

Their conversation continued like that for what seemed like hours. It became easier once Hitome found Ryuzaki's quirks less repulsive. Though he didn't give very much away about his personal life, the strange man simply fascinated Hitome for reasons unknown. Who was this weirdo who sat like a bird and ate like a lion? And more importantly, in her mind at least, what did he really do for a living? By the time they left the little shop the cake had long been finished (Hitome had eaten two pieces, Ryuzaki had eaten the rest). She turned to him outside of the bakery to say good-bye when he suddenly said, "Would you like to take a walk with me through the park?"

Hitome was surprised. She didn't actually expect to be friends with Ryuzaki, but when she looked at his baggy clothes and his frail figure, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. If he always acted that way he must not have many friends at all. Was he a recluse? Or did he just possess really bad socializing abilities?

Hitome agreed and they walked to the city park. She couldn't help but notice Ryuzaki was taking the less traveled paths, leading them along the back trails of the woods where it was less sunny and crowded. Hitome wondered if he was going to attempt to attack her, but she did not panic. At her college she had taken a self-defense class aimed towards this kind of situation. Still, she became very paranoid and kept an eye on him.

"How do you relax when you're not working, Ryuzaki?"

"I actually haven't taken a break from work in a long time. This is the longest I've gone in months, I'd say."

"Really?" Hitome said, repressing the urge to ask what it was he did for a living for the umpteenth time. "Geez, I would have gone crazy! Do you read? See movies? Go out at all?"

"I read occasionally, but not with a passion. Movies are too predictable for me to really find enjoyment in, and 'going-out'… well, I'd say that's what we're doing right now, yes?"

"Y-yes, I guess."

"I take a very active role in my work. I am a very important person."

_THEN WHAT DO YOU DO?!_

"You have a big head, Ryuzaki," Hitome said calmly.

"Do I? I always thought it was fairly proportional."

They walked around the park some more, watching couples lay on blankets and children playing soccer in the field. In the back of her head, Hitome knew she should be getting sleep. Her body was growing wearier by the minute and the warm air soothed her senses into a lull. When they finally left the park, she could barely keep herself from falling over and snoring on the sidewalk.

Ryuzaki led them to a fancy hotel a few blocks from where they were. Hitome found this suspicious, and panicked at the thought of Ryuzaki's intentions as he led her to the elevator. However, Ryuzaki stopped there and turned to her.

"My apologies Hitome, but this is where we must part."

Hitome stifled a yawn. "Really? Is this where you're staying? A hotel?"

"Yes, and though I quite enjoyed our day together I have to say that this will be the last time we see each other."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you walked out in front of that car, else we would have never met," said Ryuzaki. "But my work would put you at great risk. I'm sorry."

_There he goes with his stupid work again,_ she thought.

"So… I can't ever see you again? Ever?" Hitome said, the tiniest bit disappointed, but Ryuzaki did not fail to notice.

He suddenly looked very sheepish as he looked down at his bare feet. "It bothers me too, Hitome-san," he said quietly. "I believe…"

But before he could finish, Hitome fell forward, every ounce of her strength now gone. Startled, Ryuzaki caught her awkwardly to keep her from hitting the ground. She was unconscious.

Sighing, Ryuzaki picked her up and took her to the elevator.

_Yumi Takeyumi must have worn her out. Not to mention all the wandering around we did. She just needs sleep,_ Ryuzaki thought, pressing a button. The elevator doors closed, Hitome now fast asleep in the strange man's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kira Investigation Team

Thank you all for the reviews and favs! Everytime I get one, it makes me want to write more and more.

I hope you all like this chapter. I must have re-written in a billion times.

Also, the last two lines of the chapter are taken from the novel, _Death Note, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_ by Nisioisin. It's a good book and I recommend it to all avid Death Note fans.

Enjoy! R&R is appreciated!**

* * *

**

**Cake and Sarcasm **

**Chapter 3:**

**The Kira Investigation Team **

Hitome awoke several hours later and immediately tried not to panic. The room she was in was so dark that she couldn't tell a difference in when her eyes were closed or open. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was in a bed, and she couldn't remember how she got there.

Fumbling around in the dark, she found her way to what felt like a curtain. She grabbed it and pulled it open. From what she could see it was nighttime, the only lights being from those of the city. She looked down and noted that she was several stories high in what appeared to be a hotel. A dim memory of Ryuzaki in an elevator surfaced in her mind. Had he brought her here? Was this where he was staying? She looked back into the room, now dimly lit by the city's lights. She was definitely alone. But the room she occupied was quite large; it included a spacious sitting room, a bathroom, and a sizeable kitchen nook. She went over and switched on all the lights before going to the front door.

Hitome peered out into the hallway. She found that she was indeed in a hotel room, but there was only one other door she could see. It was on the other side of the hall, and Hitome quietly crept up to it and pressed her ear against the wood of the door. She could faintly here muffled voices behind it:

"_So Light's innocence is proven, but Misa Amane…"_

"_Will continue to be closely watched. This is good for Light, but now we are again placed at square one as to Kira's identity."_

Hitome listened intently, a cold shiver running down her spine. Kira? Were they really talking about _Kira?_

Just then, a thought struck her so violently that she gasped out loud in the empty hallway. The voices stopped. Hitome felt a surge of panic as she heard footsteps approach the door. Quickly, she shot up and darted for her room, closing her door just as the other opened.

Hitome let out her breath and sunk against the door. Was it possible? Did she dare think that Ryuzaki…

_Is Ryuzaki part of the team investigating Kira? _

It would explain why he refused to mention his line of work. And it would make even more sense that he would want to keep her out of Kira's danger by never seeing her again. Hitome's head spun.

She looked down and noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing her own clothes. Her pants and jacket had gone, only to be replaced by what looked like a pair of men's boxer shorts and a baggy white long-sleeved shirt.

"Ryuzaki's…?" She muttered before a soft knocking on the door made her jump.

_Dammit! Should I answer it?_ She thought. _I could climb out the window and-_

She sighed. _No, they already know I'm here and there is no doubt that they know I heard them._

Standing up and clenching her fists, she opened the door.

There stood Ryuzaki, hunched over as usual. His piercing gaze and impossibly messy hair were unmistakable even in the dim light.

"Hello, Hitome. Glad to see you're awak-"

Before he could finish, she punched him hard in the face.

He flew back against the wall and landed in a heap. He looked at her with an expressionless stare. "That hurt."

"You freak! Why am I in your hotel room? Why am I wearing this? What did you use to drug me? Wh-"

"I never drugged you," Ryuzaki interrupted, getting up.

"How did I get here, then?" Hitome demanded, putting her fists up. She was ready to take him down if need be.

"You fainted as we were saying goodbye. You said you haven't been getting much sleep lately, didn't you? My guess is that you passed out from overwork and stress. I couldn't just let you lie there in the middle of the hotel lobby."

"Why did you _undress_ me?" Hitome spat.

"I didn't. I had a female servant put you in more comfortable clothes to sleep in. What do you think I am, a pervert?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then let me come into your room so I can explain."

Hitome could only stare at Ryuzaki. _Did he really just say that?_

He walked past without waiting to hear an answer. "And put your fists down, I'm not going to fight you."

He strolled into the sitting room and perched on the couch in the same fashion he had done at the bakery. He put a thumb to his lips and watched her. "Furthermore, this isn't my hotel room. It's yours. I arranged for you to have one right across from my own."

Hitome remained attentive while she waited for him to say something about her snooping. When he didn't she grew annoyed. _Is he deliberately avoiding the subject of me overhearing his conversation about Kira? _she thought.

But the hunched man did not accuse her or berate her. Instead he just sat there, thumb in mouth, surveying the room. "I believe the room is big enough? The refrigerator is fully stocked and the maids will come and clean occasionally."

"…"

"Do you need anything? Books? A telephone? No, I'm sure your cell phone is in your jacket. Your clothes are in the front closet, by the way"

Hitome couldn't take the suspense.

"Look, I heard you okay!?" She snapped. "Stop acting like you don't know! I know you're in the police force that is trying to capture Kira. I heard it all."

Ryuzaki stopped gazing around and focused on her. His face showed no emotion.

"Stop acting so calm! If you're going to kill me- just do it now!"

At that, Ryuzaki's face lit with surprise. "Kill you?" He said. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Be- because I know too much…right?"

"You are way too dramatic," Ryuzaki sighed and stood. "Yes, it's true that I would rather not have you involved in this, but you are and we can't go back and change that. You know something that you are not supposed to and if you tell anyone what you heard it could jeopardize the investigation."

Hitome took a step towards him. "I won't tell anyone, Ryuzaki. I promise. Can't I just go home?"

He looked at her eyes for a moment. "I want to trust you, Hitome. I really do. But my instincts seem to have… failed me recently and I won't put all I or the investigation team has worked for in danger. I will place you under 24-7 surveillance. This room is where you will live until I deem it safe to let you go."

"What?" Hitome exclaimed. "You can't keep me here! Where is your right?"

"I don't need one. The police are on my side and there is little you can do about it." The corner of Ryuzaki's lips curved upward slightly. "You may be able to take me on in a fight, but the police are armed a bit better."

Hitome sat down on the couch. This couldn't be happening to her. Not now. She had so much going on in her life already. "How will I work? What…" Her voice trailed off.

Ryuzaki sat down opposite her. "I have sent an assistant to your apartment to collect your things. They will be arriving shortly. You may go to work, however you will always be monitored so don't even try to run away or call for help."

Hitome looked at him wearily. "I feel like a hostage."

"You don't have to. You can come and go as you please and all room service will be charged to me." He paused and watched her for a moment. She folded her legs up to her chest, mirroring Ryuzaki's position. She hugged her knees, her deep blue eyes seemed to stare at nothing. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I do hope that you visit me often."

"Am I part of the investigation team?" Hitome asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Then why do you want me around?"

"I like your company."

"Oh," Hitome said. They sat there for a little while in silence. Hitome looked around the room again. She might as well be hopeful about her situation. Overall, it didn't seem so bad. "I like this room, anyway. I like the Manet paintings," she said, pointing to a work on the wall near the bedroom.

"You studied art?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Not really. I leafed through an art museum pamphlet once at the dentist's office."

"And now you can recognize a Manet? Impressive," Ryuzaki said, intrigued. "You must have excellent memory."

Hitome smiled. "Actually," she said. "I have photographic memory."

Ryuzaki, if he had eyebrows, would have raised them at that moment. "Photographic memory? How interesting…"

Hitome smiled, her almond-shaped eyes squinted slightly. Then, very slyly, she leaned forward to the detective. "Say, since I already know of your 'work'… can you tell me more about it?"

"Possibly later," he said.

"At least tell me this: do you know the identity of 'L'?"

Ryuzaki paused for a moment. "Yes, but I will tell you that on another day."

"Fair enough. Don't you have to go back to your meeting?" Hitome asked.

"I dismissed them early for the night," he said.

"Early? What time is it?"

"3:30 a.m."

"You know, I feel a little pity for those who have to work under you, Ryuzaki."

"I feel the same way."

The two of them sat that way for several hours, talking and discussing matters of varying importance. Hitome was surprised to find herself enjoying Ryuzaki's company, even if he was holding her against her will. At around six o'clock, he called in his butler, Watari, to bring them cake and ice cream for breakfast. When her things came, she changed into her own clothes (Ryuzaki stood in the corner facing the wall), and tried her best to make herself look presentable for work. When Hitome had to go, Ryuzaki walked her to the lobby.

"I promise it will get easier," he said. "Tonight I will introduce you to the investigation squad."

Hitome nodded. "I'll see you then, detective." She left.

-

That afternoon, Hitome visited Ryuzaki in his hotel room. She knocked on the door and Watari answered, leading her in.

She took a few steps and stopped. There, sitting on the three sofas in the middle of the room, were a handful of men in suits. Ryuzaki was sitting in his unique manor, and a young man who looked a few years younger than herself stood next to him.

"Hitome, welcome. I want you to meet the Kira Investigation Team," said Ryuzaki. He nodded to each in turn as he introduced them.

"Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Chief Yagami. They are part of the Japanese police department who temporarily work for me in the catching of Kira." The cops waved to her congenially, but professionally.

He turned his head to the young man, whose hair fell elegantly across his face and stood up very straight, completely unlike Ryuzaki. "This is Chief Yagami's son, Light."

Light shook her hand warmly and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hitome," he said, a row of shiny white teeth appeared out of perfectly formed lips.

Ryuzaki, as if reading Hitome's puzzled look, said, "Light attends To-Oh University. He's at the top of his class and has excellent deductive skills." Ryuzaki added, in a slight undertone, "Almost parallel to my own."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," said Light humbly. "But I do want to catch Kira as much as anybody in this room. And if I can help in any way then I will."

"That's very noble of you, Light," Hitome said. "It's hard to believe a college student is aiding in the Kira investigation!"

Chief Yagami beamed proudly at his son behind his mustache. "Yes, well, you're pretty young yourself, Hitome. What is it that you do?"

"She helps me on a mental level," Ryuzaki interrupted. "Also, she graduated within the top ranks of her class and may prove to be of some use to us in the future with her photographic memory abilities."

"She… can take pictures with her mind?" Matsuda asked. Aizawa smacked his hand to his forehead. Hitome giggled.

"Sort of," said Ryuzaki. "Now I think it's necessary that Light tell everyone what he has found. Light?"

"Right," said Light, turning to face everyone. "I took the liberty of tracing all the death-by-heart-attacks in the Kanto-area of Japan. I began to notice a trend that may lead us to Kira."

The policemen gasped. Hitome listened intently.

"There were three deaths in particular that initially caught my attention: Roppei Tamiya, the manager of the Developing Planning Department of Sekimaru-Corp; Kouji Aoi, the vice-director of the System Integration Division of Aoi Agency; Takeyoshi Morita, the ex-chairman of the Yotsuba Group. All three of them were once posted at an important position in a company that is major enough to represent Japan, and they all died of heart attacks."

"Light-kun then researched recent deaths in the companies- thirteen total convenient losses for Yotsuba. Their share prices were rising considerably," Ryuzaki said. "We think it is more than just coincidence."

"So, you mean… Yotsuba hired Kira to work for them?" Aizawa said.

"No," Chief Yagami said. "Kira wouldn't need to do that. Could Kira be a part of Yotsuba? A shareholder?"

"Bigger," Light said. "The heart attacks happen over the weekend. I did some further digging into the company and found that there is a meeting every Friday afternoon. I think Kira may have an important position in the company and holds these meetings."

"So Kira meets with others and tells them what he is going to do?" Matsuda said.

"He doesn't tell them, they tell him," Hitome spoke up. "They must discuss killing matters at those meetings, or else the deaths would happen all week long."

"Exactly," Light said. "A meeting to discuss who should live and die for the benefit of the Yotsuba Group."

"That's sick," Aizawa said, disgusted by the very thought.

Chief Yagami seemed troubled. "But Light- do all these people have Kira's powers?"

"I don't think so. I think it's only one. In fact, I don't think they even know which one of them it is."

"This is because the killings don't happen during the meetings. Instead, the Yotsuba split up, go home, and the real Kira does it in secret," Ryuzaki finished.

Everyone in the room was silent, the information seeming to soak in. Hitome's mind was racing. _This is so exciting! We- they- have a lead on Kira! But now what?_

"Uh, Ryuzaki," said Light, breaking the silence. "It's almost noon. I have to get to the University for a class."

"Yes…" said Ryuzaki to Light. His eyes shifted to Hitome. "… but I want Hitome to go with you."

"What?" Light and Hitome said in unison.

"Yes, I want Hitome to attend class with you. I think you two will hit it off nicely."

Light and Hitome exchanged glances. Hitome felt a little put-off. She had only just gotten there and things were getting interesting. But she shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

"Yeah, we can take a bus from here," said Light, leading her out the door. They walked out of the hotel to a corner of the street where there was a bus stop. "If you don't mind me asking…" Light started. "But how did you and Ryuzaki meet?"

"You could say… he swept me off my feet," Hitome said nonchalantly. Light decided not to ask.

When the bus arrived, they boarded and sat in the back. Light couldn't help but think that the girl sitting beside him was sort of cute. She was wearing a fitted jacket and short black skirt and matching boots- feminine, but still smart. Hitome turned from the window to catch him staring. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Light said. "I bet you could pass for a college student. You look very young."

"I've just barely gotten out of college and already I'm going back. It feels weird."

"Stick with the investigation team and things will get even weirder," said Light. "Ryuzaki is… quite a character. I'm surprised he took such a liking to you. I thought he was incapable of making friends."

"I'm a bit surprised too," Hitome said. "It's really… unexpected. I mean, you're the smartest kid in Japan, working with the Chief of Police and his top officers… I'm beginning to wonder why he wants me around."

Light calculated this for a moment. "You probably offer him something no one else does."

Hitome shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Don't worry about it so much," Light said. "He obviously sees something in you that you don't. That's quite a compliment."

Their stop came and Light and Hitome exited the bus, heading for To-Oh campus. As they walked towards the class, Hitome couldn't help but notice all of the girls around them shoot her evil glares.

"Are the girls here always so unfriendly?" she asked Light, who laughed as they entered the classroom.

-

Chief Yagami acted pleasant towards Hitome when Ryuzaki introduced her, but inwardly he questioned her involvement. He approached Ryuzaki a while after Hitome and his son had left. "Ryuzaki-"

"Yes?" the detective said, not bothering to turn around.

"I was just wondering… why Hitome is here-"

"I know what you're thinking," Ryuzaki said. "She is not under suspect of being Kira."

"Then why is she here? If you aren't keeping her under surveillance because she's Kira then there is no point."

Ryuzaki looked over his shoulder. Yagami could now clearly see that he was drinking tea. "I believe she will prove her importance soon enough. Until then you will just have to trust my judgments."

Yagami clenched his jaw, and said nothing. Ryuzaki turned back to his tea, adding a couple of sugar cubes to it.

-

Hitome walked out of Light's class and had to squint in the bright sunlight. The day was lovely, so the two decided to get lunch in the park. They sat down and were halfway through their sandwiches when a petite blonde girl came bouncing up beside them.

"Light-kun! Misa's been looking everywhere for you! Wha-," Misa started, but when she spotted Hitome, she stopped smiling. "Who is this?"

Light stood up immediately. Hitome followed, wiping mustard from her mouth. "This is the new addition to the investigation squad, Hitome."

Misa shot Hitome a dirty look. "Why is Light-kun having a picnic with her? Why did Misa-Misa, his _girlfriend,_" she stressed. "… not know about this?"

Hitome cocked an eyebrow. Light seemed like a smart guy. So why in the world would he date someone who referred to themselves in third person? "I'm sorry, Misa," Light said. "You can join us if you'd like."

"Okay! Misa would love to!" She looked to Hitome with a sweet smile. "Misa apologizes. Misa just felt threatened because you are very pretty."

"Uh… thanks," said Hitome.

"Have you met Ryuzaki yet?" Misa asked Hitome as they all sat down again.

"Yes, he saved my life," Hitome said.

"Wha?!" Misa exclaimed. Light looked on with interest.

"It's true," Hitome said. "I walked out into the street without thinking and was almost hit by a car. Ryuzaki pushed me out of the way just in time."

"How romantic!" said Misa. Hitome shrugged.

"Oh no, we aren't dating or anything."

"It's okay, Hitome," Misa winked. "I won't tell anyone." Light gave a soft smile.

"Can we change the subject?" Hitome said. "Misa, how do you know about the Kira investigation squad?"

"Because I was accused of being the second Kira," Misa said pleasantly. Hitome almost spat out her sandwich. "And Light-kun was accused of being the first."

"Wait… there are two Kiras? And you two were suspects?" Hitome said disbelievingly. Misa nodded, Light looked uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah. I'm still a suspect actually," said Misa. "Didn't L tell you?"

"L?"

"Ryuzaki, duh!"

Hitome froze. Her jaw hung open. "Ryu-… he's… L?"

Light looked angrily at Misa. "Great, Misa. Ryuzaki hadn't told her that yet."

"Oops," Misa said. "Heh heh. But she was bound to learn eventually, right?"

Hitome didn't feel like eating the rest of her sandwich. In fact, she didn't talk much until they all arrived back at the hotel. "I think I'm just going to go to my room," she said. It was no mystery to Light and Misa that she was upset. They didn't ask any questions and went into Ryuzaki's suite. Hitome walked into her own across the hall.

She went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, but didn't actually look at its contents. _So Ryuzaki is L…I wish he had told me…_

However, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. In fact, it made more sense than if Ryuzaki wasn't L. L, the world's greatest detective, had never been seen in public. It had always been assumed that he was just an armchair detective. Or that 'L' was actually a team of detectives who hid under the impression of one man. However the situation, L had solved countless cases all over the world without ever being seen.

She had thought Ryuzaki was intuitive and observant, but to be _L…_

She thought of his dark-rimmed eyes, his unkept appearance, his deep, penetrating eyes… How the world must look upon him for answers. What a burden it must be to solve so many unbelievably difficult cases…

_A burden so great it would leave you hunched over…_

_A bitter taste in your mouth that would leave you longing for sweets…_


	4. Chapter 4: A Painful Past

You think there's like some unwritten rule that all OC's must have a troubled background? Sometimes it seems that way...

I loved writing this chapter. If you read it it's pretty clear why :D

Aaaaaand I'm gonna start adding previews to the end of the chapters to give y'all a taste of what's coming up next. Why? Because it's fun and I want to.

iR&R por favor!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm **

**Chapter 4:**

**A Painful Past**

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"_Hello. This is Ryuzaki."_

"Ryuzaki? How did you get my cell number?"

"_I am the world's greatest detective for a reason."_

"Oh, right. Well… what is it that you want? I know that you are L."

"_I know- Light told me. I didn't know my identity meant so much to you. But rest assured I would have told you eventually."_

"...okay then. Why did you call?"

"_I wanted to get your opinion on something. Please come to my room tomorrow after work."_

"Alright. See you then."

"_Oh, and Hitome?"_

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"_Bring some of Ankita's strawberry cheesecake, if you don't mind."_

"Of course."

_click_

-

"I'm here Ryuzaki," Hitome said, opening the wooden door with one hand and balancing a large cake box in another.

"Come into the sitting room," she heard a voice call. She walked in to find them completely alone. He sat like he always did in a chair. She plopped down on the sofa opposite him. She took the cake out of the box and set it in between them on the coffee table. Hitome noted with delight that he had already set out two plates, two napkins, and two forks.

"What was it that you needed to see me about?" Hitome asked, taking a piece of cake.

"I wanted to know your opinion on Light Yagami," he said, taking some cake for himself.

"Light? He seemed nice, I guess. Why?"

"I just wanted your opinion."

"Is this because you once thought Light was Kira?"

Ryuzaki chewed his cake. "Actually," he said between mouthfuls. "I still hold my suspicions."

Hitome was surprised. "Still? He's only in college- how could he be a mass murderer?"

"Light Yagami is the smartest kid in Japan. I believe he thinks highly of himself, as he should, but I have seen with my own eyes evidence that points directly to him."

"Then why is he working with the investigation team? For you to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes. And also because he has excellent deductive skills."

"Aren't you worried he might lead you down another path to throw suspicion away from himself?"

Ryuzaki took another piece of cake. "I will always be suspicious of Light," he said. "My instincts tell me that he is involved with Kira and my instincts are never wrong."

Hitome nodded. "You're not suspicious of me, are you?" she questioned.

"I never was," Ryuzaki said. "Hitome-san would never kill heartlessly like Kira."

Hitome looked at her feet. She had felt something tugging at the back of her brain for a while now, and she felt it was time to let it out. "Ryuzaki…," she started, but couldn't finish.

"What is it?" he said.

"I think you should know... I support what Kira is doing."

Ryuzaki was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you. We never talked about Kira- I didn't even know you were trying to capture him," she answered

"Yes, I supposed that's true," he said after pondering for a moment. "What are your reasons for supporting Kira, then?"

Hitome ran a hand through her red hair and adjusted herself on the couch. Her face was serious when she looked up at him. "About a year ago I was walking to my dorm on campus. It was very late, see. I had stayed in the library with a study group because it was midterms and I had about five different subjects to-"

"Hitome."

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, I was about halfway to my building when I was grabbed by a man. I didn't see his face, but I don't think he was a student. He put something over my mouth- I think it was a type of highly-concentrated chloroform- and it made my whole body go numb before I could fight back. He pulled me into an alley behind the science lab and started…". Her voice trailed off. Ryuzaki's dark eyes never left her.

After a moment, she started again. "There had been a lot of rape-and-murder cases on campus for the past few months. I guess I was just careless and didn't think about it when I left the study group. No one even heard me scream. When he was done, he took a knife and…". Again, she couldn't finish the sentence and started a new one. "He left me there bleeding until, by some miracle, a security guard walked by and called an ambulance. A few days later the man was caught, but there was no evidence against him because I never saw his face and couldn't testify in court. But I knew it was him."

"Kira got to him," said Ryuzaki.

Hitome nodded. "He died of a heart attack three months ago."

Ryuzaki sighed and thought for a while. Then he said, "I am aware of the flaws of the justice system. I am sorry that happened to you, Hitome. However, Kira, no matter who he is or what he can do, is not justice. And he is most certainly not a god. I've seen Kira become angry, foolish, and I've seen him slip up. He is just human, like us, and for him to judge others as if he were any better…"

Ryuzaki looked Hitome straight in the eyes. "… calling that person a 'God' is insulting to everything I believe in."

Though his voice was always calm, Hitome could tell there was a fervent conviction in it. "But he can kill people, Ryuzaki. He only needs a name and a face, right? What human could do that?"

"I agree that he does have some power we know nothing of, but that does not mean he has any right to use it. Giving a child a gun does not mean that the child should try to enforce his idea of justice."

She bit her lip and let his words soak in. Then she smiled and held up her hands, defeated. "Well, you convinced me, Ryuzaki," she said, but he could clearly see a thread of doubt in her features. Nevertheless, he let it go.

Hitome turned her body so that she now lay stretched out on the couch, her head resting on a pillow at one end, her feet propped lazily on the other. Ryuzaki dipped his finger into the cake box and began to lick the icing that had rubbed off in it.

"I think I may have to start coming here less," she said. Ryuzaki looked up questioningly. "It's just my job. Yumi has me coming and going out of the office all day running errands. It's crazy."

"Have you ever considered quitting?"

Hitome snorted with laughter. "Yeah. Right. That's exactly what Yumi expects me to do. Drop dead with exhaustion first."

"I didn't say you had to die," said Ryuzaki, failing to grasp the sarcasm. "I think you should quit. There are plenty of people willing to take your place."

Hitome propped herself up on her elbows and stared at the man, who continued to lick cheesecake icing off his index finger. "Are you crazy?" she said. "No one quits the Yumi Takeyumi Ad Agency. You stay there until she decides to fire your ass. Besides, no one would pay me better than her," Hitome said, taking a swipe at the frosting herself and licking it off her finger.

"I would," Ryuzaki said. Hitome almost choked.

"_What?"_

"I would be glad to hire you as my right-hand and personal counselor."

"But-"

"You can start tomorrow, after you quit."

Hitome sat up. "I can't Ryuzaki- I have no backbone around that woman! She's like Medusa; I turn to stone!"

"Then quitting will help you conquer your fear," he said, wiping his finger on his jeans. "Mmm… Ankita-san really knows how to bake excellent cheesecakes."

"You're going to be the death of me, Ryuzaki."

"Better to die by my hand than Yumi Takeyumi's."

-

Hitome walked into the Yumi Takeyumi Ad Agency bright and early on a Wednesday morning. She felt it would be wise to be extra good on the day she quit the most sought-after job in the city. She entered her tiny office on the sixteenth floor with a hint of sadness. For less than a month, she had occupied the small space mere feet away from the office of the world famous employer, but looking back on the sleepless nights, the mountains of paperwork, and the hours of time wasted on running errands, she was ready to leave the place forever.

She sat in her chair for a few moments, staring at the computer screen and working up the courage to do what she was about to do. _Okay,_ she thought. _Let's do this._

Hitome got up and went to Yumi Takeyumi's office. She knocked and waited for an answer, but none came. "Takeyumi–san?" She opened the door. The room was empty.

"If you're looking for Yumi, she's on the meeting floor," the receptionist called from down the hall.

Hitome sighed and went to the elevator. _Damn, I'd really just like to get this over with._

When the elevator had stopped at the tenth floor, Hitome entered and headed for the board meeting room. She waited for the doors to open for twenty minutes, and when they finally did a flood of executives came out.

Yumi Takeyumi came out into the hall so swiftly Hitome almost lost her in the crowd. "Takeyumi-san! Wait up!"

Yumi did not even turn around. "Hitaki, there are some files on my desk I need you to enter into the database. Also, you need to make copies of the Jennings repor-"

"Actually, Takeyumi-san, that is what I need to talk to you about. You see-"

But Yumi swung around in the middle of the hall. Hitome instantly melted into a puddle. "Hitaki, what have I told you about interrupting me?"

"N-not to…?"

"And that is exactly what you just did, isn't it?"

"Well, you see-"

Takeyumi grabbed Hitome's wrist and pulled her into a copy room. "Do as you're told or I'll fire you so fast your children will feel the burn," she said icily, turning away into the hall.

Hitome stood there numbly for a few seconds before standing up straight, clenching her fists, and marching back out into the hall.

Yumi Takeyumi was already yards away, heading towards the elevator. Hitome, not really thinking of what to say, blurted the first thing that came.

"MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN COPIES!"

Yumi, as well as every other living being on the floor, turned to stare at Hitome.

Yumi was silent, only staring at Hitome with a hint of shock in her face.

"You heard me, Takeyumi!" Hitome exclaimed. "You've been making this job hard for me since I got here, knowing I was going to quit eventually! Well you know what? You're right! I FUCKING quit!"

There were a few gasps, but Yumi remained quite still.

"You know Hitak-"

"I don't care how many people want my job! They can have the damn job! I don't care anymore!"

Hitome stomped to the elevator, bumping hard into Yumi Takeyumi's shoulder as she passed. She stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. Right before the doors closed, she yelled.

"_AND THE NAME'S HITOME, DAMMIT!"_

-

Hitome seemed to float back to Ryuzaki's hotel. She felt light and confident. Finally, to be free from the nightmare she had once called 'work.' Now she could have a job with Ryuzaki: solving cases, catching Kira, and best of all- no working for Yumi Takeyumi.

She hummed an upbeat tune as she entered the hotel room, but stopped when she saw Light, Chief Yagami, and the other policemen staring at her. Ryuzaki, sitting in front of various monitors, stared at her as well.

"What's going on?" Hitome said.

Matsuda smiled nervously, scratching behind his head. "Wow, Hitome-san. You'll laugh when you hear the irony in this…"

"Hear what?" she demanded.

Ryuzaki stood and walked a little towards her. "Right after you quit the Yumi Takeyumi Ad Agency ten minutes ago, we received vital information," he said. "It seems the newest client for Yumi Takeyumi is none other than the Yotsuba Group."

Hitome knew where this was leading, but prayed that it wasn't true. Ryuzaki dashed her hopes at once. "You must go back to Yumi Takeyumi and get your job back first thing tomorrow."

Hitome stared blankly ahead, her head spinning. Going back… facing all those people… facing Yumi herself? There was no way…

Hitome's head spun with the thought of having to walk in that building again. This thought was enough for her brain to use its natural preservation complex and shut down. She fainted.

All the men in the room moved to catch her, but Ryuzaki got there first. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. When he returned, he sat at his desk in front of the monitors again.

"Tomorrow, Hitome will regain her job at the Yumi Takeyumi Ad Agency and we will be able to work directly with Yotsuba."

"Do you really think Yumi will hire her again after _that_ performance?" Aizawa asked hesitantly.

"I have no doubt in my mind Yumi Takeyumi will hire her," Ryuzaki said.

"But-"

"As for the rest of us," Ryuzaki interrupted. "I've just received word that the construction on our headquarters is complete." He turned and looked at the policemen. "We can move in as early as tomorrow."

Light stepped forward. "Ryuzaki, even if we have a connection into the Yotsuba Group, we still don't know which of the thousands of employees working there is Kira."

"Yes…" Ryuzaki mused. "We will have to solve that problem another time. For now, let us review the most recent deaths in Yotsuba."

-

Hitome awoke in an unfamiliar room once again. She found that this didn't bother her, having had weirder things happen to her more and more often lately. The last thing she remembered…

"Dammit!" she said and pulled the covers over her head in frustration. _I have to go get my job back tomorrow. Dammit! What in the world am I supposed to say?_

Suddenly she jumped. Someone was in the bed beside her, and stirred when she had cursed aloud. "Hmmm…zzz wha-?" a voice said from under the covers.

Hitome flung the sheets down. "Ryuzaki?!"

"Mmmyes?"

"What are you doing??"

"I _was_ sleeping, until you woke me up."

"Is this your bed?"

"Yes."

"Why am I-… oh, never mind," she said. "...I didn't know you actually slept."

"On occasion I believe every human must. I sleep about 2 or 3 hours every couple of days, mostly in my chair."

"So why are you sleeping here?"

"You looked so comfortable in the bed I thought I'd try it for myself."

That sounded good enough for her. She turned on her side so that they lay facing each other. Her voice was serious. "Ryuzaki," she murmured. "Where do you think we go when we die?"

His hair fell softly into his eyes as he looked at her. "I don't know," he said simply. "Are you afraid of dying, Hitome-san?"

Hitome's deep blue eyes reflected hints of light from the window. "I don't know. I know if there were a gun pointed to my head then yes, I'd do anything I can to survive, but…I guess it all depends on what you believe in."

"How is that?"

"Well, I'm sure anyone who believes in heaven and thinks that they have led an honest life wouldn't be afraid of death. At least not as much as a criminal would."

"I disagree," Ryuzaki said.

"Hn?"

"It is a natural instinct to be afraid of dying. You said so yourself that you would desire to be alive most when a gun is pointed to your head. A Buddhist priest and a mass murderer like Kira know their days are limited and try their hardest to preserve what they have. This is the reason we fashion places like Heaven, Hell, or Limbo- we so fear the idea of death that we tell ourselves there is a second life, an afterlife, where we will spend eternity. It is almost ironic that something is so unavoidable yet we fear it and mourn for those who have passed on."

"I always thought the idea of an afterlife ridiculous. I think when we die our minds stop, and we cease to think. Just… nothing."

"That is a very reasonable way of putting it."

"Yeah," she said. They were quiet for a moment, and Ryuzaki wondered if Hitome had fallen back asleep. However, after a minute, he heard her speak quietly.

"I'm afraid of you dying."

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing."

They were silent again. Ryuzaki felt Hitome move closer to him. He reached out and gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Tomorrow we will be moving into a building that has been in construction for the past few months. It will be the new headquarters for the Kira investigation. There will be a floor for Chief Yagami and Light-kun to live in, as well as a separate one for Misa Amane. If you'd like, there is a floor available for you."

Hitome looked into his eyes. "I'd like that, Ryuzaki."

"Good."

He felt her breath on his face and realized just exactly how close they were. He could almost reach out and take her in his arms if he wanted to. The quiet was peaceful and dreamlike, and Ryuzaki wondered if this is what it would be like to sleep next to someone every night. He had to admit- this was a lot nicer than the chair.

At that moment Ryuzaki moved even closer, so that their bodies almost touched. Hitome looked at him with her sleepy, ocean eyes. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"I thought it would be more comfortable without them."

"…"

There was a loud _thud_ as Ryuzaki was forcibly kicked out of the bed. Hitome rolled over; a final thought crossed her mind before she fell back asleep. _I knew Ryuzaki was a pervert…_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Preview

As the Kira Investigation Team moves into their new headquarters, Light gives Hitome a secret mission. Two new allies join the group, but with them come eight new adversaries…

Next time: _The Eight Men_


	5. Chapter 5: The Eight Men

I'm on a roll writing these! Expect many updates soon!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm **

**Chapter 5:**

**The Eight Men**

Hitome walked down the hall to the main office of world-renown ad consultant Yumi Takeyumi. As she passed the receptionist's desk, the woman behind it gaped at her, unable to say a word. Hitome walked to the wooden door and knocked.

"Those better be the spreadsheets I asked for two hours ago," came a voice from inside. Hitome poked her head through.

"Takeyumi-san?"

Takeyumi looked up and froze. Her face was completely devoid of any hint of emotion. Hitome nervously stepped in and bowed repeatedly.

"Takeyumi-san, I wanted to sincerely apologize for my behavior yesterday. I'm deeply sorry- I don't know what came over me- it must have been nerves-"

Takeyumi stood up. Hitome had the faintest twinge of fear that the woman was going to throw something at her head. "Hita-," she stopped. "_Hitome. _There is no excuse for the way you acted yesterday. I was made a fool of in front of who-knows-how-many subordinates and that is not something they can easily forget. They're going to be talking about the incident for weeks…"

Hitome bowed again, not looking at the woman's eyes. "I'm truly sorry about that, Takeyumi-san. You can reduce my pay or add to my hours- just please hire me back. I love this job and I don't want to lose it."

Takeyumi opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the door to her office burst open. A petite blonde girl came strolling in, a well-dressed man followed.

"Misa!" Hitome exclaimed. Misa bounced up beside her.

"Misa-Misa has come to make a deal with Yumi Takeyumi!" Misa said, clinging to Hitome's arm playfully and gesturing to Matsuda. "Takeyumi-san, this is my manager, Matsui."

Takeyumi looked at them perplexed. "Misa Amane? The teen model?"

"And soon-to-be movie star!" Matsuda said. "Hitome-san here said that you may be interested in hiring Misa-Misa, seeing as how her popularity is off the charts!"

Takeyumi stared at them for a moment. She looked to Hitome. "Is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am!" she said. "I felt so bad about yesterday, I thought I'd try to get Misa-Misa as a client to make it up to you."

Takeyumi furrowed her brow in doubt. Matsuda said hurriedly, "Misa-Misa will not work for anyone but Hitome Kataki. But if you hire Hitome back, Misa will do whatever you please!"

"I won't go nude, but I can wear bikinis and other gear," Misa said, smiling. "I'm also very pleasant to work with."

Hitome, Misa, and Matsuda looked at Takeyumi expectedly. The woman stared at all three of them for what seemed like full minutes before nodding. "Okay. Hitome can have her job back." Hitome sighed with relief. "But if you mess up again, you're out of here for good, understand?"

"Yes, Takeyumi-san! Thank you!" Hitome said. She and the others bowed in unison and went out the door. Misa gave a victory cheer. Matsuda called Chief Yagami on his cell phone.

"Yes, Chief. Okay, yeah. Okay bye." He turned to the two girls. "There is a car waiting outside for us," he said. It's going to take us to the new headquarters."

Sure enough outside the agency there waited a black antique model car. They got in and sat quite pleased with themselves as the car drove them several blocks away.

-

Hitome had imagined the Kira Investigation headquarters to be somewhat extravagant given Ryuzaki's seemingly endless fortune. But nothing had prepared her for what she saw when she stepped out of the car ten minutes later.

On the outside it looked just like any other building in downtown Tokyo- tall, concrete, and symmetrical. But inside there were at least ten different rooms and security measures to go through just to get into the main room. The main room itself was very spacious, one wall covered in television screens (_And I thought Ryuzaki had a lot before! _Hitome thought), and above the wall were two grand staircases which led up to the many floors above. Near the television screens were half a dozen armchairs arranged for comfort.

"Woah!" Matsuda breathed, walking in. His voiced echoed through the vast space.

"It's so big!" Misa exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"Is all this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light said.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, it is. The size of the building may be small now, but who knows how much space we'll need in the future."

"Besides," Chief Yagami said. "The Yotsuba offices are less than twenty minutes away from here. Good work, Ryuzaki."

Aizawa and Mogi walked over to the screens, inspecting them. A long desk stretched to either side of the wall, and a handful of rolling chairs were there to sit in.

Hitome looked at all this with wonder, and couldn't help but feel something new and unknown spread inside her chest. For once in her life, Hitome felt that she was a part of something important. Gone were the days of her staring out the taxi cab window, watching her life pass quickly before her eyes. Gone were the days of feeling small and insignificant. She smiled to herself.

"Hitome-san," Ryuzaki said, interrupting her train of thought. She turned to see him with one bare foot on the stairs. "Follow me and I'll show you to your floor."

She followed him up the stairs, which led to a room of elevators. He pressed the button on the nearest one. Hitome made a note that they were headed to the 17th floor.

"You are really amazing, Ryuzaki," she said, stepping into the elevator.

"The money it took to build this place has made just a tiny dent in my bank account. I am eager to advance in the investigation and with this as headquarters I can keep an eye on everything that goes on both inside and out. Also, I don't have to switch hotels every few weeks, which is a blessing in itself."

"No, I mean the Kira case as a whole. You never cease to amaze me with your abilities."

Ryuzaki looked at her. "I do what I do because no one else can. I didn't become a detective for glory or fame or anything like that," he said and turned away. "But you saying it… it's nice to hear."

Hitome looked at her feet, trying to suppress a smile. "Also... I'm grateful. Thank you for letting me be a part in this investigation."

"Thank you for joining," Ryuzaki replied.

The doors of the elevator opened with a _ding_. He led her forward to a lone door under a small yet intricate chandelier. He pressed a few buttons on a keypad next to the door and turned the handle.

Hitome stifled a gasp.

The room was at least three times the size of her hotel suite. The ceiling was easily twelve feet high and had windows just as tall spilling light into the room. The carpet was so soft and plush it seemed to kiss Hitome's feet as she walked on it. The couches and chairs were overstuffed, the bedroom finely decorated, the kitchen completely stocked with food, and on the walls hung Manet-style paintings as wide as an armspan.

"You really didn't have to… Ryuzaki…" Hitome sputtered.

"I thought you might like it. You can stay here during the Kira investigation and do your work for Takeyumi in the study over there," he said, gesturing to a door next to the kitchen. Hitome didn't have to look in it to know that the study would more than fit her needs.

"The access code is '019008'. Your things will be in shortly so you can unpack. Meanwhile, I'll be showing the others their rooms," said Ryuzaki before walking over to the coffee table and taking a piece of candy from a crystal bowl that sat there. "Oh and one more thing…"

Ryuzaki's hand was on the doorknob as he turned around to speak. "I took the liberty of putting _Ankita's Baked Goods _on speed dial. Feel free to call them as much as possible," he said before slipping out the door.

Hitome chuckled a little, then the chuckle turned into a laugh, and pretty soon Hitome was joyously spinning around in her room, laughing merrily for a reason she could not say. She leapt on the overstuffed sofa, dove onto the giant king-sized canopy bed, and flung the window curtains out wide to let in as much sunshine as possible.

_This is so awesome!!_

_-_

An hour later, Hitome heard a knock at her door.

"Oh, hello Light," she said, showing him in.

"Hello Hitome. I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to your new home," he said, sitting on the sofa. "I, for one hand, was blown away by my floor." He looked around. "But yours beats mine by a mile."

"Oh, I'm sure yours is just as great," Hitome sat down opposite him.

"Yeah, except for all the cameras," Light mumbled.

"Cameras?" Hitome asked.

"My entire suite is bugged," he said. "As well as Misa's."

Hitome felt some pity for the man. "I can't believe Ryuzaki still suspects you of being Kira- even when we have a clear lead on Yotsuba."

"It's hard to read what's on Ryuzaki's mind sometimes," Light said almost sadly. "But whatever it takes to convince him I'm not Kira, I'll do it. Even if it means giving up my privacy."

Hitome could detect the sincerity in his voice. "Is this why you came here? Because my floor isn't bugged?"

"Yes and no," said Light, leaning forward. "I think I may have found a way for you to feel useful, if you are up for it."

"I'll do anything I can! I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing," Hitome said excitedly.

"Good, cause I've been thinking… and I may have an idea to find out the identities of the ones behind the killings at Yotsuba."

"Whatever you need- I'm in."

-

"Light," Hitome whispered into her hidden earpiece. "What if Kira sees through my disguise?"

"_He won't, Hitome, I made sure of that. Just remember to act natural."_

"Easy for you to say- you're safe on the other side of the television screen."

Hitome stood outside the Yotsuba building, shivering in the cold wind that swept past her. Her vibrant red hair was hidden under a long, black wig. Her ocean blue eyes were covered in brown contact lenses, and makeup covered her so well that she couldn't even recognize herself. She clutched a suitcase and wore a business suit that made her blend in with the hordes of people coming in and out of the building. She walked in the front doors, trying to look like she belonged.

She heard Light's voice through her earpiece. _"Hitome, look ahead. Do you see a black door over to the side?"_

"Yes."

"_It's unlocked. Take the stairs up to the 19__th__ floor- that is where the meeting takes place. There will be less of a chance that someone will see you if you take the stairs."_

"Nineteen flights in these shoes?" Hitome whispered. "Okay, give me a while. I'm gonna have to stop for breaks."

She made her way up nineteen flights before coming to the door, panting. She eased it open and walked in. Checking to make sure the halls were empty, she stealthily moved over to where she figured the meeting room to be. Her intuition was right. The doors were large and intimidating, Hitome tiptoed over and pressed her ear against it. She heard muffled voices coming from inside, but they were not discernable. A few words, however, she could make out.

_Kira! I just heard the word 'Kira'. It's them!_

She carefully opened her suitcase and took out a pitcher and a few bottles of water. She filled the pitcher and spoke softly to Light. "I found them. They are talking about Kira. I'm about to go in."

"_Don't forget the cigars."_

"Of course."

From her suitcase she also pulled out a box of imported cigars. They were valuable- and somewhat illegal. Holding the pitcher in one hand and the cigars in the other, she knocked with her heel.

The voices stopped, a man opened the door. His hair was completely white.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, her voice dripping sugar as she acted as ignorant as possible. "I was told to bring these up here for the gentlemen in the meeting." She peered past the man and into the room. There were seven other men sitting around an octagonal table. She couldn't read their faces, but she knew they hadn't liked being interrupted.

The white-haired man looked at what she held. "Fine, come in then. Just set it down and get out."

Hitome bowed and scurried into the room. She placed the water and cigars on the table and bowed to each man in turn, mentally capturing each face. "I'm sorry I interrupted. Please forgive me," she said and walked out. The door shut quickly behind her.

"Light, I did it," Hitome whispered, taking her suitcase and heading for the stairs.

"_Great,"_ Light said. _"Come back to headquarters so we can report to the others."_

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, the white-haired man sat back in his seat. "Do you think she heard anything?" he said.

"We can never be too careful," said a man with long, black hair. "However, we don't know her name."

"If she works for the company we can always just look it up," said a man with a receding hairline. "But let's worry about that later."

"Yes," said a young man in glasses. "We need to get L off our tail."

"I agree," said fifth man. "But there's no way around it. He knows about us."

The white-haired man's head turned to the speaker quickly. "What?"

"There have been hackings into the Yotsuba system over the past few weeks. We think the detective L is behind it. What we need to do is hire someone to find his identity so we can kill him."

"L… knows about us?" the white-haired man said uneasily. "He's the greatest detective in the world! He'll find us for sure!"

The other men looked calm. The white-haired man looked frantic. "Don't you see that this is the end of us? I want out!" he exclaimed.

"You'll be killed by tomorrow," said the man with the receding hairline. His voice did not waver. The white-haired man grew terrified.

"Wha- but-"

"We will hire another great detective, Eraldo Coil, to find the identity of L," said a bald man in sunglasses. "Our identities, for the most part, will be safe."

"Oh… then, never mind. I take back what I said," said the white-haired man hurriedly. But as he looked around to each of the other seven men around him, he realized that they weren't telling him not to worry. They weren't even looking at him. It was as if he had already left the group…

"Please! I don't want to die!" he screamed.

"So it's agreed," said the bald man. "We will hire Eraldo Coil to work for us."

"Agreed," said the six other men. The seventh stood motionless, a cold dread gripped his insides.

-

Ryuzaki was not pleased when Hitome returned to Headquarters. She and Light stood before him like school children. Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Mogi stood beside him. The Chief was especially angry.

"Being part of the investigation group means we do things together as a team," Yagami said. His eyes were stern as he looked at them both. "Light, I expected better from you. Putting Hitome in the presence of Kira could have gotten her killed."

"This is ridiculous, Dad. I took every precaution to make sure her identity was safe," Light said. "You're missing the bigger picture here- we found the identities of the men responsible!"

Chief Yagami fell silent but kept his brow furrowed. Ryuzaki stood still, and said, "How so?"

Hitome perked up. "Here- I'll show you," she said and walked over to the desk. She flipped over a piece of computer paper and grabbed a pencil. Ryuzaki, Light, and the policemen looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Her arm flew across the paper wildly as she began to draw. In about a minute she was done, and held the paper up. Sketched on the back was a perfect drawing of the face of the white-haired man.

"Woah!" Matsuda gasped.

"A perfect replica," Chief Yagami said surprised.

"Hang on, there's more," Hitome said. She shoved the picture into Matsuda's hand and turned back to the desk. She grabbed more paper and one by one sketched the faces of the seven remaining men, explaining as she did so. "There were eight men in the room when I came in. I heard them say something about Kira before I entered. I'm positive that they are responsible."

When she was done she turned to Ryuzaki, who looked at the drawings and smiled.

"This is amazing, Hitome-san," he said. "We will begin our search immediately. Mogi, please search the Yotsuba database and find these eight men."

Mogi took the papers. "Yes, Ryuzaki," he said.

Suddenly, there were footsteps as two people walked out from behind them, as if appearing from thin air.

"Oh good, you two made it," said Ryuzaki. "Everyone, these are the newest additions to our team." He gestured to the two people, a man and a woman, in front of them.

"Name's Aiber, I'm a con artist. Nice to meet y'all," said a tall, blonde, and striking man.

"I'm Wedy- a professional burglar," said a curvaceous woman in dark sunglasses that stood next to him.

"A… con artist and a burglar…?" Yagami sputtered.

"That's right," Ryuzaki said. "Aiber employs his knowledge of psychology and diplomacy and manages to get intimate with anyone he fixes his eyes on without fail. He will make a fine spy."

The detective turned to the burglar. "Wedy is a thief with a talent to open any kind of lock, safe, and security system. To prove it she managed to enter this room without anyone taking notice. They are both proper and real criminals."

"Are we going to investigate with… criminals?" Yagami said.

"Don't consider them criminals. More like… professionals of the black market."

But the former Chief of Police seemed uncertain. Light, however, said, "I guess with Yotsuba against us, people like them can be a great help. Welcome to the Kira Investigation Team."

"Yeah!" said Matsuda.

"I'll have Wedy set up security cameras and bugs in the Yotsuba building, including the meeting place of the men Hitome identified," Ryuzaki informed them. "Aiber will take on the identity of Eraldo Coil and infiltrate the Yotsuba Group."

"Eraldo Coil? The famous detective?" Aizawa said.

"Oh, right," said Ryuzaki. "Eraldo Coil does not actually exist. The three most famous detectives in the world- L, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve- they are all me. I use them for financial reasons, mostly."

"Wow," Hitome breathed.

"Yotsuba has already contacted "Coil" and hired him to investigate L. Aiber here will act as him, putting himself in immense danger," said Ryuzaki.

Aiber looked to the detective. "I owe you a lot, Ryuzaki. I'll do what I can."

"Good," said Ryuzaki, as Watari came out wheeling a cart of something. "For now we wait until the cameras are set up."

He peered into the cart Watari set before him.

"Ooh!" he said. "Does anyone else want any ice cream?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_Preview_

As Hitome and Ryuzaki share an intimate moment,Wedy finishes installing bugs in the Yotsuba headquarters. Can the team figure out which one of the eight is Kira before another innocent life is taken?

Next time: _Conversation_


	6. Chapter 6: Conversation

Warning: Extreme cheese ahead. Please put on helmets.

But no really, I like cheesy fluff scenes. And it's my story, dang it! Plus, I make up for it by adding some serious plot advancement.

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 6:**

**Conversation**

Most of the days at headquarters fell somewhat on the dull side. Normally, Hitome would come from work and visit Ryuzaki, who would always be in front of the numerous television screens watching everything that went on: The police, local news, national news, Yotsuba stock reports, Misa Amane, and Light Yagami. _Especially_ Light Yagami. He did absolutely nothing suspicious, yet was kept under constant watch. Hitome knew that when she went out, Ryuzaki watched her, too. Hitome learned to busy herself by organizing case files, bringing coffee to the policemen, even spending time with Watari.

Every once in a while, however, the detective would tear himself away from his monitors,(which Watari affectionately called "play time") and spend afternoons with Hitome on her floor. On these days Hitome liked to study Ryuzaki. She noticed that he had the habit of holding objects between his thumb and forefinger, as if they were extremely delicate, and when the man was touched unexpectedly, he'd tense up and sometimes tremble. Hitome wondered if Ryuzaki could possibly be somewhat autistic, but never thought to ask.

But on some days Hitome wasn't so sure of her assumptions. These were the days Ryuzaki acted most peculiar. For example:

Two days after Hitome had infiltrated the Yotsuba Group, Ryuzaki was taking a break with her in her room. She was sitting on the floor, papers from her work spread all around her as she worked on the layout of an upcoming spread in _FLARE_ magazine. The detective sat on the floor nearby, sucking on a lollipop.

All of a sudden, Ryuzaki said, "Do you want to fight?"

Hitome looked up from her papers, a pencil between her teeth. "What?"

"You once said that you took a self-defense class. Let's spar with each other," he said.

"Are you serious? You're a guy, you'd win for sure!"

He smiled at her, his eyes wide with childlike excitement. "You could have the first move. I won't even fight back."

Hitome looked at him dumbfounded, but he was completely serious. He looked a lot like a dog waiting for a ball to be thrown.

"Okayyyy…" she said and stood up, walking over to Ryuzaki. He smiled up at her, still sitting in his hunched position on the floor. Hitome felt incredibly awkward as she placed a foot on his shoulder and gently pushed him on his back. He fell without struggled and lay there with his arms and legs curled up before him. He looked like a dead cockroach.

Hitome hesitated, but Ryuzaki continued to smile. She got down and took his wrists and pinned them over his head.

"There," she said. "Is that-"

But before she could finish, Ryuzaki flung his legs around her and rolled sideways so fast it took Hitome a few seconds to register what had happened. She was now on her back, Ryuzaki sat on top of her. She still held his wrists. He slipped out of her slacked grip and pinned her arms above her head gently.

"You'll have to do better than that, Hitome-san."

Hitome couldn't help but be a little angry. He had caught her off-guard and she wasn't prepared for an actual _fight_. She shot him a glare before bringing her legs up behind him and wrapping them around his neck, forcing his whole body to tilt backwards. The force of this action caused them both to roll forward, so that Hitome sat up straight, Ryuzaki lay before her in the grip of her legs. His legs, however, were free and he stomped them down on either side of her and flung his arms over his head. He lifted his body up table-style and bent his head back, slipping out of her legs and bringing his whole body over his head, settling down on the opposite ground. He stood up and looked down at her, smiling.

At once, Hitome spun around on the floor and brought her legs swinging forth, trying to knock the man off of his feet. He flipped backwards three times, missing her legs by an inch, and ended up a few yards away. Hitome stood and faced him from across the room.

"So you studied capoeira too, huh… " she said.

"That's right," Ryuzaki said.

Hitome charged forward and leapt at him with both feet out in front of her. He crossed his forearms to protect himself, meeting her on impact. She kicked off him, sending him against the wall. She landed and threw a punch at his head, but Ryuzaki moved to the side. Hitome hit the wall with a loud _bang._

The hunched man swung his leg to kick her, but she ducked and dived at his other leg, knocking him to the floor. Hitome quickly leapt upon him, pinning his arms and legs with her own.

"Ha!" she exclaimed over him. Ryuzaki's eyes merely widened as he smiled. She was taken aback by this show of confidence and her grip on him slackened.

He sat up effortlessly, as if Hitome were as light as a feather. She tried to force him back down, but the lanky detective seemed to have immense strength. She protested as he pushed her on her back and pinned her in the same fashion. "You cheat!" she said. "You knew you were stronger than me and you just wanted to fight to show off."

"But Hitome," said Ryuzaki, his head directly above hers. "The self-defense you learned was intended to allow you to combat someone with more strength and use their power against them."

"Well, yeah. But I didn't want to actually _hurt _you."

"So you didn't play at your full potential?"

"Why are you still on top of me? Get off-"

"If you're not going to fight me seriously then there is no point."

Hitome was beginning to get frustrated. _Okay,_ she thought. _If he wants a fight then he's getting one!_

She threw her head forward, banging into Ryuzaki's and causing him to roll off of her disoriented. She leapt up and jabbed with her left hand. Ryuzaki stopped her fist and jabbed with his left, mirroring her movement. He struck her on the left side of her chest. She suddenly cried out and recoiled, as if she had been shot. Ryuzaki stepped back, surprised at her outburst. "Hitome? Are you okay?"

He took a step forward and was met with a flying fist as Hitome lashed out. He dodged it, and when she swung again he blocked it easily. He continued moving forward, reaching out to her with no more intentions of fighting. Hitome didn't notice and continued to throw punches and kicks with great fierceness. Ryuzaki merely blocked and swept them aside.

She backed into the wall and became trapped. She threw one last punch. He grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side.

"Okay, okay," she said. "You win Ryuza... hey!" Hitome looked at him astonished as he reached for the neck of her shirt and began to pull it down. She blushed. "What the hell!? Stop it, you little…"

But he stopped what he was doing. She saw his face as he stared at her chest. She bit her lip, wondering what he would say.

He had pulled her collar down gently, exposing the space above her left breast. There were several ghastly scars that covered the space above her heart. Ryuzaki studied them intently, even daring to reach a long, pale finger up and touch them with care. Hitome could not look away from his face and found it difficult to breathe. The world's greatest detective had uncovered her ugly secret. She felt almost ashamed.

Hitome smiled uneasily. _This_ _guy knows nothing about personal space…_

"Is this from the man who raped you a year ago?"

Hitome nodded.

"…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said quietly. His eyes traveled up to her face and found solace in her eyes. They were shockingly blue and Ryuzaki couldn't help but feel as if he were diving headfirst into the sea. He lowered his head and, to Hitome's surprise, kissed her scars lightly. It was such a simple and innocent gesture that the girl felt goose bumps rise on the nape of her neck. He released her collar and took a few steps back. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds when an unexpected ringtone broke the silence.

Ryuzaki extracted a cell phone from his pocket. "This is L," he said.

"_L, this is Wedy. I just finished installing the cameras into Yotsuba Group's headquarters."_

"Any trouble?"

"_Are you kidding? I had more difficulty tying my shoes. The transmission should reach you any minute now."_

"I'm on my way now, thank you." He hung up. "Wedy has finished installing the bugs in the Yotsuba building. Let's go downstairs."

Ten minutes later, Ryuzaki, Hitome, Light, Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda were in the main office, intently watching one of the many television screens. The one they were most interested in showed an empty room with an impressive octagonal table in the center.

"The Yotsuba directors should be meeting here any minute now," said Light as he checked his watch.

Sure enough, a minute later the doors of the room opened and a handful of men began to file in. The five people watching them on camera leaned forward curiously. But something was wrong. Matsuda was the first to say something.

"Black suits and black ties… they look like a bunch of mafia wannabes."

Light said, "They look like they're in mourning…"

"Hey, there are only seven," Chief said.

"No way!" Hitome exclaimed. "There were eight of them, I swear!"

"One has probably been killed by the others," Ryuzaki said bluntly.

Hitome and Matsuda gulped. Mogi adjusted the surrounding television screens to focus on each Yotsuba member's face. Hitome noticed the white-haired man that had answered the door for her was missing.

One Yotsuba member, a bald man with glasses ("Takeshi Ooi," said Light) addressed the group.

"Let us now discuss, for the benefit of the Yotsuba Group, whom to kill next."

Chief Yagami and his son gasped. Hitome pointed to Ooi and exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"However," continued the Ooi. "First, let's talk about Hatori's death."

"It couldn't be helped," said a man with long black hair. "He sealed his fate the moment he said he wanted out of the group."

"How can you say that, Namikawa?" said another man from across the table. "He was our colleague!"

"Namikawa's right," said Ooi. "Let us not forget the consequences we face by backing out now."

The man across the table fell silent, but seemed very nervous. Ooi continued, "Moving on, the report from Eraldo Coil."

A man in glasses spoke up. "So far, he tells us that the detective L is no longer receiving support from the Japanese Police or any other law enforcement in the world. But L has probably not given up on the case and is living somewhere in Japan."

"This is what we paid Coil for?" said a man with distinguished features and a receding hairline. "Can't he tell us L's real name or give us a face?"

The man in glasses replied. "Higuchi, considering the fact the man had only three days, this is good information."

"You are missing the point, Kida," Higuchi replied. "This means that Coil knows little about L. This information he's giving us is stuff he figured out ages ago, but this is as far as he got."

"Still," said a younger man. "He was able to figure out our own motives and the fact that Kira is benefitting us, despite the numerous precautions we took to hide it."

"If it is obvious to Coil, then L will bound to notice it, too," said Ooi. "Let's limit our meetings and killings to once in a fortnight and two or three a month."

"I agree," said Namikawa. "We can never be too careful."

"Then let's get started with the killings," said Ooi. Hitome felt the intensity of the room on her skin.

The younger man spoke up. "Zenzai Santarou from the Kugisawa Group is raising a lawsuit against one of Yotsuba's proposals. He is known to suffer from terrible blood pressure, so a stroke should be a convincing way to get rid of him."

"Our best bet is to kill him sometime next week, so they will seem more random," said the man named Kida.

"Alright then it's settled. Kira will kill Santarou next week, agreed?"

"Agreed," said the remaining six men.

Light was fidgeting where he stood. "This must be it, then. They gave us a name, a date... even a cause of death."

"Unfortunately, there is no evidence against them unless that man actually dies," Ryuzaki said. "If we wait until next week, however…"

"Ryuzaki!" said Light, Hitome, and Chief Yagami all together.

"What?"

"You can't intentionally let an innocent man _die,_" Hitome said.

"Yes, it's against any sort of morals whatsoever!" said Yagami.

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Alright we'll have it your way," he said, sighing. "Morality wins. Kira gets away clean."

Light seemed to consider for a moment. Then, a thought struck him. "Ryuzaki," he said. "If I call one of these seven, what is the possibility of me calling Kira?"

"I'd say two at the maximum, so 2/7."

"So if I called one right now, the one who is least Kira-like, and has a large influence over the group is…"

"Ooi," said Matsuda.

"Kida," said Hitome.

"Namikawa," said Light and Ryuzaki. Matsuda and Hitome shrugged and exchanged smiles.

Light picked up a phone and dialed. On the screen, Namikawa's cell phone beeped.

"Namikawa speaking," he said.

"Give me occasional responses while you listen to me and try not to draw attention to yourself," said Light. "I am L."

Namikawa remained motionless, but his eyes widened with fright. Light continued. "Within that room there are cameras and microphones that are recording the entire meeting as we speak. I have heard everything: from Hatori's death to the discussion of whom to murder next."

"Yes," Namikawa said. His face showed no expression to his fellow Yotsuba members.

"If you are not Kira, then I have a proposal for you," Light said. "Postpone the killing of Santarou and you- no. All of those not involved with Kira- will be pardoned from the murders committed so far."

There was a pause, but it was clear that Namikawa's mind was racing. "If Kira wins," said Light. "You will continue living a long, wealthy life. If I win, you and the others will be safe from conviction. All I want is Kira. Well, then…"

Light hung up. Namikawa said, "Yes, Monday then," and hung up.

"Who was that?" said Ooi.

"One of my men," said Namikawa nonchalantly. "Now, about the death of Santarou. I propose we give Coil a month to investigate L. If he finds nothing then we will kill again. Until then we should remain cautious."

"I see," said Kida. "If Coil can find L for us, we can kill him and eliminate all the obstacles that stand in our way."

"That should work…" said Ooi.

"Couldn't hurt," Higuchi added.

"Then it's settled," said Ooi. "We'll give Coil a month and then meet again in a fortnight. That's it for today."

Ryuzaki turned to Light. "Your plan worked well…"

"Yeah," said Light. "But now we have only a month to find out who Kira is and obtain evidence to go with it."

"Mmmm…" Ryuzaki said. "Hitome."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow I need you to go to Yumi Takeyumi and recommend Misa Amane for the Yotsuba ad special."

"Right."

"What are you planning to do with Misa?" Light said.

"I know you are protective, Light," said Ryuzaki. "Misa will be put in no danger. All I need is another inside source into Yotsuba. Then…" Ryuzaki stared ahead in concentration. "…we will need a plan on singling out the true Kira."

"And when we find him?" Chief Yagami asked.

Ryuzaki turned around, a mischievous and determined glint in his dark eyes. "We will confront him head on."

* * *

Thanks for reading! By the way- the whole L being autistic thing was inspired by a really interesting essay that I'm apparently not allowed to link from here. But googling 'L and autism' should find it. It's pretty cool and worth a read!

_Preview_

Yumi Takeyumi tells Hitome that they have one week until Misa must meet with the Yotsuba Group. Meanwhile, Misa is confronted by a surprising ally who gives her a dire warning. Can they find out Kira's identity in only one week?

Next time: _Message from a Monster_


	7. Chapter 7: Message from a Monster

Sorry for the wait! Hope ya'll like.

I kinda... rewrote part of the manga. I'm sorry if it's boring for you but it was essential to my story to follow the actual one. But I promise the rest of this story is all (or mostly) from my head.

R&R is appreciated!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 7:  
**

**Message from a Monster**

"You wanted to see me, Takeyumi-san?" Hitome said, poking her head into the lavishly decorated office.

"Yes, Hitome. Come in," the woman answered, gesturing to a chair in front of her desk.

Hitome did as she was told. Takeyumi picked up a piece of paper from her desk. "Now, regarding the request you sent me the other day…"

"Yes, Takeyumi-san. I just thought that Misa-Misa would make a perfect campaign girl for-"

"For Yotsuba, yes. Well, I just confirmed with a Yotsuba Group representative and…" Takeyumi deliberately paused for effect. Hitome almost fell off of her chair in anticipation.

"…they have agreed to set up a meeting with Misa-Misa and her manager."

"Yes!" Hitome exclaimed. She couldn't help it.

"The meeting will take place in exactly one week from today. Please let Misa and her manager know so they can prepare a demonstration to show the heads of Yotsuba. If Misa Amane lands this ad it will bring in great revenues for our company."

"This is great news!" Hitome said more to herself that Takeyumi. _This_ _is exactly what Ryuzaki wanted…_

Takeyumi seemed confused. "I… don't know why you have taken such an interest in this Yotsuba ad, but I won't question it." The corner of her mouth curved upward as she looked at Hitome. "I also want you to attend the meeting as well as a representative for Takeyumi Agency."

Hitome's smile faded. "M-me? A representative?"

"Yes," the woman answered. "You have been doing an excellent job since your rehirement and I believe it isn't too above your range."

Hitome stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much, Takeyumi-san. I will not let you down."

"I know you won't. Now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am."

-

Meanwhile, at Yotsuba headquarters, seven men sat around an octagonal table. One of them, a man with a receding hairline, was rolling his eyes.

"I find it funny that we say that we are only going to meet once a fortnight yet we are meeting more than ever now."

"Coil has given us buckets of new information," said Ooi. "We should at least look it over as a group."

"I suppose," said Higuchi.

"And on a lesser important note," said the youngest member, Midou. "Our ad consultant, Yumi Takeyumi, has set up a meeting with Misa Amane to be our new campaign girl next week."

"Misa Amane?" said Namikawa. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

The board members shuffled through their papers. "Here she is," said Ooi. "She's… in Coil's report?"

"It says here that Misa Amane disappeared for two weeks some months ago. It correlates with the same two weeks Kira stopped killing," said Midou. "Also…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Misa was taken in by L himself under suspicion of being the second Kira."

"The report also says," Kida said. "That her parents were killed by a criminal who was later executed by Kira. And that she came to Japan in hopes of meeting Kira."

"So Misa Amane is a supporter of Kira?" said Higuchi. "How beneficial it is to us that she may be our new spokesgirl."

"But doesn't this seem a little too… coincidental? That Misa Amane was suspected of being Kira and now she is trying to work for Yotsuba?" said Midou.

Namikawa was silent. _Is this the work of L?_ he thought. _If it is, it would be best if I do what he wishes, which is to get Misa to work with Yotsuba. _

"I doubt if there is any connection between Misa and L now," he said. "If she were still under suspect than she would be under constraint. This is merely coincidence."

"Namikawa is right," said Kida. "Plus, if we get her on our side, we can ask her questions about L and maybe learn his identity."

"Right," said the other six men.

"Also," said Ooi. "There is the matter with Coil. He gives us all of this information, expecting us to figure out L's identity for himself. I propose that we ask him to join us."

"Join us?" said the nervous-looking man, Shimura. "Is that really safe?"

"I don't see much harm," said Higuchi. "If anything, he would be in the most danger."

"That's true, but will he agree to it?" Midou asked.

"I'll contact him tonight and see. Although…" said Kida. "…he's going to ask for at least another million."

-

Hours later, in a hidden backroom in an office at Yotsuba, a man wrote diligently in a black notebook the names of the criminals that appeared on the television set before him. Behind him, invisible to the human eye, was a monster.

"This is so tiring," the man said. "Still having to write down all these criminals… it's a wonder I still have a social life."

He flipped a page and began writing on a new one. "However, things _are_ getting interesting," he said. "I've learned tonight that Misa Amane was the second Kira and was captured by L."

The monster behind him jerked to attention. _Misa…?_

"She was captured by L, but now she is free," Higuchi continued. "That must mean she forfeited ownership of the Death Note and lost all her memories. That's the only way she could have escaped."

The monster didn't say a word, only listened to the man intently.

"At any rate, she is valuable. I have to use her or else she will be a risk to us." He paused. "I will take Misa Amane as my wife."

The monster tried to hide her outrage.

"I'm wealthy company director at Yotsuba, she's a teen idol at the peak of her fame. She won't turn me down. Besides, I am Kira. She _cannot_ turn me down."

He stood up, stretched, and walked to the door. "Wealth, power, and a beautiful wife. People will look at me with eyes of envy." Before shutting off the lights he said, "Rem, hide the note in the usual place."

The monster watched the man go and picked up the notebook. _Misa, you were supposed to be safe. I thought Light Yagami's plan was foolproof, but I cannot take any chances…_

The monster tore out a small corner off one of the sheets inside.

_This may be stretching the rules a bit, but this is no ordinary situation._

-

High up on the floor of the Kira Investigation Team skyscraper, teen idol sensation Misa Amane was making herself some tea. She was dressed in a pink tank top and short boxers and looked cozy as she held a hot mug in between her hands. She was just about to have a seat on her couch when a soft tapping sound emitted from her deck window.

She set down her mug and walked to the sliding screen door. Seeing nothing, she opened the door and stepped out into the night air. The wind chilled her so that she shivered; her hair blew up in front of her face. She didn't even notice when a small piece of paper floated up and gently touched her shoulder.

Misa turned and her eyes widened with shock. The wind muffled her scream as a long skeletal arm wrapped around her waist and another clamped over her mouth.

"Misa, right now you are in a dangerous situation," said a low, alto voice. "That is what I came here to tell you. There are no cameras out here so we are safe to talk. Please calm down and listen to me."

Misa's mouth was covered so she couldn't answer. But she saw her reflection in the sliding door, a great white ghostlike form towering from behind her, and her mind could only focus on one thing:

_This monster… is it going to kill me?!_

As if to answer her question, the monster said, "I am Misa's ally."

_This thing? An ally? No way… _she thought.

"There is a lot to tell you and every word of it is true," said the monster. "Please believe me."

Misa looked at the monster's reflection. It had one uncovered cat eye that glowed yellow in the darkness. The monster looked somewhat feminine, though the hands that held her seemed to have no life at all.

Suddenly, the monster looked down and Misa felt the chilly air whip around them. "Light Yagami," it said. "is Kira."

Misa tried to gasp and ended up in a coughing fit. The monster released her and she fell to her knees. "What are you?" the girl wheezed. "You can't be human."

"Of course not. I am a reaper, and you have met me before," the monster said. "You once held possession of the notebook and were able to accept me."

"What notebook? You met with Misa before…?"

"The Death Note is a special notebook from the world of the Death Gods. Whoever's name is written in the book shall die. Light Yagami once possessed a Death Note which he used to kill criminals. This is how he came to be known as Kira."

_Light… is… Kira?_

"And Misa was the second Kira. You had even greater power than Light Yagami, and with it you were able to get close to him," the Death God said.

The girl thought about this for a moment. "So it's true then," Misa said and, to the Death God's surprise, smiled. "How wonderful."

The death god said in an urgent tone, "What is Light Yagami doing at this moment?"

"He is searching for Kira with the detective L, but… why would he search for himself?"

"It is all according to his plan," the Death God said, smiling with relief.

"His plan?" Misa said. "He… is working with L to capture Kira, but he _is_ Kira, so…" She sighed. "This is all very difficult to understand."

"Once you forfeit ownership of the Death Note, you lose all memories of your time using it. If Light is working so closely with L, then there is a good chance that he gave up memories of being Kira. It is all part of his plan."

"Light-kun is so smart! So did you give Light and Misa their Kira powers?"

"No, Light received his Note from another reaper. I cannot give your powers back, either. Your former notebook is in the hands of a terrible man."

"Yotsuba!" Misa exclaimed. "Who has Misa's notebook? If I can help get it back, then I can become Kira again and help Light-kun!"

"The man who has your notebook," the reaper said. "I cannot tell you his name, but I will walk behind him always."

"I will be able to see you when the investigation team watches the Yotsuba meetings!" Misa said excitedly.

"Listen to me, Misa. Do you love Light enough to die for him?"

Misa flushed. "You must be telling the truth, Reaper-san. You know all about Misa and her feelings for Light. Yes, I would die for him. And I think the fact that we were once both Kira is the greatest thing in the world."

"… I see. You never change, Misa. If following Light Yagami makes you happy, then I will support him."

"But Reaper-san," said Misa. "If you want to help Misa, then why don't you kill L for Light-kun? If you do that, then Misa will be happy."

"I do not want to interfere with Light's plan," said the reaper. "So far he has worked in his own hidden agenda, and I am afraid that if I do anything on my own then Misa will be put in danger."

The reaper knelt down so that their heads were level. "The current Kira is a very disgusting human being. He is corrupted by greed and is a great threat to Misa, so be wary of him above all others."

"Yes, Reaper-san," said Misa.

"Also, you cannot tell Light who Kira is. You must act normally to follow his plans."

"I will. I am an actress after all," Misa said.

The monster stood. "Very well. I must be getting back. Remember, Misa- Light cannot know anything about this meeting. Sticking to his plan will keep you safe."

"Yes, thank you."

The reaper walked to the edge of the deck and wings sprouted from her back. Just as the monster was about to take flight, a thought struck Misa.

"Oh, Reaper-san- what is your name?"

"It's Rem," said the Death God, and took off into the night.

It wasn't hard for Misa to find Kira. The next time Light, Ryuzaki, and the Investigation Team watched the Yotsuba seven meet, there Rem was, standing in front of him. Misa tried to show no excitement as she stared at the killer through the screen. She turned her gaze to Light, his handsome face silhouetted by the soft blue glow of the television screen. _Light-kun will love Misa forever,_ she thought. _Together we will rise in power as Kira and start a whole new world…_

-

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_Preview_

Ryuzaki continues to suspect Light Yagami of being involved with Kira, but refuses to explain why. Misa must prove Light's innocence without ruining his plan. Can Misa reveal Kira's identity while keeping Rem a secret?

Next time: _Kira Revealed_


	8. Chapter 8: Kira Revealed

SURPRISE! :D

I thought since I'd been getting so many favs and nice reviews I'd post this chapter earlier than scheduled (WAY earlier). I will also be kinda busy for the next couple of weeks as well, so this should tide ya over.

This is the last chapter before the big Yotsuba semi-finale. I hope ya'll liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

R&R is appreciated!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 8:**

**Kira Revealed**

Misa made her way down the city street. It was 4:00 and she had told him to meet her for an early dinner in the town. When she reached the front of the hotel, she saw him leaning against a cherry-red sports car.

"Wow- is this your car?" she said, sounding impressed.

"You got it," he answered, flashing a toothy grin.

He opened the door for her to get in. As she slid into the Italian leather seat, a determined thought crossed her mind:

_This is it, Kira. Next time I see Light, I will have evidence against you. And I won't let him down..._

-

Back at headquarters, Ryuzaki sat in his usual spot at the long desk in the main room flipping through files of Yotsuba records and eating panda crackers. Hitome sat on a sofa chair playing checkers with Matsuda, and Aizawa was watching and sipping coffee. At once Yagami and his son walked in. The Chief looked around and furrowed his brow.

"What's going on? Why is no one working?"

Matsuda stuttered as if being caught in a grotesque act, "T-there's nothing we can do, sir! Ryuzaki hasn't thought of a plan to find Kira yet."

"That doesn't mean we should rest! The investigation isn't over," Yagami said.

"I'm afraid Matsuda's right," droned Ryuzaki as he turned lazily in his chair. "Four of the seven Yotsuba are out of town on business and, unfortunately…" The detective sighed. "I haven't got a clue of where to start. It's as if I'm unmotivated…"

He stared up at Light and said, "Do you have any leads, Light-kun?"

Light stared back. "No. Sorry, Ryuzaki."

"Hmm."

Hitome felt a rising tension in the air. Ryuzaki turned his chair around again, but Light continued to gaze at his back. "Actually, now that you mention it…" said Light. "There were some files I discovered in the Yotsuba database that are fairly new, up to the point where the killings that benefitted Yotsuba started. I was able to read the first few lines before a firewall kicked in and covered it with layers and layers of codes."

Light looked seriously at everyone. "What I was reading were the names of the corporate leaders that were the first to die by Kira's hand."

"Really?" said Matsuda.

"Having those files will prove that Yotsuba is involved with Kira," Aizawa said. "It's just what we need."

"Actually, no," said Light. "It's only useful to us if we know which of the seven is Kira. But if we could get into the Yotsuba Group building, then we would be able to access the files."

"Very good, Light-kun," said Ryuzaki after a pause. "You're detective skills are superb. It gets me to thinking..." Ryuzaki crunched on a cookie. "If I were to die during this dangerous case, would Light-kun replace me as 'L'?"

There was a heavy silence in the room. The policemen looked on in shock. Hitome bit her lip. _Die? Did Ryuzaki just admit that he might… die?_

Light's expression quickly turned from surprise to annoyance. "That's ridiculous, Ryuzaki. You're identity is safe and there is no way-"

But the young man cut off and his face darkened. "Oh, I see," he said. "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to tell everyone what you are thinking."

Ryuzaki didn't move. Light continued. "Ryuzaki still thinks I am involved with Kira and wants me to say I will take his place as L. Being L and Kira at one time is ideal… it is the perfect method of killing criminals with no resistance." Light clenched his fists. "But… I am not Kira. Despite everything I've done and will do, Ryuzaki stills suspects me. He will never stop, will you, Ryuzaki?"

There was a long pause. "No," said Ryuzaki calmly. "I will never stop."

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's shoulder and wheeled the chair around to face him. "Ryuzaki," said Light. "Look into my eyes. Do I seem like the type who would kill mercilessly, like Kira? Be honest."

Ryuzaki did not falter. "Yes. To me you do seem like that kind of person."

Hitome had never felt such tension. The air around her was suffocating and everyone seemed to be standing as still as possible, as if the room would collapse in on itself with any sudden movement.

Light sighed and shut his eyes. Then, in a flash, Light whipped out a fist and met Ryuzaki's face in a sickening _crack._ At the same time, Ryuzaki's leg shot out and rammed into Light's cheek. The two stood there, locked in combat, each refusing to move until Matsuda had to step forward and break them apart.

"Enough! You both hit at the same time. Let's call it a draw, okay?"

Light stood up straight and glared at Ryuzaki. "You are ridiculous," he muttered and turned away.

The detective watched him leave like a cat watches a mouse. As Ryuzaki turned back around to his screens, he caught Hitome's eye. She was glaring at him. He pretended not to notice and popped another panda cracker into his mouth.

Light was just about to open the door to leave when Misa burst in excitedly.

"Light-kun! Higuchi is Kira!"

The entire room froze. Aizawa started to say something, but couldn't get it out of his mouth.

Misa pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Just listen to this recording I made with my mobile. These things are so useful!"

She held it up to the investigation team. Sure enough, Higuchi's husky voice emitted out of the phone.

"_All right. From now on I stop killing criminals for a while to make Misa-chan trust me. Once you are convinced that I am Kira then we'll get married."_

"_Okay," _came Misa's voice.

The recording stopped. Chief Yagami and Aizawa exchanged bewildered looks.

"...and if the killing of criminals stop, Higuchi will be proven as Kira," Matsuda said. "You're amazing, Misa-Misa!"

Ryuzaki was silent. Light walked over to Misa and said, "How did you get Higuchi to confess this?"

"Higuchi is really into Misa-Misa! When I told him that I would marry Kira if I ever met him, this is what happened," she said. "But first I had to tell him that I was the second Kira to gain his trust."

"What?!" Light exclaimed. "Misa, you can't say things like that! It's dangerous!"

"But… isn't knowing that Higuchi is Kira worth it?"

"Not unless we are sure that the other members of Yotsuba didn't already say '_In order to draw in the second Kira, we will stop the killings.'_"

Misa mentally smacked herself in the head. _Crap,_ she thought. _I knew Higuchi was Kira already so I didn't think of that possibility!_

"Wait," Hitome said. "Couldn't we just ask Namikawa if a conversation like that occurred between the seven before the killings stopped?"

"Yes, we could," said Ryuzaki.

"But can we trust Namikawa to speak the truth?" Chief Yagami asked.

"If we ask, then he will know that we have determined Kira's identity, and he will be too intimidated _not_ join L's side," said Light. "Besides, if the killings stop now before another meeting between the seven-"

"Then Higuchi has Kira's power," finished Ryuzaki.

"Yes!" Misa said. "Let's capture him!"

"There's only one problem," Aizawa said. "We still don't know _how_ Kira kills. If we capture Higuchi now, will we ever be able to find out?"

"Yes," said Ryuzaki. "Instead of arresting him now, it would be best if we could somehow put him into a situation where he would have to use his powers to kill."

"Sounds dangerous…" Matsuda said nervously.

"Very much so," said Ryuzaki bluntly. He pondered for a bit, biting a panda cracker's head off. "What would be most ideal is if we could get into the Yotsuba building and access those files Light-kun mentioned earlier while getting Kira to use his powers in one blow."

"But how can we manage something like that?" Chief Yagami said.

"I will think of a plan," Ryuzaki said. "For now, please leave me to think."

Light, Misa, Hitome, and the rest of the team quietly left the main room. Hitome went straight to her floor, Light escorted Misa to his own, and the men gathered in an unofficial meeting room they often used for discussions without Ryuzaki.

"Do you think it's safe to confirm that Higuchi is really Kira?" Aizawa said straight off the bat.

"I think so. The more I think about it, the more it seems likely," said Yagami. "I am worried though…"

His voice trailed off. Matsuda and Aizawa exchanged looks. "About the plan?" Matsuda asked. Yagami nodded.

"It's one thing to investigate behind a television screen, but he wants to go _into_ the Yotsuba building? I can't help but think that this can only end in disaster," the former Chief said.

"But it's Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said hopefully. "You know how he is; always seeing the possibility in things, coming up with countless solutions. I think we should just trust him."

Aizawa nodded. "I agree. Ryuzaki won't leap before he looks. Rest easy, Chief."

"I told you- I'm not Chief anymore," said Yagami.

"You will be when all this is over," said Aizawa.

-

Hitome hadn't stayed in her room for very long before feeling restless and getting up to walk around the headquarters. After an uneventful stroll around various floors, she eventually ended up on the roof next to a rather large satellite dish. The sun was beginning to set on what had turned out to be a progressive day, and Hitome felt her eagerness rise inside her.

They had done it. They had finally found Kira. But the method he used to kill remained a mystery. Once they caught him… what then? Would they look for the second Kira? And when they found the second Kira, would the Kira Investigation Team be no more?

She sighed and hung her head. Hitome thought of her life. Her entire life. As a child, she had been shy and reclusive. She opened up to a few people and grew very close to them, but once that stage in her life was over, she'd move on. The same thing happened in high school, and later college. But she was never amongst the great. The people who came in first, the geniuses like Light, the beautiful idols like Misa…

Sure, she had kept her grades up, but Hitome was not one to challenge herself and made by with mediocre victories at best. She longed to one day prove to herself, to everyone, that she _could_ be a person who came in first. That she could, if given the chance, do more than what she was expected.

Getting the job with Yumi Takeyumi had felt like a chance to do just that, but she soon realized that she wasn't cut out for the position. Not only that, but she wasn't happy. It was stressful, and humiliating at times, and a hard lesson about life in the real world, and Hitome was glad for the experience, but knew that she couldn't spend forever there.

But then Ryuzaki came and shoved her out of the way of her own destiny to be with him and the investigation team, and Hitome couldn't be more grateful. The world _did_ give second chances, and Hitome witnessed a beginning to a new chapter of her life. Now was her chance to live- or die- for something worthwhile and important.

She thought of that fateful night last year in the alley of the university. At that time, death was so close. Seven stabs to the chest, and still her heart kept beating, still her lungs filled with air, still her body refused to die. She wasn't supposed to die there behind a science building, but to live on…

Hitome caught herself. _Was I just thinking about destiny? Since when did I start believing in that bull…_

But she had changed. No longer did she see human life as a coincidence. _How could it be?_ She thought. _When all this is happening, and coming together? This is no coincidence. It can't be. Not when I'm just beginning to feel so alive._

There was a sound behind her as the entrance door to the roof opened and closed. She didn't turn around, instead continuing to gaze at the darkening city.

She felt someone walk up and stand beside her, a familiar scent of strawberries filled her nose.

"Hello, Ryuzaki," she said.

Without pausing he said, "Is Hitome-san mad at me?"

She sighed. "I just... wish you weren't so suspicious of Light… I wish you could just be satisfied with what we've accomplished."

"I wish I weren't so suspicious of Light, either. If anything, Light-kun would be the last person I'd want to suspect as Kira. But I refuse to ignore my instincts. I won't let a hunch go by when it involves someone as dangerous as a murderer who can kill with only a face and a name."

"I think you're just being stubborn."

"Well, that too."

She turned to face him. His features were lit by the dying lights of the day, his pale complexion now vibrant with orange and pink hues.

"What will happen when the killings stop? Will you go back to London?"

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment. "I will go on to the next case that is presented to me."

Hitome turned away to hide the sadness on her face. "Have you thought of a plan to catch Higuchi?"

"Yes," he said. "But I cannot do it without your help."

"What do I need to do?"

"A lot," he said. He turned his dark eyes to her. "I won't lie to you- I want you to be the one to retrieve the Yotsuba files."

Hitome's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Because I believe you can do it" was the simple answer.

"…okay…. I'd do anything for you, you know."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Hitome smiled to herself as she felt a hand slip into hers and gently entwine their fingers. Hitome's face blushed deep red and she prayed the light of the setting sun made in undetectable. They stood there a little longer and watched the last remaining slice of light disappear in the far off hills.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yes?"

"You won't ever forget me will you? You know, when you're done with the Kira case?"

Ryuzaki didn't say anything right away and Hitome felt embarrassed. Then, "Actually, I've been wanting to ask you if you'd like to come with me to London when all this is over with."

Hitome was so surprised by this that her footing faltered and she gripped the detective awkwardly to keep from falling. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, her cheeks crimson as her face pressed against his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"C-come with you?"

"Well, I did hire you as my personal assistant if you recall."

"That seems so long ago…"

"So what is your answer?"

Hitome felt the soft cotton of his shirt against her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," she said quietly. "But I am not an assistant. I still have to figure some things out for myself. I… I need to find out what I want to do with the rest of my life."

He was silent for a while. "Okay," he finally said. "I understand, Hitome-san."

They stood against each other until the city was sprawling with nightlife. At around nine o'clock, Ryuzaki walked Hitome to her floor before retiring to the empty main room amongst the blue glow of the television screens. He perched in his chair and stared ahead for a while thinking until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Master Ryuzaki," said Watari. "Wedy has finished installing the bugs in all six of Higuchi's cars."

"Thank you," said Ryuzaki.

"Is something the matter?" Watari asked, sensing something in the detective's voice.

Ryuzaki didn't say a word for a brief moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was very quiet.

"… what does love feel like, Watari?"

The old Englishmen was taken aback, then smiled under his thick mustache. "Love? Why, love is the most divine feeling in the world. There is nothing greater."

"…"

Ryuzaki picked at some imaginary lint on his pants leg. "Cases are what I excel at. Solving mysteries is easy. But love… love is just complicated and unimportant."

"You have it backwards, Ryuzaki," said Watari. "Love is not supposed to be easy. Murder mysteries, high crimes, grand theft… these things give you satisfaction, yes? But love… it unsettles your stomach, tangles your heart, and invades all of your thoughts. A beautiful chaos, one would say."

"Doesn't sound very appealing."

Watari chuckled. "If I may say so, love is something worth pursuing, worth fighting for. You will know what to do in the end, Master Ryuzaki. You always do."

The old man walked out the door, leaving the detective to his thoughts.

* * *

Awww... I love L. Thanks for reading!

_Preview_

Ryuzaki's plan is immediately put into action as Hitome, Misa, and Matsuda meet with the Yotsuba seven, but one tiny slip up can turn a dangerous plan into a deadly disaster. Will Higuchi be fooled? Will Kira be caught?

Next time: _White Rabbit_


	9. Chapter 9: White Rabbit

Guess I had more time than I thought!

Here we go! Will Ryuzaki's plan work? Will Hitome get the files? Will Higuchi be caught? Will I ever stop writing this introduction?!

Yes! Enjoy!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 9:**

**White Rabbit**

It was 9:34 p.m.

The Yotsuba Group Corporation headquarters towered among the surrounding buildings in the city. Its ominous windows glowed eerily against the night sky. Hitome watched it grow in her car window as the limo drew closer. She tugged at the sleeve of her grey jacket with anxiety. She wore a professional-looking blouse, jacket, and pants- much like the ones she wore to work. The only difference was that her hair was pinned up and covered with a blonde wig, and she wore small glasses equipped with an undetectable camera on the frame, so as to hide her true face from Kira.

Beside her in the limo sat Matsuda, posing as Misa's manager, and Misa, who didn't look at all nervous as she chatted away to no one in particular. All three wore hidden ear pieces whose frequency led straight to a sleek, black van parked a block away from Yotsuba headquarters. From the outside, the van looked quite normal, but from the inside its walls were littered with monitors and speakers and keyboards. The screens depicted every room in the Yotsuba building, the view from Hitome's glasses, and from a camera hidden in Wedy's collar.

Wedy herself was perched on the top of a building next to the Yotsuba skyscraper. Her shiny black outfit camouflaged her well in the dark. She did nothing but sit there, awaiting orders from L.

Just then, a voice crackled into her wireless ear piece. "Calling Queen of Hearts. This is Mad Hatter. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," said Wedy.

"What are the Yotsuba's positions?"

"There are in a sitting room on the eleventh floor."

"Excellent," said Ryuzaki from the van. "Tweedledee? Tweedledum?"

"Present," said Aizawa from across the street facing the Yotsuba building.

"Me too," said Matsuda. "Er... can I have a different code name?"

Ryuzaki sat in the back of the van, hunched over in a chair in front of a dozen television and computer screens. On one side of him sat Light, on the other Chief Yagami. The inside of the van was flooded with the light blue glow of the monitors. Ryuzaki pressed a button that connected him to Misa's earpiece and spoke.

"Dandelion?"

"Here!" Misa said enthusiastically.

"Alice in Wonderland, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Hatter," Hitome said quietly into the hidden microphone accompanying the ear piece.

"Good. Listen, when you three meet the Yotsuba, act as normal as you can. Twenty minutes after you arrive, Queen will set off the distraction. This is when you are to execute the plan. Everyone understand?"

"Roger!" said three voices at once.

"Also…," Ryuzaki said. Though he didn't address anyone in particular, Hitome could feel it directed to her. "Be very careful."

At 9:50 the limo arrived in front of the building. Hitome, Matsuda, and Misa got out and were escorted to an elevator inside. They were careful not to do anything abnormal, though their hearts were beating fast.

Finally, the elevator arrived at the eleventh floor. They got out and were further led to a room where eight men were seated on assorted couches. They were smartly dressed, smugness barely hidden on their faces. One of them, Hitome forced herself not show interest, was Aiber disguised as Eraldo Coil.

Matsuda stepped forward. "We are pleased to be here, sirs. I am Taro Matsui, manager of Misa-Misa," he said, indicating Misa, who bowed. Matsuda continued, "And with us is the representative from the Yumi Takeyumi Ad Agency, Hitaki Katome."

Hitome bowed, inwardly smiling. _Who knew that name would come in handy?_

"Good evening ladies, gentleman," one of the men said, nodding to each and inviting them to sit down on the couch opposite those of the Yotsuba. "My name is Shingo Mido, and I'd like to personally thank the Takeyumi Ad Agency as well as Misa-Misa for helping put the Yotsuba name out to the international public."

The three sat down as Mido gestured to each man as he introduced them. Hitome didn't bother to remember their names, only waiting for the one that mattered. "… and over here is Kyosuke Higuchi."

Hitome focused sharply on the man who sat in front of her. His familiar, pointy features stretched into a toothy grin. His receding hairline and light eyes gave him a sinister appearance. She noticed him give a sly wink to Misa, who sent a fake smile back. _Are you getting this, Ryuzaki?_ She thought, adjusting her glasses.

After introductions, Hitome and Matsuda launched a fake presentation to the Yotsuba group about their ad campaign. It was a wonderful act, Hitome thought. Matsuda was quite good when it came to improvising. Misa sat there in her short mini skirt and halter top, giggling and trying to seem desirous to the men. It seemed to work. For Higuchi, anyway.

When twenty minutes had passed, there came a loud crash from somewhere below them. The Yotsuba stood immediately. "What was that?" Ooi demanded.

Misa immediately ran over to Higuchi, who picked up a phone and dialed a number. "There's been a break-in on the eighth level," he said after a pause.

Namikawa strode over to the door and swung it open. "We'll take the elevators down."

They were halfway down the hall when a short nervous-looking man came to stop them. "The elevators have all quit working," he said. "We'll have to take the stairs-"

Just then the lights flickered and died, casting everyone into darkness. There was a small chaos, as people stumbled around to find something to grab hold of. Misa made a point to scream for effect. Back in the van, almost all of the screens went black as the spy cameras lost their picture in the darkness. The only scene still visible was Wedy's, which showed that she was now poised outside the Yotsuba building having just cut out their power. Mido shouted, "We'll take the stairs! Keep heading down the hall!"

The group carefully tread down the hall, keeping a hand on the wall at all times. Hitome, however, slipped away quietly and headed the other way. As soon as the lights had gone off, she had pressed a tiny button on her glasses, which instantly turned into night-vision lenses. She watched as Matsuda, Misa, and the Yotsuba crept down the hall and out of sight. She whispered, "Mad Hatter, this is Alice. The White Rabbit is headed for the stairs."

"Perfect," said a voice in her ear. "Take the next two rights and a left. That should take you to the room where the computer files are kept."

Hitome did as she was told and came upon a door that didn't stand out in the slightest. She tried the handle: it was locked. Just then she heard a footstep behind her. She spun around quickly in a panic, her glasses flying off her face. A hand grabbed her shoulder. "Need a hand, Alice?"

"Aizawa! Thank goodness," she said with relief as the policeman slid her glasses back over her eyes. She saw that he was wearing a similar pair.

"Chesire Cat, this is Tweedledee. How should I go about breaking into this?" Aizawa said.

Light's voice came from the other end. "Take out your ink pen. There is a key inside that Wedy made. It will work on this door."

"Got it," Aizawa said and followed the instructions. Hitome, pulling off her wig, went straight to the only computer in the room and plugged it into a tiny electric power source she had hidden in her jacket pocket. The computer sprang to life, becoming the only workable machine in the entire building. She got as far as she could on it before the security program blocked her.

Ryuzaki did not hesitate. "Enter exactly what I tell you," he said and began to give her all the excess codes. Aizawa took out his gun and kept watch at the door while Hitome entered everything Ryuzaki fed her through the earpiece.

-

Meanwhile, Misa was making her way down the stairs with Matsuda and the Yotsuba group. She felt Higuchi stop beside her. "Higuchi-kun?" she said innocently.

"Keep going, baby. I'll catch up to you later," he whispered.

"But Higuchi-kun! Where are you going? It's dangerous!" Misa said. Suddenly, she felt Higuchi kiss her full on the lips. She cringed as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"Be a good girl and go with the others," he said. She could tell from his voice that he was smiling. "Kira smells a rat."

-

"Got it! I'm in," said Hitome. A large file opened on the computer screen and she immediately recognized the names on the list as those first killed by Kira. She scrolled down until she saw the latest victim and began rapidly memorizing the pages of names following it.

Back inside the van, Ryuzaki received a transmission from Aiber. "Hatter, this is Caterpillar."

Light exchanged glances with his father. "What is it?" Ryuzaki said.

"One of the people in the lower floors tried to turn on the backup power generator. It malfunctioned and sparked a fire in the basement."

"Can they contain the fire?" Chief Yagami asked urgently.

"I honestly don't know," Aiber said.

"Where is the Yotsuba group now?" Ryuzaki said.

"About to head out of the building."

Suddenly, a second voice transmitted into the van. It was Matsuda. "Ryuzaki? I mean- Hatter? Misa- I mean, Dandelion- just informed me. Higuchi separated from the Yotsuba. I think he's headed for the file room."

Ryuzaki quickly reached over to the side, almost knocking Light over, and pressed a button on the far edge of the furthest keyboard. "Come in, Walrus. I need you to start heading over," he said.

"Yes, Master Hatter," said a voice Light recognized as Watari's.

Back in the computer room, Hitome had already committed four pages to memory when Aizawa heard a noise from the other side of the hall. He took a step forward and squinted into the darkness. "Hitome," he whispered. "White Rabbit is heading this way. Hurry up!"

But Hitome had found something more interesting in the computer. Hidden away in a separate folder, there was a document entitled 'DNote'. She clicked on it and as she read it, her eyes widened.

"Hitome! Did you hear me?" Aizawa whispered. He looked back to Higuchi and froze. Higuchi could now see the computer light coming from the room and was heading towards it quickly. Through his night-vision glasses, Aizawa could make out a twisted grin on his face. Aizawa was just about to turn around and grab Hitome when the computer light vanished. He turned and noticed her beside him. Her face was pale, even in the dark. Aizawa gently grabbed her arm and eased them against the wall just as Higuchi stumbled through.

They watched through their glasses as he held out his arms in front of him, feeling for anyone in the room. Hitome held her breath; his hand was inches away from her face when the man suddenly stopped.

"Rem," he said to himself. "I know someone is here. It's L isn't it?" No one answered him, yet he nodded. "He's been on the computer and has seen the hit list files. That's enough evidence to convict me for sure." Higuchi pondered a moment. "Unless…"

Aizawa didn't wait to hear the rest of Higuchi's one-sided conversation. He motioned for Hitome to follow him and they made their way down the halls to the staircases. Just then there was a loud exploding noise as the entire building shook. Hitome and Aizawa were knocked off their feet.

"L, what was that?!" Aizawa said into his mic, all codenames forgotten.

"The gas ovens in the kitchen six floors below you just exploded. The bottom of the building is on fire and its spreading fast," Ryuzaki said. "Head to the roof. It's the only way to avoid the smoke."

"Ryuzaki," Hitome's voice said out of the transmitter. "I know how he does it. Kira, he-"

But her voice was cut off by another loud explosion and suddenly there was nothing to hear from the transmitter but static. Ryuzaki pressed the buttons for Hitome's and Aizawa's microphones, but there was no reply from either. He took his finger off the transmitter button. Chief Yagami was sweating in his suit. "Ryuzaki…"

"There is nothing we can do but wait," Ryuzaki interrupted.

Yagami's jaw clenched. "How can you say that? Hitome and Aizawa are up there with Kira and they could be unconscious!"

"My dad's right, Ryuzaki," Light said. "We need to get down there-"

"No," Ryuzaki stressed. "We just have to wait right now."

Chief Yagami refused to sit still. He seized the transmitter and contacted Matsuda.

"Yes, Chief?" Matsuda's voice appeared.

"Matsuda, meet me on the corner of Yotsuba headquarters."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Light said.

"I'm going to get Aizawa and Hitome out of there," Yagami replied with determination in his voice. He stood, opened the back doors of the van, and jumped out. Light didn't bother to stop him. Instead he turned to Ryuzaki, who still hadn't moved.

"I've thought about it, Ryuzaki…," he said. "I think Higuchi knows that L is after him. It's only a matter of time before he finds Aizawa and Hitome."

"Yes," said Ryuzaki. "He doesn't know their true names, however…" Ryuzaki's face darkened. "If he possesses the same powers as the second Kira, he won't need to."

"What should we do?" Light asked quietly. "There isn't a way for them to exit the building. The only way for them to go is roof. And also, what worries me most," Light looked at Ryuzaki. "The building has already burned halfway up and most of the foundation is on fire. It's only a matter of time before the entire building collapses."

But Light met Ryuzaki's eye and realization dawned on him. "You knew the fire would happen. This is part of your plan, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Ryuzaki.

"And Higuchi going after them?"

"Just like I knew he would."

Light thought for a moment. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ryuzaki. What is the next step for us to take?"

Ryuzaki got up from his seat and headed to the van door as Yagami had done. "Follow me," he said.

-

Hitome lay crumpled in a corner of the hallway. The blast had sent her and Aizawa flying off their feet. Both of their night-vision glasses and earpieces were lost in the mess of file cabinets, papers, paintings, tables, and chairs that had fallen all over the ground. She got to her feet slowly. "Aizawa?" she said into the darkness. There was no response. She crawled and felt her way over to a window where she could see the city lights, but they were dimming behind a screen of black smoke. Hitome looked down and almost screamed. Below her, the building was completely engulfed in flames. Glass burned and shattered, and there was a crowd of people in the streets below watching it all. In the distance she could see fire trucks weaving their way through the city to get to them.

_Shit!_ Hitome thought in a panic. She didn't know what scared her most, the fact that the building was so rapidly burning or what she had seen in the DNote file. _Ryuzaki has to know about this,_ she thought, picturing him in her mind. She could clearly see him standing there hunched over, hands in his pockets, messy black hair almost hiding his wide, knowing eyes.

_I can't let him down,_ she thought.

She managed to find her way around the floor to the staircases near the elevators, calling Aizawa's name as softly as she could. Kira was on the same floor, and she prayed that Aizawa would find her before he did.

She had trouble with the stairs. There were no windows whatsoever in the staircases and the only thing she could do was grasp the hand rail and keep from moving upward to avoid the oncoming inferno. Finally, the stairs stopped. The only thing in front of her was a door. She opened it and was met with a gust of wind and city lights. She had made it to the roof. But from there she could only wait.

-

Aizawa regained consciousness sometime after Hitome, and immediately felt for his gun on the floor using the light from his cell phone as a beacon. He eventually found the handgun and held it out in front of him. From what little he could see, the floor was littered with debris, and though he couldn't see it, he could smell the distinct odor of smoke coming from below him. _I have to get out of here, _he thought. Just then, he felt someone grab him from behind and knock the gun from his hands and onto the floor.

"L sent you, didn't he?" a familiar voice rasped in his ear.

"Higuchi!" Aizawa exclaimed. "You are under the arrest for the murder of thousands of individuals!"

"Bullshit! You have no proof," Higuchi growled.

"We have your confession on tape," Aizawa retorted, wincing in pain at the way his arm was being held. He could tell by the sudden grip that Higuchi knew he was being told the truth.

"I'll just have to kill you all, then!" the man raged and threw Aizawa to the ground. Higuchi dived for the gun and held it up to Aizawa's chest. The policeman barely had time to think of his wife and two children one last time before the sound of a gunshot echoed through the empty halls.

-

Hitome shivered on the rooftop as a gust of wind forced her hair to fly back away from her face. More than anything she wanted to be home, wrapped up in a blanket, drinking tea and reading a book. Such simple mundane things seemed like the greatest blessings in the world at that moment. But there was nothing she could do about that now. She decide to to walk over to the edge of the roof, for there was a possibility that a firefighter would see her from way down below. She was halfway to the ledge when there was an impossibly loud groaning noise, as if the building were letting out a great bellow, and the floor beneath began to shake violently. Hitome had just enough time to grab hold of a protrusion from the roof before the Yotsuba Corporation building's foundation gave way and the structure started to tilt to the side.

* * *

Crap! D:

_Preview_

Hitome and Higuchi face off as Ryuzaki's plan comes to a dramatic conclusion. When Kira's powers are revealed, will there be any chance of stopping him?

Next time: _The Notebook_


	10. Chapter 10: The Notebook

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Notebook**

_beep_

_crackle_

_"Calling all firemen in the Kanto region. There is a massive fire in the Yotsuba Group building. The south corner of the structure has caved in. We need all trucks at that location A.S.A.P."_

_crackle_

_beep_

-

There was an explosion of glass as a bullet came whizzing from outside the Yotsuba skyscraper and through a window on the eleventh floor. The gun in Higuchi's hand was hit by the bullet and ricocheted out of his grasp and into the muddled debris. Aizawa stood shocked for a second trying to register what had happened before looking out the window and over to the neighboring building. Chief Yagami was pointing a gun to Higuchi from the same floor of the office building next door. Beside him stood Matsuda and Wedy, who were smiling with relief at Aizawa's safety. The fire was not far below him, for their images were masked behind lifting black smoke.

"Aizawa!" the Chief called. "Wedy is going to send over a line. You and Hitome Kataki come across now before the building collapses."

Aizawa shouted back, "Hitome isn't with me! We were separated!" He turned to Higuchi, who didn't dare move with Yagami's gun pointing at him, but the man had an evil sneer on his face.

"Hitome Kataki… the Yumi representative, eh?"

Aizawa realized too late what was on the killer's mind. He lunged at him, but Higuchi darted out of the way and down the hall. Chief Yagami didn't have time to react- the two men were out of sight. Just as Higuchi entered the door to the staircase, however, there was a great sound and a violent movement as the entire building seemed to be falling sideways.

Aizawa was flung to the floor and slammed against a wall, which was rapidly becoming more and more horizontal. Just when he thought it was the end, the building stopped moving. It was now a good 35 degrees off than what it was, but it seemed to stay that way rather than collapse altogether. The policeman stood up shakily. He was forced to practically climb over to the staircase, but a great mass of desks and equipment had fallen right in front of the door. Try as he might, there was no way he could get through it.

"Aizawa!" he heard Matsuda call. Aizawa went over to the broken window. When his head appeared, the three people in the neighboring building let out a great sigh of relief.

"Step aside," Wedy said and shot a large grappling hook down to Aizawa's window. The Yotsuba building was no longer parallel to the one Yagami, Matsuda, and Wedy occupied, but the distance created by the shift was not too great. The hook stuck firmly to the window sill, but Aizawa didn't take it.

"I can't leave Hitome behind," he shouted across. "It's more dangerous than we thought."

"You have no other choice!" Yagami shouted back through the smoke. "I know it's hard, but you're no good to this squad dead! And the fire is almost on you!"

Aizawa pondered for a moment, then reluctantly took the rope. He flung both legs over the line connecting the two buildings and began to crawl his way slowly across and over the immense drop. He made a point to avoid looking down into the fiery blaze that continued to rage not far below.

-

Higuchi was thrown off by the sudden violent shift, but held onto the hand rail and continued to climb to the very top of the building. He opened the door and stepped onto the slanted roof, careful not to fall from the blast of wind that met him. He looked at his surroundings. The moon was full at the very top if the sky, and the lights from the city shone in all directions. The scene would have held a romantic ambiance if not for the smothering black smoke creeping its way upward around the edges of the building. The roof itself looked normal, other than the fact that everything inclined at a slight angle.

His piercing eyes searched around. He calmly took out a small black notebook from his pocket and wrote a name in it. As he wrote it, he pictured her face in his mind. When he had finished, he put the notebook away and checked his watch. He did not look up until a full minute had passed. "Well, that about does it," he said. "Now to dump the body…

"Looking for me?" Hitome said from behind. Higuchi swung around and saw the woman, standing perfectly calm on the opposite side of the roof, her hair was no longer blonde as he remembered, but a strong red. _This is why she didn't die…_ he thought. _I had her image all wrong._

"Hitome Kataki…" the man started. "You've really fucked up, haven't you? Standing on this roof with me… do you know who I am?"

"You are Kira."

Higuchi was at first taken aback, then annoyed with her calmness. "And you are going to die by Kira's hand on this roof," he said.

Hitome pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm… no, I don't think I will."

Higuchi gritted his teeth. "That's not for you to decide, girl."

"All I'm saying is, if you kill me, then it will confirm you're identity as Kira."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "No one is up here but us. I can throw you over the ledge and say you jumped because you didn't want to die by the flames. Who could prove me wrong?"

"Silly rabbit," she smirked. "There is another pair of eyes up here, Higuchi. Actually, there's about two thousand."

Higuchi stumbled. "What? What are you saying?"

Hitome pulled a pair of glasses out of her pocket and held them up. "These glasses hide a camera that is in direct connection with the detective L. Currently, it is being streamed through live broadcast to all the police stations in Japan."

The man's piercing eyes widened. "You're bluffing," he said.

Hitome stared at him, her eyes giving nothing away. "Didn't you think it was odd the way those men just gave away my full name a few minutes ago? Did you think it odd that, though this entire building is on fire it hasn't collapsed completely?"

Higuchi clenched his jaw. Hitome continued. "It wasn't by accident the building caught fire. L set it up that way to prevent you from leaving the building after separating with the other Yotsuba members. Aizawa and the other policemen purposefully gave you my name so you would try to kill me. But I wore a disguise when you met me, so it wouldn't work. This forced you to come up here yourself to look at my face. But now that the fire has spread so much, we are trapped on this roof." She smiled. "L read your actions like a book. And now I can, too."

Higuchi's hands balled into fists; he looked ready to rage at her, but he listened. Hitome continued, "Right now you really want to kill me, but you're unsure of whether or not the policemen gave you my correct name and not another fake one. You know if you try to kill me, the world will see- L will see- and you will rot in jail."

"You bitch," he snarled.

"Now if only you had the power of the second Kira, to be able to kill just by seeing a face."

"So what you're saying is..." Higuchi growled, taking a step towards her. "L planned this entire thing?"

Hitome watched him come closer, a twisted grin spread across his face. A high-pitched cackling erupted from his throat, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Why would he send a little girl to confront me, hmm? Who does he think he's dealing with?"

Higuchi leapt at Hitome, who didn't flinch a muscle. She stepped aside lightly, watching as Higuchi's fist drove past her shoulder. She grabbed his arm, turned, and flipped him over. He landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him instantly.

"L sent me," said Hitome as she stood over him. "because he knew of my capabilities in the martial arts."

_So there was a reason for that sparring,_ she thought. _He was making sure I was capable of defending myself. Ry__uzaki really does think of everything._

Just then the building shook again, the two people felt a rumble underneath their feet and fell sideways. Hitome watched with horror as her glasses slipped out of her hand and to the other side of the building. Higuchi saw this and smiled evilly.

"Ha! Now what, Hitome? Now that L cannot see onto this roof, you will die!" He got up and called over his shoulder, Hitome could tell that he wasn't talking to her anymore.

"Rem," he said. "Let's make the eyeball deal."

Hitome watched as Higuchi turned around, his back to her. She got up slowly, wondering what was going on, but always keeping an eye on what he did with his hands. When he turned back around, his eyes were different. He focused on her, smiled, then looked above her head…

Hitome could feel a change in the air. Higuchi was no longer scared, but alarmingly confident. She saw him reach inside his suit...

"Hitome Kataki… it is your real name." He took out the small black notebook and a pen. Hitome trembled with fear.

_This is it…_

Higuchi smiled as he spoke. "Now you die…"

Suddenly, there was a blur of motion as a figure leapt down right between them. In a movement too fast for Hitome to register, the figure delivered a violent kick to Higuchi's chest, sending him flying backwards, the notebook slipping out of his hands.

"Ryuzaki!" Hitome exclaimed. The hunched man stood in front of her, his stance and gaze directed to Higuchi, who rubbed his chest and stood up.

"Ryuzaki…" Higuchi murmured, looking above L's head. "No... that's not right…"

"Hitome," Ryuzaki said, continuing to eye Higuchi. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she answered. "But listen, Ryuzaki. The notebook-"

Higuchi turned and ran to the notebook, but Ryuzaki was quicker, hitting Higuchi with a flying kick to the head. Both men fell to the ground and began to struggle ferociously.

Hitome ran around them and grabbed the notebook. She was just about to yell to Ryuzaki when she saw something that horrified her.

Standing in front of her was a monster. It was at least seven feet tall with elongated arms that stretched almost to the ground. It looked almost skeletal except for its face, which was partly covered by thick, light hair. Its uncovered eye stared at her with slitted pupils. Hitome screamed.

Ryuzaki looked up from the fight to see what was wrong when Higuchi grabbed him by the shirt and slammed his head against the roof. Ryuzaki's head spun as a trickle of blood flowed freely down his face. Higuchi turned to Hitome, who clutched the notebook to her chest. "Rem," he said. "Write her name in your notebook!"

The monster, Rem, glared at him. "I will not do your bidding, Kyosuke Higuchi."

Higuchi didn't seem surprised, but Rem's refusal made him even more vehement. He took a step to Hitome, but Ryuzaki jumped on his back and brought him to the ground.

Hitome watched them struggle before becoming aware of the notebook in her arms. _This is how Higuchi kills. If you write someone's name in the notebook and picture their face, then they will die._

This was what she read in the file 'DNote.' It had contained a copy of the rules of the notebook, as well as information about the-

"Shinigami," Hitome said. Rem looked down at her, surprised. "If I write Higuchi's name in this notebook, what will happen?"

"He will die of a heart attack in forty seconds."

It was confirmation from the Death God itself. Hitome was silent for a moment, then looked at Ryuzaki and gasped. Higuchi was clearly winning the fight. Ryuzaki lay limp on the ground, his clothes were torn and dirtied, his face looking worn and bruised. Higuchi stood over him with murder in his eyes.

"You're dead, L Lawliet," he said in a dark tone. He grabbed Ryuzaki by the shirt and hoisted him up to his feet. He dragged the detective over to the edge of the building.

"NO!" Hitome screamed. She flung the notebook open and turned to a blank page. She fumbled for the pen on the ground and brought it to the paper.

_Kyosuke Higuchi _

She looked up to see Higuchi raise Ryuzaki up to the edge of the roof. Ryuzaki struggled weakly against him, but his head was swimming and his body was too beaten. Hitome had started counting the seconds, but lost her count quickly. It was the longest forty seconds of her life.

Higuchi grabbed Ryuzaki's collar in one hand and his pants leg in the other. He lifted the man over his head defiantly. Hitome caught Ryuzaki's eye, and in that moment an emotion passed between them that words could not describe. Hitome jumped to her feet and ran to him, but it was too late. Higuchi swung his arms forward and Ryuzaki disappeared over the edge into the rising black smoke.

Hitome stopped running. Shock and disbelief struck her so fast that for a moment she forgot to breathe. Did that really just happen? Was L, the world's greatest detective, killed by Kira? Was Ryuzaki _dead?_

Hitome felt tears fill her eyes and blur her vision. She could hardly see Higuchi turn towards her. He stepped forward. The fire was now springing up around the edges of the building. Higuchi's face reflected the light, which made his eyes glow a sinister yellow. He looked like the devil himself. Hitome didn't bother to move as he came forward and reached for her neck…

But his hand had barely touched her skin when he took a sharp intake of breath and clutched his chest. His eyes widened, his pupils dilated, and his knees buckled as he fell backwards onto the roof.

Forty.

Hitome fell to her knees beside his lifeless body. Bright, dancing flames encircled her on the top of the Yotsuba building.

She closed her eyes and hung her head low.

Then she heard the helicopter.

It rose, a great roaring machine, over the side of the skyscraper, shooting up from the flames like a phoenix. A spotlight blinded her and she threw an arm over her eyes. "Hitome- are you okay?" she heard a voice call through a megaphone. _Light?_

She squinted in the brightness and looked up to the jet black helicopter above her. She saw that it was being piloted by Watari. Light sat beside him in the passenger's seat. And standing in the door of the machine…

"Ryuzaki!"

Hitome stood up shakily as the helicopter landed on the roof of the Yotsuba building. Ryuzaki jumped down from the aircraft, looking as alive as ever. Hitome walked forward disbelievingly. "Ryu... but..."

She stood a foot away from him, as if touching him would break the illusion. Ryuzaki smiled and touched his thumb to his lips. "Hello, _Alice-san."_

"How did you…?"

"You didn't actually believe Higuchi could beat me that easily? Give me a little credit…"

Suddenly, Hitome sprung into his arms and hugged him tightly around the neck. The force of it forced Ryuzaki back, making him stand up straight. Hitome buried her face in his shirt. "You jerk. I thought you were dead…why didn't you tell me that part of the plan?"

"I'm very much alive, Hitome-san," he replied softly in her ear. "That is really all that matters." He gently pushed her back so that he could see her face. "But I had planned for Watari to incapacitate Higuchi when he thought I had died and was least suspecting..." He looked down at Higuchi's lifeless corpse. "I see you've already taken care of that..."

"Ryuzaki, the notebook- I had to kill him. I thought he would kill you… but he did and-" Ryuzaki shook his head, but Hitome did not stop talking. "The file! There was a file called 'DNote' and the shiniga-"

Ryuzaki leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. She shut up at once, at first shocked, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a sudden fluttering in her stomach. He pulled her body close, his pale, spidery fingers running through her auburn hair.

When Ryuzaki pulled away, Hitome could not look at him. She smiled and blushed furiously. He stared at her with his wide, dark-rimmed eyes. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked softly.

"No it's just-" she started, but didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. She could only laugh and kiss him gently on the lips. _He tastes so sweet! _she thought.

There was a cough behind them as Watari stood awkwardly a few feet away. "Master Ryuzaki, the helicopter is waiting."

"Yes, Watari," Ryuzaki said. "Contact the Japanese Police and have them pick up Higuchi's body. I believe they've seen enough to confirm his involvement with Kira." He turned to Light, who was inspecting the dead man's corpse. "Light-kun, please call Aiber, Wedy, and the policemen and tell them that the mission is over," he said, glancing at Higuchi.

"Yes, Ryuzaki," Light said and headed into the helicopter.

Hitome looked to the shinigami, who hadn't moved from where it stood. Hitome couldn't help but notice it cast a knowing look in Light's direction. "I'll be right back," she said to the detective.

She jogged over to where the Death God stood. Hitome had a lot to ask, but didn't quite know what to say. "Um… my name is Hitome," she said stupidly.

"I am Rem," the shinigami replied. "You are now the owner of the Death Note."

"Death Note? You mean the notebook?"

"Yes."

Hitome picked it up. "Am I the only one who can see you?"

"Yes. Whoever touches the Death Note will be able to see me."

"Oh… Are you going to follow me now?"

"I follow the Note wherever it goes."

Hitome nodded and carried the notebook over to Ryuzaki. After explaining to him what she saw in the DNote file and what she saw when she touched the Death Note, Ryuzaki asked to see it. Somewhat reluctantly, she handed it over. Ryuzaki looked through the pages, then over to where Rem stood. He nodded.

"So, finally we know how Kira kills," he mused. Hitome could see his mind working rapidly.

She felt her head begin to swim. It had been a long night. She took a few steps to the helicopter and felt her knees weaken. Then she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist to support her. Ryuzaki helped her into her seat and took the one beside her. She smiled and rested her head on the detective's shoulder. "L…" she murmured.

"Hm?"

"That really is your name."

"Yes, but you may call me whatever you like, Hitome-san."

"Okay," Hitome yawned and drifted to sleep. Soon Watari started the helicopter and the investigation team headed for home, Ryuzaki sat in silence, thinking of the Death Note and Higuchi, as well as the woman asleep on his shoulder.

Behind them, a Death God flew over the city, her mind swimming with thoughts as well.

* * *

I feel like I'm writing chapters faster than you can read them :\

My excuse is that summer has just started so I have more time on my hands to write. I never knew writing could be so much fun! I was afraid of starting a fanfic cause I figured I'd lose interest and stop writing right in the middle of a story (don't you HATE when that happens??) but it's actually the opposite.

OKAY YA YA YA I wrote this chapter weeks ago cause I was planning on it being the end but I COULDN'T STOP :D I have a much better ending than this in the works!

Hope you like! **R&R** makes me happy!

Oh! I just enabled 'Private Messaging' so if you want to contact me privately for whatever reason (??) now I guess you can.

_Preview_

The Death Note is now in safe hands, but with it comes devastating news. Light's attitude changes and an old friend comes out of hiding. Has Kira's power been vanquished? Or is this only the beginning?

Next time: _Ryuk and the Deal_


	11. Chapter 11: Ryuk and the Deal

And now the story takes a darker turn. I hope you all continue to read, because I'm very proud of this story and I want everyone to see it through to the end!!

Expect an update next Wednesday.

R&R equals yay!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 11:**

**Ryuk and the Deal**

As soon as they arrived back at headquarters, everyone, exhausted, went to bed. All except Ryuzaki, who inspected the Death Note front to back, trying to decipher it. Watari, ever loyal, stayed up late with him until the sun rose. The next morning Ryuzaki told everyone to touch the Death Note at once, and they all ended up with different reactions. Light's father went first, letting out a horrified scream when he saw the shinigami. The rest of the police force touched it tentatively, knowing what to expect but still afraid of what they would see. Light, however, had the strangest reaction of them all. As soon as he touched the black notebook, his eyes widened, his breath seemed to stop, and he fell to his knees shaking. Yagami ran over to his son's side. "Light, are you okay?"

Light didn't answer for a minute, then stood up, composing himself. "I'm fine, Dad. Thanks."

"Aizawa," said Ryuzaki. "Please look at the inside cover of the Note and read it out loud."

Aizawa did as he was told and read:

_"Death Note_

_How to Use It_

_1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in thier mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."_

Aizawa paused, flipping to the back. There, two additional rules were written:

_"6. If the person using the note fails to write the names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die._

_7. If you make this note unusable by cutting it or burning it, all the humans who touched the note till then will die."_

Aizawa stopped. "That's all there is," he said.

"Well, we definitely won't destroy the thing," said Chief Yagami.

"More importantly, this explains everything," said Light. "How Kira killed, the heart attacks... its all there."

"Everything except one," said Ryuzaki. "How the second Kira kills with just a face. The Note does not explain this."

"Hey, about rule number six," Matsuda said. "It proves that Light and Misa-Misa are innocent! We monitored them for a month and they didn't write anything. Since they are still alive, they must not be Kira!"

"Correct," said Ryuzaki. "We will stop monitoring Misa-san. She should move back into her own place, for she is no longer a part of the Investigation Team. Matsuda will also no longer be her manager."

"Don't forget, Ryuzaki," said Light. "My name is also cleared."

"I know," said Ryuzaki, almost reluctantly. "Light-kun will also no longer be monitored."

"This is wonderful!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Now there are no more suspicions or worries!"

"But..." Yagami said, before falling silent.

Matsuda opened his mouth to respond but realization struck him. Everyone in the room turned to Hitome. She was facing away from them, unable to meet their eyes. The policemen exchanged uncomfortable glances. Ryuzaki didn't say a word.

When the silence grew unbearable, Hitome couldn't take it. She said, "Thirteen days... that's October 29th, isn't it?"

No one answered. No one really knew what to say. She had written Higuchi's name in the Death Note, and according to the rules...

After full minutes of silence, Aizawa spoke up.

"There could be a justifiable reason for you to write another name in the notebook," he said. "We could find a criminal who is being put to death on that day-"

"But she would have to keep writing names in thirteen day cycles forever," said Light. "It's not really an ideal way to live."

"It would also make me like Kira," Hitome said solemnly. "And I refuse that title."

The silence engulfed them once again. Hitome glanced at Ryuzaki, but he failed to notice, lost in his own mind. They hadn't gotten a chance to speak since the return home. But she couldn't help but feel a difference in Ryuzaki's demeanor. Oddly enough, the news of her impeding death did not frighten Hitome. The way everyone in the room was staring at her, however, was something she could do without.

The shinigami, Rem, stood idly by and watched the Kira Investigation Team with little interest. _Misa, now you are safe, _she thought._ Light's plan- I see it all now._

And indeed, Light's plan had worked in the most perfect way. Light, after touching the Note, had instantly received a flood of memories: Finding the original note, killing hundreds of deserving criminals, the psychological cat-and-mouse game with L... and now that he had written those two fake rules in the back of Rem's Death Note, he and Misa's names were cleared. There was only one problem...

_When I gave up my ownership of the Death Note, I wasn't anticipating Hitome Kataki,_ Light thought. He looked at the woman, his face showing nothing. _Of course now everyone expects her to die on October 29th, only I know that she won't. The only thing I have left to do..._

"Will everyone please leave," said Ryuzaki. "I need to think for a minute on our next course of action."

"Course of action?" Matsuda said. "You mean catching the second Kira?"

"Yes. But first, I need to think of a way to save Hitome-san," he said. Hitome looked at him with surprise. He didn't return her gaze.

"But-"

"There has to be a loophole, something that this Death Note has yet to reveal to us. Rem," he said, turning to the Death God.

"Yes?"

"Will you answer some questions for me?"

"Yes."

He turned to the rest of the people. "Please leave so that I may question Rem alone."

Wordlessly, everyone walked out of the room. Aizawa exchanged looks with Matsuda, and walked up to Hitome, who was already heading to the elevator.

"Hitome-san," he said. She stopped walking and turned to him. "I was wondering..." he said uneasily, not quite knowing what to say.

Hitome didn't wait to hear it. "Aizawa, I don't want your pity," she said sadly.

"No! That isn't what I was going to say," he stuttered. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a while with Matsuda and I."

Matsuda walked up to them and nodded, smiling. "Let's celebrate the near end of a long case," he said.

Hitome smiled at their kind gesture and accepted. The three of them stepped out into the bright city.

Light, without hesitation, walked to the sidewalk outside the building and called Misa.

"Misa?"

"Light-kun! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Misa," he said. "Actually, I'm feeling very good right now. But listen- I need you to do something for me."

"Misa will do anything Light wants."

"Good. I want you to dig up something when no one's looking from the place that I'm about to tell you."

Misa listened to Light's instructions dutifully. She smiled and thought to herself, _Oh, Light. Your memories have returned. Don't worry- Misa will do exactly what you want..._

-

It took Misa exactly two hours to find the place Light had instructed her to go. His directions led her into the middle of the woods far outside the limits of the city. The day was humid as Misa clutched the small shovel she had taken with her. She made her way through the thick underbrush until she came to the remains of a fallen tree.

_Stand here, face the east, and the closest large tree... ah, there it is._

The teen idol knelt down at the trunk of a thick pine tree and began to dig. About a foot into the ground, she discovered a large shoebox covered in aluminum foil. Misa carefully unwrapped the box and opened it, extracting a thin, black notebook.

She held it for a split second staring at it, then her mind filled with memories as Light's had done. She remembered meeting Rem for the first time, creating fake Kira tapes and sending them to Sakura TV, trading half of her lifespan for shinigami eyes...

"Aha!" she exclaimed when her memories were complete. "Light, I remember now. You buried this note for me to get my memories back, too..."

Just then an envelope slid out from in between the pages of the notebook and fell into Misa's lap. She opened it and began to read:

_Misa, if you are reading this letter, then I believe that you have regained all of your memory._

_Do you remember my friend that you once met when you visited me at Touou University, the one who introduced himself as Ryuuga Hideki but whose name you saw was different with your eyes?_

_I would like you to write his real name on this note and get rid of him for me. But only do so when I instruct you, otherwise it will be too suspicious. _

_Burn this letter as soon as you are done reading it. As for the Note, tear off a corner of a page and touch it to me discreetly the next time you see me. If you do for me all I've asked you to do, then I, Light Yagami, will love you, Misa Amane, until death parts us._

_Light Yagami_

Misa squealed. "Light will love me! And I just have to kill Ryuuga Hideki... Ryuzaki... This must all be part of Light-kun's plan."

She sat there clutching the Death Note for a minute in satisfaction, before suddenly bursting into tears.

"It's no use! I can't remember the name I saw! That day I saw hundreds of names and lifespans. Even with my memory back, I can't remember every name I saw..."

Misa beat the ground with her fist. "What can I do? Light will hate me! Misa, you are so stupid!"

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air and something large landed in front of her. She looked up to see a horrifying being standing there, eyes bulging, a crooked smile revealing a row of pointy fangs. It was somewhat human-like, but had elongated arms and legs and blueish pale skin. It wore a tight, black outfit with various chains and feathers adorning the waist and collar. It let out a raspy _hyuk hyuk_ as it looked down at the girl.

"Ryuk!" Misa said, throwing her arms around the Death God's neck.

"!?"

"I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

"Uh... sorry, but," he started. She felt her grip on him slip as his form became transparent, before falling right through him altogether. "Believe it or not, I'm a male, too. It's kinda awkward."

"Oh, ha ha!" Misa said, not seeming to mind. Then a thought struck her. "Oh, yeah. Light told me to bring this." She dug in her purse and pulled out an apple. The shinigami's eyes lit up and saliva dripped from his pointed jaw. He grabbed the apple and ate savagely. As he chewed, Misa filled him in on the current situation.

"Ryuk," said Misa after watching him finish his meal. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Hmm?"

"I need you to do the eyeball deal with me."

Ryuk seemed surprised as he gazed at the girl's determined face. "Do you know what that means?" he said. "You've already done the deal with Rem once and used up half of your lifespan."

"I know," said Misa.

"So you don't mind reducing you life to one-fourth of what it should be?"

"That's right. It's the only way to make Light love me."

The shinigami inwardly shook his head._ Light... everything is working out in your favor, isn't it?_

"Okay," said Ryuk. "If that's what you really want..."

-

When Matsuda, Aizawa, and Hitome arrived back at headquarters, Ryuzaki was still quizzing the Death God about the notebook. With sighs and shrugs, they separated to their own rooms on their individual floors. All day, Aizawa and Matsuda had taken Hitome to their favorite spots in the city. Hitome, in turn, had introduced them to Ankita at her bakery, who gave them an entire double-fudge tower cake (on the house). They all had a good time, but none could shake the dread that crept in the back of their minds. The men were civil enough to act as if nothing was wrong, but there was no hiding what was on their conscious.

Hitome, even after the news of her fate had sunken in, was still not shaken by the reality of dying. For some unexplainable reason, she wasn't afraid of death at all._ Perhaps it just hasn't hit me yet_, she thought.

She was, however, dreading having to face Ryuzaki. Though he didn't show it, he had been purposefully avoiding her, and Hitome feared what was on his mind. She crawled into her bed and immediately fell asleep.

-

The following day, the Kira Investigation Team was in the main room examining the overnight change in Yotsuba stocks. To everyone's surprise, the destruction of the Yotsuba building had left the corporation with untold amounts of insurance money. The total figure was enough for the remaining six heads to retire at once, which is exactly what they did.

"I guess being involved with Kira really got to them," Aizawa mused.

"At least we won't have to worry about them anymore," said Chief Yagami.

Rem, having answered every question the detective threw at her, stood in the shadows, ever watchful. Ryuzaki, who hadn't slept at all that night, was already downing his third cup of coffee. His search for a loophole had yielded no results and his demeanor showed it. Hitome watched him sadly. The raven-haired man had still refused to so much as look at her, and Hitome felt her heart ache every time she looked at him.

Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell rang throughout the vast space of the room.

"That must be Misa," said Light. "She stayed at a friend's house last night and we are spending the day together. I thought it would be quicker if she just met me down there." He got up and walked out the door.

"Since when did this building get a doorbell?" said Matsuda.

"You really should start paying more attention," the Chief scolded.

The team watched as Light appeared on the television screen that showed the entrance to the headquarters. It was then that everyone failed to notice Rem as her face grew horrified at what she saw. Everyone, that is, except Ryuzaki.

This was because Rem was the only one to see another shinigami, one with bulging eyes and a toothy grin, walk behind the girl on the screen as Light went up to hug her.

_Ryuk...Why is he with Misa!?_ she thought in a panic. The shinigami looked closer at the girl's image._ No, he... This cannot be... Misa, your lifespan has been shortened. You did the deal with Ryuk??_

In the entrance to the building, Misa Amane gave Light a hug, but what the cameras didn't see was the tiny piece of paper she touched to his hand.

"Long time no see, Ryuk," said Light, as they walked out the door. The shinigami let out a chuckle in response.

Once they were down the street, Misa turned to Light and hung her head.

"What's the matter, Misa?" said Light.

"Light, I'm so sorry," she started. "But I can't remember Ryuzaki's real name. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Misa," said Light. "It's unfortunate, but-"

"But it's okay! Cause I've done the deal with Ryuk and I have the shinigami eyes again."

"What?" Light said, more angry than Misa had expected. "But that means your life has been shortened."

"I don't care! As long as I am useful to you I have no regrets!" Misa exclaimed, tears forming in her wide eyes.

"Thank you, Misa, but I already came up with a plan in case you forgot Ryuzaki's name."

"You do? How resourceful of you, Light," she said.

"Besides," he said, more to himself than Misa. "Ryuzaki is not the one I'm concentrated on right now..."

Ryuk was surprised. _Another target?_ he thought. _Is there someone new I haven't met yet?_

"Misa," said Light as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's create a new world together, a world without crime and only filled with good-hearted people."

Misa's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes, Light!"

-

Hours later, Ryuzaki sat alone in the main room. The policemen had gone home to visit their families, Light was still with Misa, and Rem was occupying herself somewhere else.

The detective sat lost in his contemplations when soft footsteps were heard as they came down the stairs.

Hitome stopped at the bottom step. "Ryuzaki?" she said.

He didn't move, nor did he say a word. Hitome walked closer. "Ryuzaki, we need to talk."

The man let out a sigh before turning around, getting up, and walking towards her. "What do you need, Hitome-san?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that... that I'm not afraid."

Ryuzaki stared at her with his wide, dark-rimmed eyes. When he didn't speak, Hitome continued.

"And, uh... I just wanted you to know that, so... don't worry about me-"

All of a sudden, Hitome was caught in a gripping hug from the detective. He squeezed her so tight she gasped for air. Ryuzaki sank to the ground, bringing Hitome with him, until they both sat there, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hitome," she heard him say in a small voice. "I never wanted this to happen. It's all my fault."

"No, Ryuzaki..."

"I'm afraid that no matter what I do, Hitome-san will die. I've questioned the shinigami, but..."

His voice trailed off, and Hitome knew the guilt he felt was eating him up inside. "You didn't do anything, Ryuzaki. How could you have known about the notebook and it's rules?"

"But now you will never get to discover what it is you want to do with your life. I dragged you into this investigation, and-"

"And it's the greatest thing to ever happen to me!" Hitome said, pulling Ryuzaki back and forcing him to look at her. "You didn't just save my life by pushing me out of the way of that car. You saved me from what I was going to become. You gave me something better than what I had! I should be _thanking_ you, Ryuzaki."

But he didn't look convinced. He gazed sadly at the features and contours of her face. Her hair, as warm as an autumn day, swept over her forehead in auburn wisps, halting just above her startling blue eyes. Her shy smile was enough to make his heart melt.

"You mean more to me than anyone else in the world," he whispered. "I didn't know I could care this much about someone."

Hitome leaned forward and kissed him full and deep, and Ryuzaki returned her kiss with such passion that it made her stomach flip and flutter. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other's body desperately, as if the air itself was threatening to tear them apart. After a few minutes of unbridled emotion, Hitome managed to pull away, gasping for air.

"Please, Ryuzaki," she breathed. "Promise me you won't ignore me as you have been doing. If these really are my last days in this world, the only thing I want you to do is share them with me."

"I will," he said. "If that is what you wish, I'll spend every waking minute with you."

Hearing those words, Hitome felt as if she was going to burst with happiness. She could die right now for all anyone cared, as long as she was with him, nothing else really mattered.

"I think I love you, Ryuzaki," she whispered, kissing him affectionately.

"You have entangled my heart, Hitome-san," he whispered back and she laughed.

"Since when have you been such a romantic?"

"Actually, I borrowed that line. But it pertains to the situation well, does it not?"

"Yes, I guess it does," Hitome said, before meeting his lips once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you're not too depressed :\

_Preview_

What started out as an innocent shopping trip with Misa turns into something more than Hitome hoped for. Meanwhile, the Kira Investigation Team discovers with horror that the killings haven't yet stopped...

Next time: _A Horrible Truth_


	12. Chapter 12: A Horrible Truth

I'd like to thank everyone who wrote reviews (I like the long ones c:) and put this story on their alerts and favs. It's pretty effin awesome.

**POLL: **So, er... how would you guys feel about these things called "lemon" or "lime" chapters? I could write the story with or without them, but I wanted to see if you readers wanted more... _ahem_... "mature content" in the upcoming Hitome/Ryuzaki scenes. Give me your opinions in your reviews or PM me!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 12:**

**A Horrible Truth**

The mood of the Kira Investigation Headquarters was all but pleasant in the days following the capture and death of Higuchi. Everyone seemed to be constantly straining a false sense of contentment, but the words that were left unspoken hung in the air and no one was able to avoid them. The men watched their words carefully, avoiding phrases having to do with death and finalities. Even Chief Yagami's hair seemed greyer.

The only one who didn't act differently was Ryuzaki, who, for Hitome's sake, did nothing out of the ordinary, though 'ordinary' for Ryuzaki differed from normal standards. He continued to question Rem, observe the Death Note, and ponder over old criminal death records, but he did so mostly when everyone was asleep and spent most of the days with Hitome. She, for the most part, was nothing short of grateful.

Though he was careful to hide it from Hitome, Ryuzaki continued to keep a watchful eye on Light, despite his proven innocence. He took note that Light helped Misa move out of headquarters and into her own apartment, a seemingly innocent gesture, but other than that Light hardly saw his girlfriend at all, only occasionally going out for lunch, and even then not staying out for over an hour. Sometimes Misa would just meet Light for a few minutes outside the headquarters, hug, then part again.

"Misa is currently busy filming a movie," Light would say as an excuse, but the detective remained watchful nonetheless.

This is why it came as a surprise when, nine days after Higuchi's death, Misa called to meet Hitome at the sidewalk instead of Light.

"What does she want?" Hitome wondered out loud.

"She told you to only bring your wallet," said Matsuda. "Maybe it's a shopping trip?"

Hitome laughed at first, but the laughs turned sour when she realized that that was exactly what Misa wanted to do. "I figure we should have a girls' day out to get your mind off of the Kira case," the teen idol said cheerfully.

But a shopping trip with Misa Amane was not something Hitome would consider cheerful. She felt completely out of her element as she watched Misa gather enormous armfuls of clothes for her to try on and practically shove her into the dressing rooms.

Hitome had just taken off a rather revealing cocktail dress when Misa spoke to her conversationally from outside the changing cubicle.

"You know, Hitome, Light said that Ryuzaki has been spending a lot of time with you. Are things getting serious with you two?"

Hitome wondered if Misa was being a little too nosy, but decided arguing was too much effort. Besides, now was a better time than ever to loosen the normal reins on life.

"Well, I don't know. Ryuzaki doesn't really follow the normal dating ritual."

"Has he met your parents?"

"Er... no. In fact, I haven't seen my parents in years. They sort of... let me go when I went off to college and I have never looked back."

"Oh that's awful! Don't they care about you?" Misa said.

"They do, very much. But I am one of seven kids and I'm right in the middle, so they don't have the time to worry about me." Hitome sighed. "I know it's because they think I can handle myself. I appreciate it."

Misa's voice was quieter when she said, "That doesn't sound right to me. If I had parents they would call at least every once in a while to check on me."

"What do you mean 'if I had parents'?" Hitome said, struggling to squeeze into a pair of extremely tight capris.

"My parents were murdered by a robber right in front of my eyes," Misa said flatly. Hitome stopped struggling.

"Oh, Misa- I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed awkwardly through the curtain. Misa's voice remained surprisingly upbeat.

"I'm fine really. Kira took care of the robber when the jury didn't convict him. That's why I moved to Japan- to find Kira and thank him."

"Wait... you really _did_ support Kira?"

"Of course, Hitome, he avenged my parents!" Misa said brightly.

Hitome was quiet for a thoughtful moment, then she said, "I guess... you could say I, too, owed Kira."

"Oh?" Misa said with interest.

"Yeah. It happened last year. I was attacked by a serial rapist, but the attacker went free. Until Kira got to him, that is."

"And yet here we are trying to stop him! Crazy world, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm going to go get some more clothes for you to try on. Don't move a muscle."

"I can't in the _size zero_ clothes you're getting for me!" Hitome joked. When she heard Misa leave, she peeked out of the curtain and noticed Misa had left her bag behind. She went to it and dug for her cell phone. _Maybe I can get Ryuzaki to fake an emergency so I can have a excuse to leave,_ she thought, but immediately felt a wave of guilt. Misa Amane was an orphan. Hitome couldn't believe that someone so amazingly bright and cheerful had to watch her parents being killed right in front of her. It was enough to send a shudder down Hitome's spine.

But Hitome realized that their stories were similar in some ways. Hitome's attacker, too, managed to slide through the legal system and run free again, only to have been brought down to justice by Kira. She thought of Higuchi. It was hard to imagine him killing criminals for the good of the world. It didn't really make sense given Higuchi's selfish personality.

What made even less sense was the devotion Misa had for Light Yagami. He aided in catching Kira and continues to search for the second, yet Misa fell in love with him. Was love really powerful enough for Light to trump the man who killed the murderer of Misa's parents? Apparently so.

Hitome couldn't help but wonder how coincidental it was that she and Misa were both avenged by Kira. _What a foil we are,_ thought Hitome. _We are so alike, yet so utterly different._

Just then, as Hitome's hand scanned the edges of Misa's bag for her phone, she felt something unusual. The flexible lining of the outside of the bag suddenly went rigid, as if something was inside the stitching. Hitome felt deeper, and was surprised to find a very small fold, an undetectable opening, that allowed her to slide her hand through and up, feeling the familiar corner of a small, black notebook...

Hitome gasped and pulled her hand away quickly. She looked around and saw that no one else was in the dressing room. With legs that felt like rubber, she got to her feet, and tip-toed to the doorway of the dressing room. Peeking out, Hitome tried not to scream.

Misa was a few yards away, rummaging through a rack of tops. Behind her stood a tall, elongated bat-like figure with bulging yellow eyes and a wide toothy grin. Hitome recognized it instantly as a shinigami. She could tell they were speaking, but had to creep up closer to hear the conversation.

"...he thought that this would be best," said Misa. "He is so smart, Ryuk, sometimes I wonder if he can see the future!"

"He can't see the future, trust me," the shinigami croaked. "He is just very, very good at guessing. Now could you please tell me why we are playing dress-up?"

"Ryuzaki has been spending all his time with Hitome-san. You-know-who told me to take Hitome away from headquarters for awhile. I'm not allowed to go inside anymore, since Higuchi was caught and I am no longer needed."

"Is he afraid that Ryuzaki is still suspicious?"

"Yes," Misa said conversationally. They could have been talking about the weather, the casual way they were speaking, but Hitome felt sick. As quietly as she could, she crept back into the dressing room and sat on the floor.

Her head spun. _Misa has a Death Note. Misa is Kira. Ryuzaki was right!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Misa return.

"Misa-Misa brought you more tops, Hitome-san!" Misa said, handing Hitome an armful of shirts through the curtain. Hitome muttered a "thanks", trying to keep her voice from audibly shaking.

-

At headquarters Ryuzaki had felt wary when Misa asked Hitome out for the day, but he didn't object and busied himself asking Rem questions. Light looked on, secretly monitoring what Rem said.

"Rem-san," said Ryuzaki. "If my memory serves me correctly, Higuchi said something about an eyeball deal on the Yotsuba rooftop. Immediately following this, he was able to correctly learn Hitome-san's and my real names."

"Yes."

"Is it correct, then, that the "eyes" are eyes that allow a person to see the name of another just by looking at them?"

Rem was shocked and speechless by the detective's accuracy. Light hurriedly answered for her. "It's obvious that's what it is, Ryuzaki. It fits the powers of the second Kira, and also explains Higuchi's behavior on the Yotsuba roof."

"You figured all that out from what Higuchi said?!" Matsuda piped in disbelievingly.

The detective pondered for a moment before speaking again. "Also, Rem-san- What about the person using the notebook losing their memories?"

This time, both Rem and Light were taken aback. Light composed himself and shot a warning look to Rem, who feigned wonderment, saying, "I do not understand that. It is not something that happens to a shinigami, so I wouldn't know of any effects the Death Note has on humans."

Light clenched his jaw, thinking. _I am surprised by how much Ryuzaki was able to figure out, but so far there is no way he can cast suspicion on Misa and I again. As long as the 13 day rule is believed to be true, there is no harm in Ryuzaki's questions. The only thing standing in my way is-_

At that moment, the door opened and Hitome walked in, both hands grasped shopping bags. Her face was drained of color.

"Hitome-san," Ryuzaki said, getting up and walking over to her. Without another word to Rem or Light, he helped her with her bags while leading her up the stairs to the elevator. She remained silent the whole way up. When they reached her floor, they dumped the bags next to the door and Hitome dragged herself over to her bedroom, falling exhausted on her back. Ryuzaki sat beside her, pulling his legs up like he normally did.

"Is something bothering you?" Ryuzaki asked. His flat voice hinted at concern.

Hitome lie there silently debating whether or not to tell him what she saw. In the end, she decided to wait- the day had been stressful enough. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hitome laughed. "I guess you could say that." She sat up and eyed the Manet-style painting placed on the wall across from where they were sitting. "Ryuzaki, how did you become a detective?" She said suddenly.

"You are curious about that?"

"Yes."

Ryuzaki bit his thumb and looked ahead of him in concentration. When he spoke, it was as if he were reminiscing an old story.

"When I was born, they knew something about me was different at once. I did not cry or scream, and for a long time the doctors did not know what was wrong with me. I said my first word when I was five months old, I began to read at age two, and by four I was solving advanced calculus problems."

"Wow," Hitome muttered.

It wasn't until I was five that my detective skills were discovered. It was then that I was taken and put into a sanctuary for exceptional children like myself. Of course, I was the most gifted one there, not meaning to brag." Hitome rolled her eyes. Ryuzaki pretended not to notice and continued, "We were trained, drilled, and brought up to hone our skills for the good of society.

"I did not interact much with the other children, though I suppose that was for the best. I had excellent memory, natural intuition, and I would have been completely alone if not for Quillish Wammy." He gave Hitome a grin. "You know him as 'Watari'.

"He founded the orphanage and I was by far the most gifted pupil to ever walk through its doors. He gave me cases to solve, and I'd do so without ever having to travel. When I was old enough to leave Wammy's House, Watari came with me and managed my finances (I had obtained quite a fortune by then from my work) and my communications with the outside world. He is the closest thing to a father I have ever known. He was the one who suggested I take a day off the day I met you."

"You are lucky to have him," Hitome mused.

"I owe him more than I can say," Ryuzaki said quietly and looked at Hitome. "For a lot of things."

"What about Wammy's House?"

"It still exists, training the future intelligence personnel of the world. When Watari left it was taken over by his dear friend Roger. I have kept up with it, picking out the children most gifted at deduction, most able to take my place as 'L.'"

Hitome felt her body grow numb. "So... you weren't kidding... about choosing a successor..." she sputtered. She turned to him, her face filled with concern. "Ryuzaki, do you really think you are going to die soon?"

The detective sighed. "Yes. I am quite sure of it."

"But..." Hitome started, but her throat closed as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Even if I solve this case before Kira gets me, I wouldn't want to live long without you," he said nonchalantly. "I have no desire to revert back to the lonely life I once had."

They looked at each other for a long time. Hitome didn't know what to say. Instead, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He unfolded himself and wrapped his arms around her waist and in response Hitome pushed him back so that she was lying on top of him.

She managed to pull away to peer into his dark-rimmed eyes. "I don't want to be the cause of your death, Ryuzaki."

"And I didn't want to be the cause of yours, so we're even."

"I'm being serious..."

"So am I."

"But-"

"Hitome-san, when I took up this case I was about sixty percent sure I wouldn't come out of it alive. Lately, I'm one hundred percent certain of it."

_"One hundred percent?"_

"Ninety-nine point nine, at least."

"I don't understand you, Ryuzaki. I don't think I ever will. I'm one hundred percent certain of _that."_

"And I am one hundred percent certain that I love you. Maybe even more."

Hitome smiled, dipped her head, and kissed him again, now more aware that they were laying alone together on a bed. Ryuzaki did not seem to mind, keeping her body tightly on top of his. She kept her hands on the sides of his face, his spidery fingers felt up and down her back. Hitome gasped and pulled away.

"Ryuzaki!"

As if reading her thoughts, Ryuzaki said, "Don't worry, your room isn't bugged anymore. There are no cameras. Besides..." His hands went under her shirt and felt the clasps of the bra underneath. She took a sharp intake of breath. "...you have been saying all along, Hitome-san," he said and grinned. He leaned his head forward and whispered in her ear, making her whole body tremble. _"I am a pervert."_

The blood rushed to Hitome's face as Ryuzaki began kissing her neck, slowly making his way down to her collarbone. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and pushed him back, meeting his lips excitedly.

The kisses intensified as the seconds passed, and both of them were breathing heavily when they were abruptly interrupted by the phone ringing.

Ryuzaki reached over to the side table and grabbed the phone, holding it carefully between his thumb and forefinger. "What is it?" he said, slightly annoyed.

Hitome watched as his face darkened.

"We'll be right down."

-

"The pattern came out of nowhere," said Chief Yagami. "Sixteen deaths in one night alone. It has to be Kira; this is no coincidence."

"Oh!" Matsuda exclaimed. "I'm sick of this! We just captured Kira! It never stops!"

Ryuzaki perched on his chair. Light eyed him, but no one noticed. "Damn it, Kira!" Light said convincingly. "The investigation must continue."

"Yes..." Ryuzaki mused. Then, "Rem, what are the possibilities of multiple Death Notes?"

The room grew quiet as the horrible truth sunk in. Another Note, any number of Notes, after working so hard to get the one they possessed? There was no way. Rem faltered, then said, "It is not unlikely. Killing criminals is not something a shinigami would normally do." In her head, Rem questioned Light. _Is this__ what you want, Light? Is it safe to let them know of another Death Note in the human world?_

Ryuzaki nodded, then turned to Light. "Light-kun, where is Misa Amane?"

No one saw the shinigami's eyes widen with horror.

"Don't even start that, Ryuzaki," Aizawa said in an irritated tone. "Misa's name was cleared, you said so yourself."

"Besides," said Light. "She just called me- she's out shooting another scene for her movie."

Hitome couldn't speak. She remembered Misa's purse... she remembered the notebook... she remembered the second shinigami...

"Then we have reached a horrible truth: a second notebook exists and another Kira is killing," said Ryuzaki. "Did it not cross anyone's mind that the killings have started as soon as Misa-Misa is free?"

"Stop it, Ryuzaki!" Chief Yagami scolded.

"...sorry," the detective said, defeated. "You are right. I'll stop." But suspicion remained on his face.

Rem looked to Light, who hid his triumphant smile.

_Light Yagami... what are you thinking? You and Misa's names were cleared. Why did you send Misa to get Ryuk's Note? It is obvious that Misa is killing again..._

Rem's mind raced as she tried to understand.

_The only things keeping Misa safe are the fake rules you made Ryuk write in the Death Note. When she didn't write for thirteen days, it proved her innocence. But we both know those rules are fake. But Hitome..._

"!"

Rem's eyes widened, her pupils dilating like a cat's. A second horrible truth.

_So... that is how it is, _thought Rem._ Light, you want me to kill Hitome Kataki thirteen days after she wrote Higuchi's name in the notebook to prove that the fake rules are true. If I don't, Misa becomes a suspect again, and because the killings have restarted since she's been free of Ryuzaki's surveillance, she will be captured..._

Light, completely aware of Rem's realization, grinned to himself. _What are you going to do, Rem? _he thought._ Misa doesn't know that Hitome is expected to die on the 29th. She won't kill Hitome unless I tell her to, which I won't. It's in your hands, Rem. If you kill Hitome, you will die because you knowingly extended Misa's life. But if you don't, Misa is no longer innocent and will become the number one suspect. She will surely be put to death._

Rem looked at the auburn-haired girl a few feet in front of her. _Hitome Kataki... you killed Higuchi on October 16th at 11:34 p.m. According to the fake rules, you will die on October 29th at 11:34 p.m. That is, if I do as Light expects of me..._

Rem glared at Light, but knew that she had no choice. She cared for Misa too much. She would do anything to make Misa happy, even if it meant letting her live a long life in a world where Light Yagami was God.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Yeah, so I hope L isn't too OOC for you guys. Personally, I think if he is involved in a love story he can't really BE in-character, since it's not really characteristic of him to be sexual and romantic, etc etc. So I will flash my artistic license and hope you aren't too offended with my perception of L in love.

ALSO I just realized that in the very first chapter I marked the date as September 12 (happy birthday, NatsumiDearest), and here it is mid-October. If I had known how this story was gonna turn out I would have started the story at around August or July, so that Hitome and Ryuzaki would have more time to get to know each other. I guess it's too late to change, so just imagine they have more time... I guess. But I assure you, there IS a reason Higuchi was killed on the 16th.

anihana- The entangled heart thing is just a little something Watari said at the end of Chapter 8. That's also where I got the title of the upcoming chapter. Watari would be pleased to hear that he was confused with Shakespeare, though. :D

_Preview_

The Investigation Team is baffled as Misa secretly continues to kill criminals left and right. Light's success is within arm's reach, as long as Rem sticks to his plan. Hitome wrestles with the truth, while Ryuzaki makes a promise that transcends a lifetime.

Next time: _A Beautiful Chaos_


	13. Chapter 13: A Beautiful Chaos

So close to the truth! Come on, Hitome!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 13:**

**A Beautiful Chaos**

As days passed, Hitome found getting to sleep more and more difficult. She felt worn and fatigued during the day, yet whenever she tried to close her eyes, grotesque images and ideas revealed themselves, keeping her awake at all hours of the night. Pictures of Misa, smiling and cheerful, writing name after name in the Death Note, with the dark, bat-like shinigami watching close by. She thought of her own fate, bound by the rules of the Death Note. What would she be doing those last hours, those precious remaining seconds of life before her heart stopped beating?

Hitome lived and breathed in mental agony as she tried to fit the pieces of the Kira puzzle together. When she finally found the truth, it was so difficult, so mind-shattering to believe, that Hitome wished she hadn't dug so deep.

It happened after one night, nine days after Higuchi's death. After hours of trying to get to sleep, Hitome gave up and sat on the couch to think. So far, she had blocked out what she had seen outside of the dressing room from her mind. It didn't make sense, and she hadn't bothered to try to understand, but it hung heavy in the back of her mind always, and on this night it crept into her conscience in full form.

_Misa is Kira,_ she thought._ Or, at least, she's the second Kira. Higuchi was the first. But how did she escape conviction from Ryuzaki when he had her in confinement?_

Hitome rubbed her temple. _Misa had been under surveillance since I joined the Investigation Team. She couldn't have been using the Death Note at that time. Which means she must have hidden it until she was cleared of suspicion. _

She rubbed her temple harder. _No, no no! If Misa hadn't used the Death Note in all that time than she would have died after thirteen days! So is this her first time using it?_

_Okay, let me review what I know: I saw Misa at the mall with an unknown shinigami. What did she say? "He's so smart... he requested that I take her out..." Who is 'he'? _

Hitome couldn't make sense out of anything. Higuchi, the first Kira, was dead. Was there a _third_ Kira? Had _another_ Death Note been found in the human world?

_What else do I know?_ she thought. _Misa is devoted to Kira. Almost as much as she is devoted to..._

Hitome paused... then laughed.

"Light? No way!" she say aloud.

Hitome stood up, shaking her head at her own stupidity. _How could I even think that? Light is just as crucial to this investigation as Ryuzaki._

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and Hitome figured it was time to try again for sleep. However, her mind continued to wander and she ended up staring at the wall for the next five hours.

-

The following morning, Hitome stood in the elevator heading to the main room. She made it down three floors when the elevator stopped to let another person in. After last night's events, Hitome couldn't help but blush as Light Yagami stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning, Hitome," he said pleasantly.

"Morning, Light," she replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Light looked at her for a few moments, noting the bags under her eyes. "Are you sleeping okay?" he said. "You look worn out."

"Well, I do have a lot on my mind," Hitome smirked. "The whole 'these are my last days alive' has really its toll."

"Er... sorry, I forgot," he said awkwardly.

"No, it's really alright," Hitome said lightly. "It's actually Misa that's been on my mind."

Light, in the smallest fraction of movement that Hitome failed to notice, went rigid. "Misa? How so?"

The elevator came to a halt and the two stepped out into the hallway. "Have you seen her recently? Haven't you noticed anything... different?" Hitome pressed. "She's been spending an awful lot of time doing her movie."

Light was quiet for a moment as they walked down the stairs and into the main surveillance room. He turned to stare at Hitome. "Do you think Misa is lying about where she is? Is that what you are saying?"

"Er... well, I'm just saying that maybe you should keep an eye on her," she answered. _Will he believe me if I tell him Misa has a Death Note?_

Light looked Hitome straight in the eye. "Perhaps... I should keep an eye on Misa," he said. "But she is a very strong-willed person. If she is doing something she likes, like... making a movie... then it's really best to let her do what she wants."

Hitome felt a change in Light's voice. It seemed slightly harsher, more imposing. She heard what he said, but couldn't help but feel it sound more like a warning to mind her own business.

"Good morning, Light-kun. Hitome-san," said a voice from behind. Surprised, they turned to see Ryuzaki stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello, Ryuzaki," said Light politely. "Stay up all night again?"

"Yes, I've been trying to get information about the recent killings," Ryuzaki said and walked directly in between them, facing Light. His back was to Hitome, but she could feel his heated gaze burn into Light's eyes. "I believe I am correct in assuming that this current killer is the second Kira. Do you agree, Light-kun?"

"It has it's reasoning," Light said, staring right back. Hitome felt the air hang heavy with tension, as if waves of hate were emitting from between the two young men, who continued to scrutinize each other with intense eyes. Peeking over Ryuzaki's shoulder, she studied Light's face and was surprised. The pleasant, handsome features Hitome once thought were becoming now looked more severe and overbearing. His critical eyes, once full of determination and hope, seemed to pierce right through her very mind. She shuddered.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until Ryuzaki suddenly addressed Hitome.

"Hitome-san."

"Oh! Yes, what is it?"

"You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep," he said before turning and grabbing her arm to practically drag her to the stairs. "Here, let me escort you."

"Wait! I just came from there..."

He didn't say a word as they made their way back up to the 17th floor, but he did continue to keep a firm hold on Hitome's arm. It wasn't until they entered her suite that Ryuzaki dropped her arm with a sigh, and padded over to look out the window. He didn't say anything for a full minute. Hitome waited patiently.

"Hitome-san," he finally whispered.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to be alone with Light Yagami anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"What I mean to say is... you need to be _careful_ when you're around him."

Hitome furrowed her brow. She didn't understand.

"Why would-"

The words slipped out and died in the proceeding silence. At that moment, a lightbulb far in the reaches of Hitome's mind flicked on.

Ryuzaki had been saying it all along, and everyone had rolled their eyes at the time. But Ryuzaki was never wrong, and Hitome would bet her life on that. Since that day at the mall with Misa, Hitome had thought that Misa's loyalty was split in two: one half supporting Kira, the other half supporting Light Yagami, who wanted to catch Kira. Now, it suddenly made more sense: Misa's loyalty was for one person. Light and Kira were one in the same.

Hitome felt the room spin. It didn't make sense. In fact, it didn't coincide at all with the evidence. But somehow, Hitome experienced the echo of truth down to her very bones. Suddenly, there was no doubt in her mind.

Ryuzaki turned his head to look at her, his reflection in the window turned to look out on the city. Their eyes met, and understanding settled before them. They were quiet for three full minutes.

It was hard to describe the awe Hitome felt in Ryuzaki's presence at that moment. At that point in time the man who stood before her- hunched, pale, and thin, with messy black hair hanging in front of his face- was closer to a God than Kira could ever hope to be. His eyes seemed to see beyond the surface, his every movement justified and purposeful. His appearance was a mere mask, a disguise that hid the true glory from an imperfect and unworthy world. He was justice personified. He was the greatest detective that had ever lived.

_L_

Hitome felt the weight of the world, bearing down on the detective and herself. She felt her breath catch in her throat and sank to her knees, unable to take the pressure.

Ryuzaki was at her side in an instant, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest, unable to speak. She did however manage to choke out:

"I had no idea... You were right this whole time..."

She clung to his white cotton shirt, trembling slightly. Ryuzaki stroked her back for comfort.

"So, Hitome-san finally believes me. Do you know how good it feels to convince you that you were wrong?"

"What are we going to do?" she mumbled into his chest.

"The only thing we can do is to watch and wait."

Hitome looked at him, suddenly frantic. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, Ryuzaki! Light is probably planning something at this very moment!"

"And if we stop him now there will not be any evidence to use against him."

"We don't have time for that! _I__ don't have time..." _she said, her voice ending in a shocked whisper. For the first time, Hitome became completely aware of her eminent death. It was frightening.

"Ryuzaki," she started. "I only have three days left. What... what if..."

The detective took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Hitome-san," he stated firmly. "Let me make this promise: If I cannot find a way to save you, then I will avenge your death and bring down Kira. Then, and only when Kira is put to justice, I will die and meet you in the next life, so we can be together for eternity."

"But-"

"Kira _will be caught_," Ryuzaki said with finality. "I promise."

When she gained control of herself, he released her. She smiled. "I thought I told you I didn't believe in Heaven."

"Who said I believed in it?"

"You just-"

"I said I'd see you in the next life. That doesn't necessary mean 'Heaven'. In all honesty I can't believe of a more perfect place than how I am right now with you."

Hitome began to say something, but was too moved by his sweet words. For someone who showed hardly any emotion at all, he sure knew how to get her heart racing. "You're amazing, you know that, Lawliet?"

"I know, but no one seems to believe me when I tell them."

Hitome caressed his cheek lightly with her fingers. "Sometimes I feel insignificant with you. I don't understand what you see in me, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki reached up and took her hand, smiling. "There is so much that you cannot understand about yourself, Hitome. If only you could see through my eyes."

With those last words, Ryuzaki took Hitome in his arms and kissed her until she was breathless.

"You're also a great kisser, by the way," Hitome breathed. "Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?"

"Not all research must involve cases, Hitome-san," he answered, his lips making their way to her throat. "But I find the best way to learn something is by experimentation."

"Is that so?" she smirked as his hands crept under her shirt.

"Yes. And I believe you will make an excellent test subject."

Fluidly, Ryuzaki kissed Hitome, pushing her on her back right in the middle of the suite floor.

He ran his hands over her sides and down to her waist, pulling her clothes off slowly. She blushed and turned her head to hide it, but a strong hand took her face and loving lips met her own. Hitome closed her eyes as his long, spidery fingers explored the curves of her body. His dark-rimmed eyes studied her face, watching for her responses. She gasped and trembled, and Ryuzaki smiled to himself. He gave, she accepted. Eventually, Hitome grew anxious and helped Ryuzaki with his shirt off.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, reading her face as she eyed his bare chest.

"How do you eat as much sweets as you do and still look so thin?"

Ryuzaki laughed. "I remain thin because the brain uses more calories than any other organ in the body."

Hitome sat up and kissed his chest. He pulled her into his lap; she wrapped her legs around his torso and fumbled with the button on his pants. "I can't decide what's more attractive," she whispered. "Your body or your brains."

He smiled wickedly as Hitome managed to unclasp the button on his jeans. "Give me a chance to show you what they can do combined..."

-

As soon as Ryuzaki and Hitome had left, Light went out to walk the city streets. What had passed unsaid between him and the detective was clear, and Light knew that he had to take action as soon as possible if he were to keep he and Misa safe. For the next two hours Light journeyed through Tokyo, slowly forming a plan that would eliminate all the obstacles that stood in his way. When he rounded a corner to start heading back (coincidentally the same corner where Ryuzaki and Hitome first met), the plan was fully set and Light smiled in self-satisfaction.

-

After what seemed like endless hours of gasping, moaning, and other general sounds of lovemaking, Hitome and Ryuzaki made their way to the bedroom with flushed faces and disheveled hair. Like excited children, they leapt on the giant canopy bed, throwing the covers around themselves. Ryuzaki managed to dig out a half-eaten strawberry cheese cake from Hitome's freezer and the two ate it between themselves in bed.

"This must be weeks old. It's so stale," said Hitome in between bites.

"That has never stopped me before," Ryuzaki replied, taking a mouthful of cake. "Sorry about the rug burn," he added sheepishly.

"I really don't mind," she smiled, feeling the red spots on her back from where Ryuzaki had created friction against the carpet. Hitome laughed and licked her fork. "You know what's funny? Over a month ago we were eating this exact same kind of cake at Ankita's bakery."

"I believe you weren't as fond of me back then as you are now."

"Not at all," Hitome chuckled. "I thought you were weird."

"I thought you were weird, too."

He reached over and swept her messy hair from her face and stared deeply into the ocean eyes he uncovered. His hand lingered on her cheek and she smiled bashfully, leaning into his hand. "How many weirdos does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" she murmured.

Ryuzaki frowned. "Why would we be changing a lightbulb?"

Hitome rolled her eyes and shoved a forkful of cake into the detective's mouth. "You never did understand the concept of 'figures of speech', you oh-so-great detective."

Ryuzaki shoved his own forkful of cake into her mouth. "And _you_ rely too much on your wit and sarcasm when talking to me."

She gulped the cake down and threw a strawberry at his nose. He smiled and leaned forward over the cake, looking directly at her face.

"Wh- what are you..."

"You have some icing on your lip," he said as his face hovered an inch from her own. He stuck his tongue out and gently licked her bottom lip. To Hitome's surprise (and pleasure) he did not stop, sliding his tongue over to her earlobe and down her neck. She leaned back against the pillows, her heart rate increasing by the second.

"Ryuzaki, you're... making a mess," she stammered. He responded by reaching down and taking a handful of cake, smearing it in one long streak from her lips to her stomach. He grinned mischievously and began licking it off slowly, taking his time on her ticklish spots.

She squirmed and giggled as his tongue made a circle around her belly button. "You are such a pervert," she gasped.

He chuckled deep in his throat and moved upward to meet her eyes. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "How many lovers does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

She felt his hot breath on her skin and goosebumps rose over her entire body.

"How many?" she inquired breathlessly.

"None," he whispered in her ear. "They make their own light."

* * *

Tee hee

Now we know where the title of the story fits in!

_Preview_

It is only two days before October 29th and the Investigation Team discovers something that may lead to the catching of Kira. Hitome overhears Light discussing his plan and decides to do all she can to stop it, even if it means sacrificing her own life.

Next time: _A Moment with Mogi_


	14. Chapter 14: A Moment with Mogi

rrrrr im tired (x0x)

sorry if there are any mistakes... heh.

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 14:**

**A Moment with Mogi**

Hitome awoke from what had been the deepest sleep she had had in days to find that Ryuzaki was not there with her. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his long arms, but nothing remained of the previous night except cake stains on the sheets and a small note on the bedside table. She reached over and saw that it was written in tight, neat handwriting that read:

_I have gone to take care of some vital business. Your breakfast is in the kitchen._

_-Ryuzaki_

She smiled and got up to take a shower. When she was clean she discovered that her breakfast was sitting on the kitchen counter, and that it consisted of a large basket of fruit, a tray of assorted flavors of muffins, and a plate of danishes. She picked out a simple bran muffin and ate it as she got dressed.

Despite the large quantity of drama that had unfolded over the past few weeks, Hitome still had work as one of the top priorities on her list. The strangest thing about this was, however, that ever since she had talked back to Takeyumi, everyone at the ad agency looked at her with a new air of respect. The most surprising of all was that Takeyumi herself held a sort of reverence for Hitome. She even promoted her from being the 'assistant to the assistant of Yumi Takeyumi' to a more honorable 'assistant and consultant to Yumi Takeyumi'. This not only made Hitome's job easier, but she found that she enjoyed coming into the office more. If she didn't plan on dying in two days, she might have continued with it as a career.

At the end of the day, Hitome arrived at headquarters exhausted but pleased. She made her way up to the main room and was surprised to find it empty. She was going to sit down in an armchair and read when she noticed that she wasn't alone after all. In the furthest corner, sitting in one of the armchairs, was Mogi. She recognized him at once by his thick stature and still presence. At first Hitome had the impulse to walk away, but something made her curious at that split second, and that made her walk over and sit down in the chair opposite him.

"Good day, Mogi-san," she said pleasantly.

"Oh, hello Hitome-chan," he said, surprised by her sudden appearance. "What brings you here?"

Hitome could tell he was slightly less comfortable than before, but noted that he tried not to show it. "I'm just here to kill time until Ryuzaki gets back from whatever he's doing."

"You mean talking to Wedy and Aiber?" Mogi said.

"Is that what his vital business is?" Hitome asked.

Mogi smiled. "Ryuzaki-san says things around me that he wouldn't say around others," he explained. "I don't know whether it's because he thinks I'll keep my mouth shut or because he just doesn't know I'm there."

Hitome smiled. In all the time she had been here, she had never really talked to Mogi. She knew that what he said was true: he was so quiet that Hitome often forgot he was even in the room.

"Mogi, where is everyone else?"

"Aizawa and Matsuda and the Chief went to cover some work at the police station. Light is in his room, I think."

"What are you doing?"

"Crosswords."

"Oh? You like them?" Hitome asked curiously.

"I do them all the time," he said. "I can almost get through a difficult level now."

Hitome felt a pang of guilt. All this time and she didn't even know the slightest thing about the man. Still, it wasn't too late to try and forge a relationship with him. She made up her mind to get the man's opinion on what had been eating her up inside lately. It was Mogi, after all. He could keep secrets.

"Do you believe in Kira?" Hitome asked suddenly. She studied his face as he looked at her in surprise.

"You are asking... if I believe that Kira is doing justice?" he asked. Hitome nodded, Mogi let out a breath. "I've always rejected the idea of Kira being the hand of God. That's why I took the chance to work with L in the case of stopping him. Ever since I've been working with Ryuzaki, I've felt better about what I do."

Hitome picked at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "I used to believe in Kira. I used to think what he was doing was honorable and for the good of mankind."

She paused, but Mogi listened without interruption.

"Sometimes it scares me that I might still believe in him. Sometimes I just think there is so much evil in this world that... it might be better if Death Notes were used to eliminate criminals."

"But who would use them?" said Mogi. "What gives Kira the right to judge people? How do we know he hasn't committed crimes himself?"

"I guess that's true..."

"Hitome-chan," said Mogi. "How would you use the Death Note if you had one?"

"Well..." she began. "I'd like to think that I'd kill all the bad people in the world... but I think eventually the guilt would get to me and I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"You see, that's what I think, too," he said. "I've thought about this a lot, and I think that if Kira can kill all these people and not feel one shred of guilt... then something must be seriously messed up with his mind."

"Some God," Hitome said.

"Yeah."

Hitome contemplated what Mogi had just said as he continued with his crossword puzzles. The silence continued for a few minutes, the atmoshpere pleasantly calm, which was a rare occurrence in that room. Hitome felt somewhat ashamed that, after all this time, she still found some part of what Kira was doing admirable. Although, the thought of Light and Misa using the Death Note gave her the absolute creeps.

"Er... I'm just going to go check on something," Hitome said, getting up from her chair. "I think I left my stove on."

"See you later," said Mogi, not looking up from his crossword. Hitome acted cool as she went up the stairs and into the elevator, but she did not press the button that would take her to the 17th floor. Instead, she pressed the button that would take her to Light's suite. When the doors opened, Hitome crept over to the door and pressed an ear against it.

She didn't hear anything.

_I'm an idiot. What did I think I would hear?_ Hitome thought._ This is lame... _

Just as she was about to leave, a low mumble was heard through the thick door. Hitome smacked her ear hard against the wood and listened intently.

"Hello, Misa. It's me," Light said. Hitome guessed that he must be talking on the phone. "I need to tell you something important, so listen carefully. I want you to meet at a location and bring your notebook."

Hitome pressed the side of her head so hard against the door that it hurt her ear. She ignored the pain, too excited to care. _I can't believe it! He is actually talking about the Death Note! _

"Yes, it's an old building I bought with some money I have been saving in a hidden account. It's in west Tokyo near the Kotaku district boundary line: 1-7-8, Kaigan, Minato-ku." (Hitome made a mental note) "I will meet you there the day after tomorrow, on Hitome's last day."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, you got it," Light said. "The other team members will be too absorbed in that to notice that I'm gone. It's also an ideal time to take the Death Note we confiscated from Higuchi. I will replace it with a fake and give the real one to you. Then, I want you to pass it on to another person of my choice that will carry out judgements for me."

Hitome had to cover her mouth to keep from making a noise, but she was certain that Light could hear the beating of her heart. _Oh my God, oh my God, _she thought._ Light is gonna pass the notebook onto a third Kira! This is bad. I have to stop this from happening._

Hitome swiftly stood up and went to the elevator, pressing the button that would take her up to her floor.

Meanwhile, Mogi continued to do crosswords in the main room when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Mogi, this is Matsuda," said the familiar voice. "Ryuzaki wants a meeting in the conference room on the fifth floor."

"I'll be right there," the large man said, snapping his phone shut and folding his unfinished crossword puzzle. When he arrived at the meeting room, he sat down at the long, polished table with Matsuda, Aizawa, Light, and Chief Yagami. Ryuzaki was perched at the head of the table.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll cut right to the point," the detective said. "The British police force recently received threatening letters that are believed to be done by the second Kira."

The policemen and Light exchanged shocked glances. Ryuzaki continued, "The letter demanded that the government release the names and pictures of twenty criminals currently being deported to Japan. The UK has so far been defying Kira by refusing to show both names and faces of convicts on the news at the same time. It seems Kira has had enough. He threatens to kill the director of the British police if they do not comply."

"This kind of reckless killing seems to fit with the pattern of the second Kira," said Light.

"I thought so too," said Ryuzaki.

"What are we going to do?" Matsuda asked hesitantly.

"First, we will go to where the criminals are being dropped off by plane. We know that the second Kira possesses eyes that allow him to see the name of a person just by looking at their face, so we will go to oversee this drop-off personally. Then, if we see a Death Note, or even a scrap of paper, we will make an arrest."

"When will the drop-off take place?" Chief asked.

"The 29th," said Ryuzaki.

"But, what about Hitome?" said Light. "Isn't that..."

"Yes, that is why I will stay behind," said Ryuzaki.

"I want Light to stay behind, too," Chief said. "Being in the presence of Kira at such close range... it's too dangerous."

"Dad, you know I'm capable-"

"No, Light," said Yagami. "This is where I put my foot down." He looked to Ryuzaki for encouragement.

"Yes, I agree," said the lanky detective. "Light would be wise to stay behind with me." Light looked annoyed, but accepted.

The meeting ended soon after that, and everyone went to bed. Ryuzaki went straight up to Hitome's room. Light went to his and sprawled out on his bed. In the darkness, in the security of his room, he smiled evilly.

_Perfect... everything is going perfectly... _he thought.

_I sent the fake plead to Ryuzaki, posing as the British head. There are no criminals, no threats from Kira... it is all falling into place. I knew my father would want me to stay behind. And even if he hadn't I would have found an excuse to stay..._

He turned over on his side, the red glow of the alarm clock highlighting his features in the dark.

_Too perfect... I almost can't believe I'm pulling it off. Everything must work out for a god..._

-

The next day, Hitome went to work as usual. As soon as she got home, she sat in the office of her suite, finishing off some work reports and contemplating what to do about the current situation. At around the time she was finishing off her tasks, her mind was set: the day of her death, she would be at that building to stop Light and Misa. She didn't quite know how she would stop them, but it was something she had to do alone. If she were to tell Ryuzaki or the police, then there was a good chance Misa would write their names in her Death Note, and Hitome couldn't bear the thought of sending her friends to their death.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. _What do I think I'm doing?_ she thought, pushing her chair back so it balanced on two legs. _Sneaking around, spying on people... I'm no detective! But still... it feels good to help out. And if I do manage to stop Light, I'll help end the Kira case before I die!_

She smirked. _That is, if I don't totally mess things up for the worse..._

There was a loud knock on her door, and the sudden noise made Hitome lose her balance and fall backwards in her chair.

"Ow..." she moaned, rubbing her head. "Coming!"

She jumped up and ran to the door. It was Watari.

"Oh hey, Watari. Can I do anything for you?"

The Englishman bowed. "Master Ryuzaki requests your presence on the roof, Hitome-san."

"On the roof?"

"Yes," Watari smiled. "And if I may make a suggestion? It would be favorable if you wore this," he said, picking up a long box from where it was propped in the hall.

Hitome took the box uneasily and peeked inside. "Hey- this is a dress. Is this really what Ryuzaki wants me to wear?"

"Actually, the dress was my idea," he said, winking and turning back to the elevator. "He'll expect you in an hour's time."

-

At a quarter past eight Hitome stepped onto the roof, the lights of Tokyo city bright and colorful as they illuminated the sky around her. The dress Watari had given her was a shining silk that wrapped around her body elegantly, falling down to her ankles. She smiled when she had first seen herself wear it in the mirror, for it was the same color as her eyes. It was also strapless, and Hitome felt strange wearing such a formal outfit on the middle of a roof for a reason that was still unknown to her. She tried her best to look appropriate; even pinning up her choppy red hair and wearing a pair of two-inch silver heels she kept at the back of her closet to wear on special occasions. She puffed a strand of loose hair from her face and walked around the helicopter platform. Rounding the corner, Hitome gasped at what she saw.

Thousands of tiny golden lights on endless yards of string wrapped around the satellite dish and created a canopy over a large space in front of her. She looked to where a dark figure stood.

Ryuzaki was standing alone, dressed in a black suit and tie that awkwardly hung off his thin, lanky frame. Hitome noticed that it was the first time she had ever seen him in shoes (though they were untied).

He was standing by a small table elegantly set for two people. A tall cart of food hidden under silver trays was beside it. Somewhere, probably from a loudspeaker hidden among the decor, violin music was playing.

"Ry- Ryuzaki?" Hitome said, completely taken aback by the scene. She walked towards him, just noticing that the floor was littered with rose petals.

"Hitome-san," he said, bowing. "Please have a seat." He pulled out her chair and she sat down, unaware that her mouth was hanging open. He took the opposite seat and, to Hitome's surprise, sat in a normal fashion with his feet flat on the floor. He reached for the first tray. "Would you like one game hen or two?"

Hitome, recovering from the initial shock, found her voice. "What- what is all this?"

"I... wanted to do something... in a romantic aspect for you, Hitome-san. Now, how many of these do you want?" Ryuzaki inquired. He held up a large plate full of roasted pheasants.

"Where did you get those?!" Hitome exclaimed. "There must be a dozen there! Do you know how much those _cost?"_

"Well, yes. I did buy them."

"But..."

"If you don't want it I also have Italian veal or giant tuna..."

"I'll just... have what you're having..." Hitome breathed, awed by the extravagance of the meal choices.

"Oh, but first you have to try these asparagus. They came from an exclusive farm California. At least, that's what Watari told me."

He took another tray from the cart and lifted the lid, revealing an assortment of spiced and steamed vegetables. He stabbed an asparagus with his fork and held it out to Hitome. She cocked an eyebrow before leaning forward and taking a bite.

"Mmmm... !" She swallowed. "That's really good!"

"You like it then? Good. I'll get you some more."

"Aren't you going to try it?" Hitome said. Ryuzaki froze.

"I don't eat vegetables."

"I know! That's why I think you should try something other than sweet foods," she said. "Come on, what can it hurt?"

Ryuzaki shot a stern frown in her direction. "I have spent my entire life eating the way I want and now my metabolism functions in a specific way. I'm not sure if it will react well with asparagus."

Hitome smiled sweetly and gazed at the detective with puppy eyes. "Please? Just one little bite..." she urged.

Ryuzaki glared at her for a second longer. Then, looking as if he were swallowing a time bomb, he carefully placed the other half of the vegetable in his mouth. Hitome had to keep from laughing out loud as the pale, lanky man gave a great show in forcing down his mouthful.

"Now that wasn't so bad, eh?" Hitome said.

"That was the single most disgusting thing I have ever eaten."

"Oh, you know you liked it."

The dinner continued as Ryuzaki settled to eating only from the bottom shelf of the cart (cakes and desserts) while Hitome tried a little bit of every remaining dish. Ryuzaki had prepared everything to the peak of extravagance: from the thickest steak Hitome could only dream of, to lobster so fresh she could have sworn it must have been caught that morning. When dinner ended, and she had eaten almost her whole weight in gourmet foods, Hitome felt as if she were going to pop out of her dress any second. Which is why what Ryuzaki said next was the last thing Hitome wanted to hear.

"Would you care to dance, Hitome-san?"

She bit her lip, a hand on her belly. "Er... okay..."

He stood up and offered his long, pale hand. She took it and he led her over to the spacious area beside where they had eaten. Ryuzaki faced her, stood up straight, and put a hand on her waist. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Hitome was surprised: the socially-awkward man could actually dance extremely well. He gracefully swept her across the room, his steps always in time with the music.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said.

Ryuzaki spun her effortlessly. "Besides code-breaking, espionage training, and basic self-defense, the children at Wammy's House were taught to ballroom dance," he explained. "I suppose Watari didn't want children who were _completel_y uncivilized."

"Watari is full of surprises," Hitome said softly, aware of the amazingly elegant dress she was wearing. "Did he help you with all of this?"

"Yes. But I also had Aiber give me a few tips," Ryuzaki said.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you were doing this morning," Hitome said. "What did you have Wedy do?"

"Wedy?" Ryuzaki said. "Oh, nothing important."

As they danced, the song playing changed into one that was considerably slower, and Ryuzaki pulled Hitome close, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. In her mind, she imagined them dancing amongst the stars.

"Hitome-san," Ryuzaki whispered after a period of silence. Hitome awoke from her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is October 29th."

"I know."

"So how are you planning on spending it?"

Hitome tried to remain calm and reveal nothing suspicious in her words. "Well... I'll probably go to work like usual. I honestly want my last day on earth to be as normal as possible."

"Then...?"

Hitome was glad he couldn't see her face. "Then I'll spend the afternoon with everyone at headquarters," she said quickly. "Why?"

"I was just..." His voice trailed off as he squeezed her a little tighter. "I just want you to be careful. I don't want you doing anything without telling me first."

Hitome felt a chill run down her spine. Could Ryuzaki read her mind? Was it that obvious that she was planning something?

She pulled back slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips, then whispered, "What would I be doing that you wouldn't know about?"

Ryuzaki rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm just worrying too much."

"You shouldn't," Hitome smiled. "What's the worst that could happen? I'll die? Cause that's pretty much already on the table."

Her attempt at brightening the mood didn't seem to work. Ryuzaki stared at her with his wide, dark-rimmed eyes, his expression very serious. "Promise me, Hitome," he said. "...that you won't do anything irrational tomorrow."

Hitome could not look away from his gaze. "I promise."

He stared at her for a moment longer, as if scanning her brain. Hitome dared not divert her eyes or show the slightest hint of deception. Finally, he sighed, and pulled her into a hug.

_Damn... I hate lying, _she thought.

She buried her nose into his shoulder, inhaling his scent, trying to memorize it. _Ryuzaki... forgive me. I don't want to lie to you, but I have to stop Light. Please understand... I'm doing this for the good of the case. Please don't hate me._

She hugged him tight, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

_Please don't hate me._

-

That night Ryuzaki and Hitome went to bed together. After exhausting themselves with loving, Hitome swiftly fell asleep in the detective's arms, while the detective lay awake in the darkness. He watched her sleep, noting her deep, slow breaths as she dreamed of dancing in the sky. He was scared for her, but mostly sorrowful. The woman he had grown to love stood at the mercy of a murdering psychopath who thought of himself as a god. Was there any hope at all left?

Ryuzaki stared at her a moment longer before lowering his head to softly kiss her cheek. She stirred slightly for a moment, then sank back into her dreams.

* * *

So, readers... do YOU think Hitome will die??

_Preview_

It's been over twelve days since Higuchi's death and Hitome has until 11:34 p.m. to foil Light's plan. Will she be able to stop this self-proclaimed "God"? Will Ryuzaki think of a way to save Hitome's life?

Next time: _The Clock on the Wall_

PS- If you're curious (or bored rather), a friend of mine has been doodling some Hitome/Ryuzaki pics that I have uploaded into my Photobucket account. If you want to see some a link can be found in my profile. I'll be sure to add to the album as she gives me more drawings, so keep checking back to it! :)


	15. Chapter 15: The Clock on the Wall

This is it! Will she live or die??

Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 15:**

**The Clock on the Wall**

On October 29th, thirteen days after the day the Kira Investigation Team infiltrated Yotsuba and captured Kira, Hitome did exactly what she was supposed to do. She woke up at six o'clock sharp, dressed in her most professional suit and heels, and assisted world renown Yumi Takeyumi at her ad agency. She did her job cheerfully and promptly, and if you were to tell her coworkers that she was set to die at 11:34 that night, they would have laughed in your face.

It worked to Hitome's advantage that Takeyumi asked her to stay a few hours late to finish up a billboard series. It was a quarter past five when she finally hailed a taxi in front of her work. But instead of heading for headquarters like she promised Ryuzaki she would, she directed the cab to the address she had overheard from Light's phone call. The building she arrived at was not what she had expected at all: the buildings surrounding it were dilapidated and run-down, but the one Light had described was cleaner and stood at around ten stories high. She hesitantly walked up to the front door, expecting it to be guarded. But there was no one around, and even more strange: the door was unlocked.

The inside was even more impressive than the outside. It looked like a functional hotel the way it was furnished. The lighting was bright and inviting, the temperature warm and welcoming; it was difficult to imagine that history's most horrible mass murderer lurked somewhere within its walls.

Hitome went up to the front desk, though it was unoccupied, and looked for clues of Light's whereabouts. Hitome went around to the other side and shuffled through the stacks of papers and forms, but they gave her nothing except the last reservations made (February 1987). She was just about to give up when she noticed a wall of keys right behind the register.

There were 100 rooms, but only 99 keys hung on their hooks.

_Room 504's key is missing. That's where Light and Misa must be meeting, s_he thought and headed for the stairs.

When she arrived at the fifth floor, Hitome felt a cold chill run down her spine. She had found them, but what now? Could she take both Light and Misa on in a fight? Her capoeira was decent, but...

"Oh!" she said. She had arrived at room 504. Taking a deep breath, Hitome grasped the door knob and turned.

The room was empty. Literally. There was no furniture, no doors, not even a window. The walls were a dark green that matched the carpet, and surrounding lamps emitted dim light on all four sides of the room. The only item it contained was a clock hanging from the left wall. Hitome stepped in to take a look around, but there wasn't much to look at. She was just about to leave when something small and black caught her eye.

Positioned in a corner of the ceiling, opposite the clock, so small it was undetectable at first, was a security camera.

_Why would this room be monitored? It's empty..._

Hitome gasped and shot for the door, but it slammed in her face as soon as she reached it. She tugged at the handle, but it was locked from the outside. Panicked, the woman beat on the door. "Help! Somebody, help!" she cried. "I'm stuck... I'm..."

Hitome felt her voice fade as a sharp smell invaded her nose. She noticed a small vent by the door- it was emitting a cloudy substance into the room. As she inhaled her vision blurred, her eyelids drooped, and she didn't remember ever hitting the floor.

-

"Have you heard from Rem yet? She should be here soon."

_W-...what was... Rem?_

"Don't worry about that. She will definitely show up."

_Who's talking? Where am I?_

"No, Misa, I told you not to do a thing. Just wait until I get back up there, okay?"

Hitome's mind swam with sound, then her eyes fluttered open. She was in the same dark green room, but she was lying on the floor, and someone was there with her.

Light had his back to her, a cellphone held to his ear. He seemed calm, almost confident as he turned to meet Hitome's questioning gaze.

"She's awake, I'll see you soon," he said and snapped the cell phone shut. "It's about time, you've been out for hours."

Hitome sat up, surprised by the fact that she wasn't tied up or restrained. Not that she posed a threat: her head spun and her limbs were too weak to allow her to stand. At once she snapped to attention.

"Hours? How long have I been out?"

"Relax- it's only 8:30. You still have three hours left to live."

Hitome glared at Light. He didn't have to put it so bluntly. "I heard you and I know you have the Death Note," she said.

Light leaned against the wall casually. "Actually, I don't. Ryuzaki replaced it with a fake- I could tell. He probably hid the real one." Light grimaced. "He was always suspicious of me. Despite everything, he always took extra precaution."

"And for good reason!" Hitome snapped. "You are Kira! You and Misa both!"

Light smirked. "Guess there's no denying it anymore, is there? Yes. I am Kira."

Hitome wanted to rub her temple, but her arm felt like it was made of cement. "You knew I was listening to your phone call, didn't you? You led me here."

"Correct. Would I really be dumb enough to allow someone to overhear me talk about the Death Note?"

Hitome did not answer him. Light continued, "I took the liberty of reviewing the security tapes from the department store you and Misa went to the other day."

Hitome's eyes widened.

"I saw you find her Death Note and I knew you could see Ryuk. It was a hinderance, but I soon found a way to use it to my advantage. I also took the liberty of distracting the other team members with a fake lead. They are probably all wrapped up in that to notice that you're gone." He smiled, his features smoothed into a perfect visage. "I led you here for one last chance."

Hitome shot him a wary look. "Last chance? To what?"

"To join my side and aid Kira."

Hitome suddenly found it hard to breathe. "What? Why would you ask me something like that?" She tried to stand, but fell to her knees. "I would never aid Kira! How dare you!"

Light looked to her sincerely. "Give me time to convince you, okay? Just hear me out." His perfect features softened. Hitome wanted to spit in his face, but merely hung her head and remained silent.

"When I first found the Death Note, I knew it was for a greater purpose. There was a reason I, the smartest student in the country, was granted the notebook, and I did what any honest person would do. I never used it for selfish gain. I killed robbers, murderers,_ rapists..."_ he said, emphasizing the last word and looking her straight in the eye. Obviously, he knew of her past. "...and I did it all for the good of the populace. I only wanted to cleanse the earth, and create an era of peace, a world filled with only good people. You can understand that, can't you Hitome?"

Hitome did not answer. Light went over and knelt before her on one knee. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her face, forcing her to look at him. "Hitome, you could be a part of the creation of this world. You can act as my right hand. Your sense of justice is exactly what I am looking for. Join me."

Hitome's eyes blurred with tears. She was trapped in a room with Light Yagami and no one knew how to find her. But the thing that made her tear up was the shameful fact that what Light was offering her was actually _tempting._

"It could be so simple. All I have to do is say the word and you are released from your thirteen-day contract. I have that kind of power, Hitome. I alone can save your life." Light brushed her bangs from her face affectionately. "All you have to do," he said, extracting his cell phone, "is call Ryuzaki and tell him to come here."

Hitome, horrified, yanked away from his hold. "Never!" she said. "You won't hurt him!"

"It seems you don't have any control over that," Light said, his voice harsher. "He is the only team member not at the airport right now. If you call him, he will definitely come here for you. You have my word that he will die peacefully and without pain. It would be like he just went to sleep. But if you don't, you can be certain his death will be drawn-out and unbearable."

Light stood and headed for the door. "This room will remain unlocked. You can leave whenever you want, but the drug you inhaled won't completely wear off for another half hour or so."

He turned the door handle. "It's such a simple decision, Hitome. Choose right, and you will have played a part in eliminating all the evil in the world. Your name will be praised for the rest of history. Everyone will know and love you. Besides," Light said, shutting the door. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Leaving Hitome to think over what he had said, Light took an elevator up to the top floor and entered a finely furnished room, brightly lit with wide windows looking out over the city.

"Hello, Light-kun," said Misa from the couch in the middle of the room. Before her on the coffee table sat a laptop, it's screen split into eight tiny squares, each monitoring a different part of the building they occupied. The only room not monitored was the one they sat in. One of the screens showed Hitome, still sitting in the green room, Light's cell phone a foot away from her hand. Ryuk the shinigami stood next to the couch, grinning broadly.

"Things are getting interesting, aren't they, Light?" he croaked.

"They are indeed," said Light. "Now all there is left to do is sit and wait."

-

As the minutes slowly passed, the numbness in Hitome's body began to recede. First she felt feeling in her fingers, then up to her elbows, and pretty soon she could reach up and wipe her tear-stained cheeks.

By nine o'clock her body was completely in her control. Despite this, however, Hitome continued to sit on the floor. What Light had said to her was horrendous and yet...

She could change the _world. _No one would ever be raped, shot, stabbed, or abused ever again. A world filled with people like Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Chief Yagami.

Hitome thought of her mother and father and brothers and sisters. She thought of Ankita, Watari, and her friends from school. In Light's world, they would all be _safe..._

But what of the price? Ryuzaki would have to die. And Ryuzaki, too, saved the world countless times by catching criminals and solving mysteries. Who was the better choice- Kira or L? L would only incarcerate those criminals too difficult for normal detectives to catch, only solve those cases that interested him. Kira would eliminate every evil person who ever harmed an innocent citizen. The weight on Hitome's shoulders was unbearable.

Hitome continued to sit there in the green room for over two more hours as Light, Misa, and Ryuk watched her on the laptop from the top floor of the old hotel.

"Light-kun," Misa said. "It's almost 11:30... she doesn't have much time left."

"There is a clock in that room. She knows how much time she has," Light answered, his eyes never wavering from the computer. As if on cue, Hitome's figure on the tiny screen stood up. The three watched intently as Hitome wordlessly looked to the clock and picked up the cell phone.

_This is it,_ thought Light. _She's on my side._

Hitome stared at the cell phone in her hands, then her head moved slowly over to look right into the camera. Light, Misa, and Ryuk watched as Hitome raised her fist in their direction, her thumb and forefinger extending to form a defiant 'L' in their faces.

_Damn her,_ Light cursed. _She is as good as dead._

Ryuk let out a _hyuk hyuk_. "Another pawn not playing by your rules, huh Light?"

"That bitch," Misa hissed as she watched Hitome walk out the door. "I'll kill her right now!"

"Don't," Light said. "Rem will take care of her. Now we just have to worry about how to get Ryuzaki here so you can read his name."

Misa smiled and look to Light in admiration. "Oh, Light! You are so calm!"

Ryuk rolled his eyes and watched Hitome run from screen to screen on the laptop until her image disappeared altogether.

-

Hitome ran through the front door of the hotel as fast as she could, stumbling in her haste. The cool air enveloped her as she made her way out into the empty street.

_How could I have even considered joining Light?_ she thought. _Ryuzaki solved cases using his own ability. Light was just lucky enough to find a supernatural notebook._

Hitome smiled to herself. A world ruled by Light was almost laughable. In Light's world there would be no second chances, no hope of redemption. The world would not be ruled by peace, it would be ruled by fear of being killed by Kira. Light was a genius, but he knew it. And a person thinking themselves above everyone else, calling themselves 'God'? Hitome wanted no part of that world. Besides- she loved Ryuzaki. No matter if what she was doing was truly right or wrong, she would do it for him alone.

There was a whirl of noise behind her and Hitome turned to see the familiar stature of the white shinigami landing behind her.

"Rem?" Hitome said. "What are you doing here?"

The death god's calm alto voice was clear as she spoke. "I have come to write your name in my notebook."

Hitome took a timid step forward. "Is that how rule six works? You have to write my name down after thirteen days?"

"There is no rule six," Rem said. "No one will die just because they failed to write in the Death Note. The last two rules are fake."

Hitome felt a flood of relief wash over her. She didn't have to die after thirteen days. But that also meant something more- Light and Misa's names were no longer clear. Ryuzaki had proof now, if only Hitome could tell him.

"Wait, but then... why are you writing my name down?" asked Hitome.

"It is something I must do," Rem said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But Rem- listen! If I can just tell Ryuzaki that the last two rules are fake then he will have evidence against Light and Misa! Just let me tell... what's wrong, Rem?" Hitome said, seeing sorrow fill the shinigami's face. At the same time, realization filled her own. "You don't want Light and Misa to get caught, do you?" Hitome asked. "You want them to continue being Kira..."

"I have no interest in Light Yagami or his conceited goals," Rem said in anger. "My only concern is for Misa. I cannot let harm come to her."

"But why? What does Misa..." and again, Hitome found understanding in the shinigami's face. "You... care for Misa, don't you?" she said.

There was a pause between them. The night air was cool, the city quiet. The woman shivered slightly, while the death god remained as still as a statue.

It was Rem who broke the silence. "Love is an incredible thing," she mused. "So unpredictable, so uncompromising. Too often do humans underestimate it's power. Your people fight with bullets, bombs, and knives, but they are no match for this universal truth." Rem looked to the sky. "Indeed, love can conquer even the Death Note. And... it is the only thing that can kill a death god."

At that instant, Hitome wondered if shinigamis could cry. The sadness and fear in Rem's features made her heart ache. "By writing my name in the Death Note, then... you will die also?"

"Yes."

Hitome smiled, despite the sadness that engulfed the empty space all around them. "We are not so different, you and I," she said. "We are willing to die for those we love. I bear no resentment against you, Rem-san."

"Hitome Kataki, it is only for Misa's benefit that I kill you," said Rem. "If the circumstances were different, I would not wish to do this."

"...I understand."

With those last words, the shinigami's wings unfurled, and in the next instant she was gone.

Hitome stood alone, the cool air settled and was still. She had been told many times that her life would flash before her eyes when it came time to die, but the only thing she saw was his face. It was the only thing she wanted to see, but there was no time left.

Her heart gave a mighty tug and her breath caught in her throat. There was an intense pressure on her chest, and Hitome felt sharp pain spread to her shoulders and to her stomach. As if happening in slow motion, her knees buckled and her whole body gave way like a collapsing bridge. Her mind seemed to go numb as she waited for the hard impact of the concrete ground, but it never came.

Strong arms caught her moments before she hit the street, and gently lay her down. Her eyes moved upwards to meet those familiar, wide dark eyes she had come to love.

"Ryuzaki..."

He didn't speak, but it wasn't needed. The sorrow was apparent in every part of his face. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, a tear running down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he said. Hitome wanted him to keep talking forever, but she felt her heart twist in pain, then stop beating altogether. Her blood slowed to a halt in her veins.

"Ryuzaki," she murmured. "Don't be sad for me. I think... I believe that this was meant to happen... that there is another place after this... and I will wait for you there."

He nodded slowly, his black hair falling all around his saddened face. He watched her ocean-blue eyes fade and become unfocused. She no longer stared at him, but at something he couldn't see. He bent his head and kissed her. Weakly, and using the last of her strength, she kissed him back.

"I love you, Hitome."

Her eyes closed. Slowly, then completely, she was gone.

Ryuzaki held her in his arms long after she had stopped breathing. When her body began to stiffen he set her down outside the old hotel gently, brushing the bangs away from her face for the very last time. He stood, a flame of determination in his bearing, and entered the building.

-

At the very top floor, Light was reclining in an armchair with his eyes closed when Misa gave an excited cry. "Light! He's here! Ryuzaki just walked into the building!" she exclaimed happily, pointing to the laptop. Light ran over and, sure enough, Ryuzaki's hunched form could be seen walking swiftly through the lobby and over the threshold.

_This is perfect,_ Light thought. _Surprising, but perfect._

"Misa?"

"I see it, Light," she said, staring at the laptop. "I see his name clearly."

At Misa's words Light smiled broadly, triumph and satisfaction etched in his every feature.

* * *

_Preview_

Light smiles triumphantly as every obstacle he faces falls before him. Truly, a new God has ascended to this world- but with Ryuzaki's last moments, will there be any hope for justice? Keep reading for the dramatic conclusion to_ Cake and __Sarcasm!_

Next time: _Tolling of the Bells_


	16. Chapter 16: Tolling of the Bells

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Chapter 16:**

**Tolling of the Bells**

Light smiled a twisted grin as Ryuzaki's figure walked through the front doors of the building and over the threshold.

"Misa," he said. "Write his name now."

"Yes, Light-kun," Misa said happily. She stared at the screen showing Ryuzaki making his way to the top floor, then flipped open her Death Note. She wrote down a name. "There. It's done."

Light couldn't help but widen his grin. He checked his watch.

_This is it, Ryuzaki. I have dreamed of this moment for over a year now and, finally, I have achieved my goal._

35... 34...

_Ever since you came to Japan I have had to stifle my power. Now, with you dead, I will become the next 'L' and rule the task force._

20... 19...

_Being L and Kira is ideal. You were able to see that and knew it was my ultimate goal since giving up ownership of the Death Note. But there is no evidence. After tonight, nothing will be able to stop me._

5... 4...

_This is how we always knew it would end. This was how it was meant to be._

3... 2... 1...

_Farewell, L._

Light chuckled, closing his eyes to properly soak in the moment, and looked to Misa. He expected jubilation, or celebration. But Misa continued to look at the television screen, her features slowly becoming horrified.

Light followed her gaze back to the screen and almost fell over in disbelief.

Ryuzaki was still moving towards them, his hunched figure unmistakable even on the fuzzy security camera. Light glared at Misa with rage.

The teen model was now frantically looking from the screen to the name she had written down. "I... I don't understand! I wrote the correct name down, I really did!" Misa stuttered.

Light's mind was wild as he grasped for an explanation. "The notebook!" he shouted, seizing it from Misa's hands. "It must be a fake! It only makes sense!" He immediately began ripping the notebook apart in frustration into tiny pieces until it's only remains were confetti. "Ryuzaki must have switched it somehow-"

"B-but Light-kun..." Misa stuttered.

_Dammit! _thought Light. His eyes swept to the security screens and what he saw there made his heart stop. Ryuzaki had disappeared from sight, and that could only mean...

"Hello, Light-kun. Misa," said an even voice from behind.

Light and Misa whirled around to see the raven-haired detective standing in the doorway. Light wanted to say something, but his words caught in his throat. Misa, however, found some ounce of courage.

"R-Ryuzaki!" she said, faking pleasantries. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, Misa," said Ryuzaki, walking forward. "I'm here to arrest you and Light for the murders of thousands of criminals as well as a handful of innocent citizens."

Light was rigid. His face instantly became a mask of calm. "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? I am here trying to_ catch_ Kira."

"Huh?" Misa said quietly to Light. Light looked at Ryuzaki with repressed hatred.

"But Light-kun... what is that by your feet?" said the detective, pointing to the pieces of the Death Note.

"It is a fake notebook I used to lure the second Kira here," Light said. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop her from using the real notebook one last time." Light suddenly grabbed Misa's upper arm and flung her to the floor between him and Ryuzaki.

"L-light-kun!" Misa exclaimed. She looked at the young man with tear-filled eyes. Light did not meet her gaze, merely looking professionally at Ryuzaki.

"Misa began using the Death Note once Higuchi was dead," Light said. "He gave her a second Death Note when he told her he was Kira for the first time. Once he died, she started killing where he left off."

"Light... why...?" Misa whimpered. Her love had betrayed her, using her as a means to escape.

"I noticed a change in her attitude, as well as the pattern of deaths coinciding with her schedule, and began tailing her," Light lied. He walked over to Ryuzaki, stepping over Misa coldly as he passed. He put a comforting hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," Light said. "Hitome found out about Misa and came here to stop her, but... her time ran out. She's dead."

Ryuzaki's dark eyes looked up to study Light's face.

"Interesting theory, Light," said Ryuzaki. "I agree with you that Misa has been using the Death Note. But she did not receive it from Higuchi." The detective's eyes narrowed as they burned into the man before him. "She received it from you."

Light took a step back, his hand dropped to his side. "Ryuzaki, don't be ridiculous. We've been over this a million times. How would I have a Death Note?"

"You found a Death Note over a year ago when you were still a senior in high school. Your first victim was Otoharada Kurou. At the time of his death, he was holding eight people hostage in a local preschool. Minutes after a live news story was reported, he died of a heart attack for no apparent reason, freeing the hostages." Ryuzaki put his hands in his pockets. "You were just experimenting at the time, but once you learned of the Death Note's true power, you began killing criminals by the hundreds each month, thinking yourself a god."

Light did not falter as Ryuzaki said this, but his heart rate increased significantly. Everything that Ryuzaki was saying was true.

"You came in contact with Misa Amane after she sent in the fake Kira tapes to Sakura TV station. She fell in love with you because you were responsible for the death of her parents' killer. After I took her into custody, she forfeited ownership of her Death Note and lost all her memories. This, Light Yagami, is what I believe you did as well."

Misa was speechless, still sitting on the floor. Light was doing everything he could to keep from raging at the detective. Ryuzaki paced the room, inspecting the furniture as he talked.

"Higuchi became the next owner of the Death Note and you helped the investigation team catch him, all the time unaware that you had owned it previously. Once you touched the Death Note, your memories returned, and you directed Misa to the second Death Note. She has been killing ever since."

Light ran a hand through his perfect hair and smiled cooly. "You never cease to amaze me, Ryuzaki. This theory is very thought out, but... it isn't feasible. How could Misa and I have owned Death Notes before the Yotsuba investigation? We would have died in thirteen days without writing a name."

Ryuzaki stopped inspecting the curtains and turned to look at Light. "Ah, yes. That," he said. "There could be two explanations for that: One, when giving up your memories of the Death Note, you are no longer bound by it's rules, and therefore are not killed after thirteen days. Or two: The last two rules in the back of the Death Note are fake."

Light clenched his fists. Ryuzaki hinted at a smile. "The night Higuchi died, I studied the Death Note front to cover. I realized that Hitome-san, by killing Higuchi, would die in thirteen days. But I couldn't help but think: the thirteen day rule cleared you and Misa-Misa without question. It seemed too in favor for you, Light. And if my theory was correct, then the last rule, where tearing up the notebook would kill all those who touched it, would ensure that the Death Note would remain safe for you to use again.

"Then I thought, 'What if these rules were fake? What if they were added as a precaution for the owner of the Death Note?' So I tested it," Ryuzaki said.

This time, Light was visibly unsettled. "Test it?" he spat. "What does that mean?"

Ryuzaki ran a finger over the polished wood of a desk sitting in the corner. "As soon as we arrived back at headquarters that night and everyone had gone to bed, I asked Watari to write a name in the Death Note. If he died in thirteen days, then it would disprove the sixth rule. It was vital that I keep it a secret." His voice contained the slightest hint of emotion as he said, "It was the greatest thing I could have asked of Watari, and if I was wrong he would have to pay for my mistake with his life."

Ryuzaki suddenly shot an evil glare at Light, whose heart skipped a beat. "But what is more, until Watari's thirteen days were up, I had no evidence against Light Yagami or Misa Amane. And by then, Hitome would have been killed." Ryuzaki looked sadly at a place on the carpet. "I knew as soon as I read the sixth rule that Hitome-san would die. Even if the rules were fake, Light would make sure that she was killed on the 29th... on this night..."

The detective's voice trailed off and there was a minute of silence as he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Light stalked towards him. "You are wasting my time, Ryuzaki!" he yelled. "Theories! That is all you have- theories! Give me one shred of proof!"

Ryuzaki looked at Light before pulling his left sleeve up to reveal a watch on his wrist. "I believe Watari wrote in the Death Note at around a quarter of an hour after Hitome-san. At 11:56 I am expecting a call from Watari. If it comes, then the last two rules are fake. And that will be..." Ryuzaki checked his watch. "... any second now."

Misa clutched her heart. Light, now breaking out in a cold sweat, held his breath expectedly.

After ten seconds of complete silence, a ringtone broke out.

Ryuzaki reached into his back pocket and extracted his cell phone, holding it up between his thumb and forefinger. He pressed the speaker button and said, "This is L."

"Master L, this is Watari. I am calling as promised at 11:56."

"Thank you, Watari. Are the police on the way to the coordinates I sent?"

"Yes, Master L."

"Thank you," said Ryuzaki and snapped the cell phone shut.

Light glared at Ryuzaki, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. "But- wait! You said that this disproves the last two rules. How does this go against the seventh rule?"

"That rule was proven false the moment you ripped up the Death Note right there," said Ryuzaki, pointing to the black and white confetti on the floor.

A drop of sweat rolled down Light's perfect features. "What? You mean-"

"That wasn't a fake Death Note," said Ryuzaki. "And because Misa-Misa is still alive, we can safely conclude that the seventh rule is just as fake as the sixth."

Misa stood up shakily. "B-but if the notebook was real... how come when I wrote Ryuzaki's real name..."

Ryuzaki sighed and pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket. He unfolded the piece and held it up for Light and Misa to read. It said:

_L Lawliet _

_Dies of a heart attack on November 5th_

"W-what?" Light said.

"The name I had Watari write in the Death Note was my own. It was the only way I could justify... what I had let happen. I asked Rem-san what would happen if a name were written in the Death Note twice. She said that whatever was written first would happen and the second would be nullified."

Light and Misa were silent. Then Light snapped to attention.

"This still proves _nothing!" _he shouted. "Everything is just speculation! Arrest Misa! It all points to her!"

"No, Light," Ryuzaki said calmly. "The building we are in was purchased in secret by you, but it is not entirely safe from the Investigation Team. I had Wedy set up hidden cameras in every room. Everything you and Misa have done here has been taped and sent by satellite to the Kira Investigation headquarters. We have all the evidence we need to arrest and keep you in prison for life." Ryuzaki tilted his head. "You thought everything through, Light. And you would have won. But you underestimated those around you and focused too much on me. You thought Hitome would be someone easily swayed, but she saw right through your rouse. She knew you were not fit to be a god."

Light hung his head, hiding his face from Ryuzaki and Misa. Misa took a timid step towards him. "Light... it's over. Maybe... if we confess now-"

"There is nothing you can do, Misa," Ryuzaki interrupted. "Even if you confess and plead guilty, it will not change your sentence in the slightest. You are both to get life in prison with no chance at retrial or bail. Perhaps even the death penalty."

Light's fists were shaking at his side. "No..." he said. "No... I'm not going to prison! I won't!"

He launched himself at Ryuzaki, his eyes wild with rage. The detective did not even flinch. As Light was inches away from Ryuzaki's face, there was a loud _BANG._

Misa screamed as Light was thrown backward, a bullet wound in his shoulder. He lay on the floor as a familiar voice was heard.

"Hold it, Light! Don't move!" Aizawa shouted. He, Matsuda, Mogi, and Chief Yagami burst through the door, guns raised. Matsuda ran over and took Misa's arms behind her back. Chief Yagami walked over to his son.

"Light..." he said sadly. "You need to come with us now..."

"Ahh!" Light gasped, clutching his wound. "You shot me! How could you?!" He stretched his head to glare at Ryuzaki. "I WAS JUSTICE! I WAS CLEANSING THE WORLD OF EVIL AND THEN _YOU_ SHOWED UP!" Light's body lurched in agony. "You... you came and put my father against me..."

"You lied to us this whole time, Light!" Matsuda shouted from where he stood. "Everything we worked for and it was you!"

"Matsuda..." Aizawa said.

"Hitome is dead!" Matsuda shouted. "And what was it all for?!"

"How could you, Light?" Chief stuttered, his eyes almost filling with tears. "My own son is..."

"A coward," Ryuzaki said.

"NO!" Light roared. "I AM KIRA! I AM GOD! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS FOR GOING AGAINST ME!"

He sat up and groaned, clutching his gunshot wound. "M-Misa... write down their names!"

"Light..." Misa sobbed helplessly. Matsuda held her tightly as he trembled with rage. Tears ran down both of their cheeks.

Light crawled over the carpet, but nobody in the room made a move to apprehend him. To the officers, it was one of the most pathetic scenes they had ever witnessed.

"You... all... _I'll kill you all_," Light rasped. In a sudden whirl of motion, Light dove for the remains of the notebook lying in a pile and grabbed a shred of paper. He smeared his bloody finger over it smiling wickedly.

"He's writing a name in blood!" Aizawa exclaimed. All four officers drew their guns, but Ryuzaki swung his leg up and out, nailing Light right in the face. Light flew backwards, blood spilling from his mouth, and landed in a heap in the middle of the room. He coughed and sputtered as Ryuzaki picked up the scrap Light had written on. He crumpled it sadly in his palm and looked up, something surprising catching his attention.

"Oh."

The police followed his gaze, but saw that he was merely looking at an empty corner.

Light, too, followed his gaze, but saw something else, which made him smile.

"Ryuk!" he rasped. "Ryuk... old friend... write their names in your notebook! Do it now!"

The room was filled with dreaded expectation as the officers realized what was happening and why they couldn't see it.

_Another shinigami,_ they thought collectively.

Ryuk, in his large bat-like form, grinned a wide, toothy grin at everyone in the room. His bulging eyes looked first to Light, then to Ryuzaki, then back again.

"Do it, Ryuk!" Light urged. "Quick!"

Ryuzaki studied the shinigami with hollow eyes. Ryuk did not touch the notebook around his waist.

"No," he said. "You shouldn't expect any help from me."

"WHAT?" Light said, from the floor. "Just do it! Just write their names and we can continue-"

"Sorry, Light," the death god interrupted. "But the only name I plan on writing is yours."

Light's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You still have many, many years left in your life. When the time arrives and your lifespan reaches zero, then I will come and write your name. Until then, I should return to the realm of the death gods."

"B-but I will go to prison! I can't spend my entire life in prison with nothing to look forward to but death! I can't!"

"But you will," said Ryuzaki, stepping forward. He looked down to Light, who lay bleeding at his feet. It was a fitting end to a long and horrendous battle: Kira finally overcome by L and justice at last winning over false deity. The air hung heavy with the sacrifice the outcome had cost, and the two men exchanged unheard words between their eyes.

"Light Yagami," said Ryuzaki. "You are under arrest for the murders of over three thousand criminals, thirteen FBI agents, and one innocent corporate assistant."

Light was speechless as Mogi and Aizawa came forward and hauled him to his feet. They snapped handcuffs on his wrists and dragged him down to the street where the entire Japanese police force waited. Hitome's body had long been removed from the street, but Ryuzaki stood in the spot where he had held her for the last time. Chief Yagami walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki, I... I'm so sorry," he said, but didn't know how to finish. He pulled out a black notebook and handed it to the detective somewhat awkwardly. "The police found this in an alley among a pile of sand. We believe it is all that is left of the shinigami Rem."

Ryuzaki took the black notebook.

"Also, this was written on the last page," Yagami said, extracting from his breast pocket a sheet of paper. On it was Hitome's name.

Ryuzaki took the paper and stared at it sadly. "Thank you," he told the policeman quietly.

Chief Yagami seemed uncomfortable. "Ryuzaki... there's one more thing," he started.

"Yes?"

"When Light wrote a name in blood... whose name did he write?"

"I don't think you want to know," the detective said.

"Please, Ryuzaki... I must know..."

Ryuzaki eyed the chief a little longer before sighing and pulling out the scrap of paper. Chief Yagami took the scrap and read it silently. "Me," he said quietly. "He wanted to kill me. His own father-"

"Yagami-san, please understand," Ryuzaki said. "I am quite certain that Light was not in his own mind when he had the Death Note. He would have done anything when faced with the option of losing everything he had built up until now. Without it's influence, your son would have been the greatest policeman in Japan, I am 100 percent certain."

"Y-yes..." Yagami stammered. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki hesitated for a second before taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Chief Yagami. "Please take these," he said. "I wouldn't know what to do with them otherwise."

Chief Yagami looked to see that the detective had handed him two scraps of paper from the Death Note. One was the page with Hitome's name on it, the other was one with Ryuzaki's. The Chief nodded wordlessly and put them and the scrap Light had written on in his breast pocket.

Ryuzaki studied the notebook in his hands. "Such power," he mused. "A simple notebook could turn the smartest man into a delusional mass murderer. It is not worthy for anyone in this world."

"You're right. It isn't," croaked a voice from behind. The two men turned to see Ryuk, eyes aglow in the dark night, slouch forward and look down at Ryuzaki. He held out his hand for the Death Note. The detective did not hesitate to hand it to him.

"I'd offer it to you, but..." Ryuk said, glancing at Ryuzaki's shrinking lifespan.

"I would have passed even if you did," said Ryuzaki. "Please take it back to your world and never return to ours."

"Pfft," Ryuk scoffed. "You are so different from Light. However, I will do as you say- the human world has gotten boring all of a sudden."

And with that, two feathery black wings erupted out of the death god's back and lifted him into the air. The two men watched as the bat-like creature flew ever higher, disappearing into the blackness of the sky.

_-One Week Later-_

It was raining. It had been raining for one straight week and no ray of sunshine had been seen in all of the city.

Despite the weather, a small funeral was being held in the middle of Zoshigaya cemetery. To a passerby, it would have looked like a celebrity was being buried. Flowers and banners decorated a large, handsome tombstone; a handful of people stood around a closed casket. The ceremony was for a 24-year-old woman whose name was Hitome Kataki. The most overlooked, yet probably the most important mourner present, was a hunched figure standing in the back. He wore a respectful black suit and tie, though they were a size too big and his black Oxfords remained untied. Beside him stood an old Englishman who wore a bowler hat. Like everyone else at the funeral, they held black umbrellas.

In front of them were those policemen who were on the Kira Investigation Team: Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Chief Yagami- all four held themselves together in a professional manner, but their sorrow remained unhidden.

Aizawa took a moment to look around at the other mourners present. There was Ankita and her husband standing opposite them. The plump woman was wearing a traditional black silk kimono and her makeup ran down her face where she had been crying. He also noticed a group of people he recognized at once, though he had never before met them.

An average-looking couple somewhere in their late forties stood closest to the casket. The man was tall, yet had a quiet demeanor. The grieving woman bedside him, his wife, held a handkerchief that wiped at tired eyes. The policeman felt a pang in his chest when he saw that her eyes were as blue as the ocean. The couple was surrounded by seven other people whose ages ranged from late twenties to early teens. They were obviously their children- all brothers and sisters to Hitome.

The mass of bouquets and wreaths adorning the gravestone were all sent by Hitome's former employer, famed Yumi Takeyumi, who was not attending the funeral. Hitome's coworkers did not know for certain whether Yumi truly mourned for her lost assistant, but could take an accurate guess when the famous ad consultant announced that Hitome's old office would not be touched nor interfered with in honor of her memory.

The church in the distance rang with the sound of tolling bells. The rain seemed to magnify the sound, surrounding the small group of mourners in a wail of despair.

When the ceremony was over and the casket lowered, the small crowd dissolved, the mourners returning to their lives. Aizawa and Matsuda exited together, but when they had reached their car, Matsuda turned to look back at the grave once more. "Aizawa," he said softly. Aizawa followed his gaze and frowned sadly.

Ryuzaki stood alone at Hitome's tombstone; his umbrella had been abandoned, and he stood soaking wet in the pouring rain. The detective was so still he could have been mistaken for a statue, but his hair fell around his face, and neither policeman could distinguish his features.

They watched him stand there for what seemed like an eternity before Watari, standing a few yards away, walked up and held his umbrella over the hunched man. "Master Ryuzaki, it's time to go."

Ryuzaki nodded, and the two walked away. Aizawa and Matsuda, exchanging knowing glances, departed as well.

The rest of Watari's afternoon was spent finishing up the Kira case paperwork and informing police agencies around the world that the real Kira had finally been captured, and that the dreadful case was over. When it was nearly midnight, the old man went to the main room of headquarters to find Ryuzaki in his usual hunched position in front of a series of blank monitors.

"Master Ryuzaki," he said. "It is almost time."

"I am aware of that, Watari. Have you contacted Roger?"

"Yes I have and he is waiting for your decision."

Ryuzaki stood up and walked over. "Tell him that I could not decide. My successor will have to be both Near and Mello."

"I can safely assume that this decision will not go over well. Not with Mello, at least," Watari said, smiling under his mustache knowingly.

"Then I will have to have two separate successors," said Ryuzaki. "I wish I had more time to review them, but I must be going."

The detective stood awkwardly in front of the old man. There was so much to say, but both knew it was impossible to put it into words. Then, like a son to a father, Ryuzaki threw his arms around him, embracing Watari in an unfamiliar, yet meaningful hug. When they parted, Watari's voice quivered with emotion.

"Master L, it has been an honor working by your side."

Ryuzaki bowed. "Indeed, without you, there would be no 'L' to speak of."

With that, Ryuzaki walked past Watari and headed up the stairs. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 17th floor. Once there, he punched in the security code with a practiced hand and entered the familiar suite.

Ryuzaki looked once more at the living quarters he had made for Hitome. Even back then, he knew he had loved her. In some small way, Ryuzaki knew he had loved her all along.

He went to her bedroom and lay on the large canopy bed. He rested on his back, his hands folded over his stomach, and counted the remaining seconds in his head. From a far distance, he could have sworn he heard the church bells tolling once again.

When he had counted to ten, his heart gave a great leap and a sharp pain spread over his chest. He felt his own breath cease, his body grow numb, and his vision starting to blur.

His last thoughts were only of her. His dying heart still leapt when he pictured her shy face, heard her laugh in his mind, and envisioned her ocean-blue eyes that squinted slightly when she smiled.

**-**

* * *

_Author's Note_

Up until chapter 14, this was the set ending for the story, but I got a _lot_ of reviews saying 'Please don't kill Hitome'. So... if you didn't like the ending then stay tuned for the **EPILOGUE**!! :) :) :) I promise it is nicer.

Haha so I guess... surprise! Keep reading!

No preview for you! -.-


	17. Epilogue

Sooo I had a LOT of people say "Please don't let Hitome die!" and I felt really bad after posting chapter 15, cause that is exactly what she did. BUT I managed to scrape together a short epilogue that will make up for the depressing ending. After all, this story is all about love and hope, right? No? Oh, I thought it was :\

Enjoy.

**WARNING:** You must have read the pilot chapter to the Death Note manga (Death Note 0) in order to understand this epilogue. If you haven't you can find it at onemanga (dot com).

* * *

**Cake and Sarcasm**

**Epilogue**

_"Indeed, love can conquer even the Death Note."_

-Rem

-

Chief Yagami walked into the Japanese police station on November the seventh. He was weary, disheartened, and most of all exhausted from the Kira case. And even though it was all over, the man could not help but feel a hole remained in his heart.

Chief Yagami's superior, Deputy Director Koreyoshi Kitamura, had called him on the phone and invited him to the police station, though Yagami himself had no clue as to why.

When Yagami walked into the NPA building, the many policemen there stopped what they were doing at once and turned to stare at the man. The main room at the station, filled with the country's best officers, fell silent as Yagami hesitantly closed the door behind him and took a step forward. At once the entire room erupted in applause.

"Congratulations, Yagami-san!" cried policemen on either side. At once Yagami was surrounded by people, all shaking his hand and patting him on the back. One officer, a former underling of the Chief, bowed in an embarrassed manner. Yagami understood at once: this was one of the men who had quit when those policemen investigating the Kira case were threatened with removal from the force. It seemed so long ago. That was even before they had seen L for the first time. Yagami, always professional, nodded his head. The crowd respectfully parted to let him pass and he walked to the Director's office.

"Ah, Yagami," said Kitamura as the Chief entered his office. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"First of all, let me formally congratulate you on your success."

Yagami smiled politely. "Thank you, sir," he repeated.

"Secondly," Kitamura said. "I suppose it is implied that you, as well as your three officers, will receive your jobs back with increased pay."

"Thank you, s-"

"Please, Soichiro," the Director interrupted. "Let's put the formalities aside, shall we? There is something very important I need to discuss with you."

Yagami ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Sir, if this is about the Kira case, I'd really like to just put it behind us. Everyone involved has been through enough already. For heaven's sake- it's been over a year since this case started."

Kitamura folded his hands before him on his desk and stared at them as he thought in silence. "Actually, it hasn't," he mumbled.

"Pardon me?" The chief said.

"This case has not been going on for just over a year. Well, to be more accurate, this isn't the first case of it's kind."

"'Case of it's kind'?" Yagami said. "You act as if there was a previous case concerning the Death Note."

The director looked at Yagami and bit his lip, as if considering the best way to tell the chief what he needed to say.

"You see, Chief Yagami, there actually _was _a previous case concerning the Death Note."

_"What?" _Yagami exclaimed.

Kitamura sighed and opened a file on his desk. "Yes, it happened a good twenty years before the Kira _we_ know rose to power. The situation took place here in Japan, and it involved two middle school boys- Kagami Taro and Tokuma Miura- who claimed they found a notebook and accidentally killed three of their classmates thinking it was a diary."

"But... I don't understand! Why have I never heard of this?" Chief Yagami sputtered. In all the years he had been on the police force, not once had he ever heard of anything like the existence of the Death Note, let alone the appearance of one in Japan.

"Well, the case was very hush-hush. The NPA did all they could to cover it up. It was the biggest supernatural phenomenon to happen in centuries, but thanks to us no one ever knew about it."

The chief had to lean back in his chair, letting everything he heard soak in. When all of his thoughts had settled in his mind, he spoke.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I find this all very hard to believe. Three healthy kids suddenly dying of heart failure? How does that not get out to the public?"

"That's the reason why I called you here," Kitamura said, leaning forward. "You see, twenty years ago we were able to confiscate the Death Note and destroy it, leaving no evidence. But there was another object that was not destroyed. I do not know why it wasn't, perhaps as a precaution in case another Death Note was discovered, or perhaps the government needed_ some_ proof as a result of the phenomenon. Either way, it is by sheer luck they kept it under such extreme security."

"... what was the object?"

The director reached over, opened a drawer in his desk and extracted a black box. He unlocked the box and pulled out a small, white, rectangular object. He placed it on the desk between them. Yagami hesitated but, with an encouraging nod from his superior, he picked it up and held it in his hand.

"...an eraser?"

"A Death Eraser," the director whispered. "According to your report, when a name is written in the Death Note, that person dies, right? Well, according to the report twenty years ago, when a name is erased from the note using the Death Eraser, that person_ comes __back to life."_

There was a heavy silence following the director's words. The Chief almost laughed.

"You've got to be joking, sir. How is that possible?"

"You can believe in a Death Note, can't you? This eraser is not of this world; it could grant you three wishes for all we really know! I just felt that... this being such an emotional case for you, Chief..." The director pretended not to notice as Yagami clenched the eraser just a little tighter. "... that you deserved to know every aspect of the Death Note. What you wish to do now is your decision alone."

Chief looked up surprised. Was there anything left to do? Hadn't the world had enough of Kira madness?

Then, he realized something.

"Director... do you mean to say that any person whose name is written in the Death Note could be brought back to life with this eraser?"

"As long as the body has not been cremated or destroyed, yes."

The Chief stood up at once and walked to the door. "There is something I must do," he said, his mind racing. He didn't know where to start- he didn't even bother saying goodbye to the director as he swept out the door and down the hall.

Instantly, the Chief took out his cell phone and dialed. "Mogi? This is Yagami. Listen- I need you to wire me to Watari's orphanage in England."

"Wammy's House?" Mogi said from the other line. "Why?"

"I need to see Watari right away. Tell him not to destroy Ryuzaki's body- this is a direct order."

"Er... okay, Chief. I'll call you back once I get in contact."

Chief Yagami hung up the phone and tried to organize his thoughts. Were there any problems with his plan? No... not unless Ryuzaki's body had been destroyed. But that was unlikely.

Chief Yagami reached up and clutched his chest. He could feel them in his breast pocket, where they rested close to his heart. The scraps of the Death Note with the names of Hitome and Ryuzaki were in his possession. Could it be possible...? Hitome had had a traditional Western burial, and Ryuzaki had not been dead long enough to have been cremated... All he had to do was erase their names from the scraps of the Death Note.

As he burst out of the police station doors, Chief Yagami could not help but smile broadly. He clutched the eraser as if it were the Holy Grail. And in some way, it was just as valuable. A small ray of hope, a tiny point of light in the darkness. Something good _would_ come from the Kira case. There were some things even the Death Note could not put to rest.

Chief stepped into his car with something powerful rising inside him. _Hitome, Ryuzaki... _he thought._ The world is not finished with you yet. We will see you soon!_

**THE END**


End file.
